Cayendo
by M. Mayor
Summary: Tercera parte de Tiempos lejanos. Los merodeadores y las chicas tendrán que enfrentar la vida dura del mundo mágico, fuera de Hogwarts. Surge el rumor de un mago tenebroso, ¿quiénes se le unirán? Corazones rotos, amistades perdidas...
1. Último día en Hogwarts

**Atención al lector**_  
Historia escrita en Julio 2004.  
Adaptada, corregida y actualizada en Octubre 2007.  
Con cambios significativos e importantes._

* * *

**CAYENDO****  
**Por: Iltocami

_A los compañeros, amigos de vida, en los amargos momentos.  
Por la buena lección._

* * *

**1  
Último día en Hogwarts**

Hogwarts: Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, en él se vivía un ambiente de incertidumbre y nerviosismo. Todos los alumnos de séptimo grado esperaban ansiosos la pequeña ceremonia con la cual serían premiados por su esfuerzo dentro del colegio. Las cuatro casas estaban reunidas: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, con sus respectivos jefes de casa. La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en el Gran Comedor, con la sola presencia de los alumnos que egresarían al día siguiente.

James Potter, un muchacho desordenado y ya bastante popular, se encontraba en el dormitorio de los chicos Gryffindor tratando de acomodar su enredado cabello, pero sus intentos eran inútiles, seguía despeinado y revoltoso. Convencido de que así se debía quedar, observó a su amigo, que a su lado tenía el corte perfecto: Sirius Black lucía elegante y fino, su cabello contrario al de James, caía graciosa y sedosamente sobre sus ojos, haciendo que Sirius se enorgulleciera de su aspecto físico más que de cualquier otra cosa.

- Perfecto, Potter –dijo Sirius, sonriendo-, llevamos dos horas esperando a que termines. Quiero recibir mi título hoy.

- Ya he terminado –dijo James volviendo a su cabello sin remedio-¿dónde está Remus?

- Abajo –dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a la puerta-, calmando a Peter… aún cree que repetirá año.

James siguió a Sirius, ambos con sus trajes de gala se veían diferentes. Los años habían pasado notablemente y en ellos se veía el gran cambio. James había crecido unos centímetros más, sus rasgos se habían afilado y su voz engrosó, pero su cabello seguía exactamente igual: revuelto y tan negro. A pesar de seguir siendo un chico bromista y despistado, comenzaba a madurar y a ser menos irritable para los demás. Sirius en los últimos dos años había desarrollado una popularidad entre las chicas que nadie jamás había visto en la historia de Hogwarts; era guapo y soltero lo que enloquecía a las brujitas irremediablemente desesperadas por él.

Bajaron a la sala común y efectivamente ahí estaba Remus Lupin junto a Peter Pettigrew. Remus con la misma elegancia que Sirius y James, portaba su traje de gala. Remus se había transformado sorprendentemente, de su apariencia de niño ya no conservaba mucho, sólo un toque de mirada infantil. Era el más alto de los cuatro y quizás su vida dura y difícil lo había convertido en un chico fuerte, pero no dejaba de ser apuesto: llevaba el cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta y siempre tenía una sonrisa gentil.

- Vamos, Colagusano –le dio una palmadita Sirius-, aún si repruebas seguirás en nuestro clan.

- Eso no me conmueve mucho –respondió Peter, nerviosamente.

Peter seguía siendo el mismo chico temeroso, introvertido e inseguro. Había crecido hacia ambos lados, se convertía en un muchacho obeso. Aún así seguía estando con los Merodeadores que reparaban siempre con bromas en su apariencia.

- Se hace tarde –dijo Remus con voz grave y nerviosa.

- ¡Ya! –exclamó Sirius, sarcásticamente-. Ese título no lo es todo. Yo preferiría ser fugitivo o un peligroso delincuente en vez de ser un aburrido Ministro de Magia –dijo Sirius.

- El gran fugitivo Sirius Black –dijo Remus, mordaz.

Salieron de la sala común, y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, contentos y a la vez nerviosos. James estaba seguro de que sus calificaciones serían aceptables, por ello no se preocupaba, en cambio Peter temblaba al recordar que en sus siete años de colegio no obtenía notas muy favorables. Sirius saludaba a muchas chicas que encontraban en los pasillos, ellas parecían derretirse con él, sin embargo Sirius nunca las tomaba en serio.

En vestíbulo y al pie de la escalera vieron a una chica: el tiempo tampoco se había olvidado de Lilian Evans, que seguía igual de pelirroja y con sus ojos brillantemente verdes, pero su figura y sus facciones eran más delicadas, además de que también se había estirado unos centímetros. Observó a los muchachos que bajaban ruidosamente y cuando uno de ellos estaba muy cerca de ella, lo besó en la mejilla.

- Llegas tarde, James Potter –le regaño, Lily.

- Fue culpa de Sirius –dijo James, inocentemente.

- Claro –respondió Sirius con ironía-, yo y mi revoltoso cabello.

Los chicos dejaron solos a James y Lily. Caminaron hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor, donde todos los alumnos del séptimo grado esperaban muy nerviosos que la puerta se abriera. Sirius reía coquetamente, acomodándose constantemente el sedoso cabello y las chicas no lo pasaban por alto.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? –le reprimió Remus.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mostrarles un poco de arte? –respondió Sirius, con su sonrisa perfecta.

- ¿Arte? –exclamó Peter, asustado-. ¡Artes Oscuras! Soy muy malo para eso, seguramente obtendré las más bajas puntuaciones.

- Tranquilo Colagusano –le dijo Sirius-, te harás pipí encima. Además no todos somos buenos para eso, sólo Lunático y esa bella dama –señaló Sirius con gesto de cabeza.

En el punto que Sirius había señalado una chica se acercaba. Por fin Dian Roosevelt se les unía. Caminaba hacía ellos rápidamente y sonriendo. El cabello rizado había crecido hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos claros resaltaban más con la sombra que cuidadosamente ella ponía debajo de sus párpados. Algunas veces tenía un gesto de altanería, y otras un tanto de modestia. Era difícil conocerle.

- Los he estado buscando –dijo Dian, exasperada.

- ¡Guapísima! –exclamó Sirius, con el mismo tono de siempre.

- Muy gracioso –respondió Dian, desganada.

- Vamos, dile algo, Remus –lo codeó Sirius.

- Bueno… ehm… yo… -comenzaba a decir Remus.

- ¡Pero mira tu corbata! –exclamó Dian, mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa-. Está mal abrochada.

Ella le arreglaba el cabello cuando alguien a su lado pasó casi rozando a Sirius. Iba con la vista baja, aunque no evitó mirar a Black de soslayo.

- Cuidado, Quejicus –le riñó Sirius.

- ¿Te despeiné, Black? –le dijo Severus Snape, con la voz fría y sus ojos entornados hacia él-. ¿O acaso fue a ti, Lupin¡Ah, pero aquí tienes a tu bella novia para que te ayude!

Severus arrastró su capa lejos, mirando con desdén. Dian lo miró fijamente y Sirius sonrió burlón.

- Me alegra que se gradúe –dijo Dian, terminando de acomodar el cabello de Remus-. Al menos jamás lo volveré a ver.

- Ojalá desapareciera de la faz de la tierra –dijo Remus, con ironía.

- Bien podría ser un fósil de Hogwarts –recalcó Sirius.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall estaba de pie, vestida elegantemente con un vestido largo y verde oscuro, su sombrero puntiagudo y un pergamino muy extenso. Dirigió sus gafas hacia todos los estudiantes y les sonrió conmovedoramente.

- Bien, llegó el final –dijo con emoción.

Todos se miraron entusiasmados y con un ruidoso movimiento entraron al Gran Comedor. Estaba adornado hasta el último detalle, las velas flotando, los fantasmas volando sobre ellos y el cielo estrellado y majestuoso que se apreciaba en el techo.

- Esto me recuerda a la primera vez que entramos –susurró James a Lily.

- En la selección –sonrió ella.

Los estudiantes se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus respectivos lugares, divididos por casas. Los demás profesores estaban observándolos desde la mesa que siempre ocupaban. Ahí también estaban Hagrid, la señora Pomfrey y Filch, vestidos igualmente con túnicas de gala. Pero no sólo eran los profesores quienes estaban reunidos ahí, pues alrededor de las mesas habían colocado unas gradas donde se encontraban los padres de los estudiantes.

James pudo reconocer a su familia sentada en primera fila: su padre muy parecido a él, también con gafas y el cabello revuelto de un gris opaco. Su madre lo saludaba con emoción, una mujer bajita y esbelta con el cabello muy oscuro. James les sonrió y reconoció a dos señores unas filas más atrás. Eran los padres de Remus, dos señores jóvenes que sonreían amablemente. El señor Lupin era alto y tenía un aspecto gentil. Su esposa era una versión femenina de Remus, con el cabello y los ojos claros, la misma nariz y la piel blanca.

- ¡Genial, ahí están tus padres, James! –exclamó Sirius, entusiasmado.

- Ahí están los míos –dijo Remus, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa.

- Es increíble –dijo Lily de pronto-. Ahí también están mis padres.

- ¿Creíste que no vendrían? –preguntó Dian, sonriendo-. Eres su hija favorita.

- P-pero ellos… son muggles -dijo Lily confundida.

- Están aquí, Evans –intervino Dian-, eso es lo que importa.

Cuando estaban sentados en los lugares que les pertenecían, James vio que Peter saludaba a una mujer bajita y con la nariz igual de ganchuda que él. Tenían los mismos ojos tristes, así que dedujo que era su madre. Por otro lado se sentía apenado por Sirius, aunque el muchacho se comportaba como normalmente lo hacía, James sabía lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Lily, en voz baja.

- Sirius.

- ¿Qué ocurre con él?

- Sus padres no han venido –dijo James apenado-. Su madre mandó una lechuza hace unos días diciéndole que no esperara verla después del colegio.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Lily, preocupada.

- Bueno tú sabes que su madre lo ha despreciado desde que huyó de su casa.

- Pobre Sirius.

- Sí, siento mucha pena por él.

- Pero tus padres están aquí, ellos también quieren a Sirius como un hijo, lo han alojado todo este tiempo.

- Creo que en el fondo Sirius hubiese querido que su madre estuviera aquí.

Sirius no los escuchaba, estaba entretenido riendo y bromeando con Dian. Sin embargo ambos se notaban distantes, Dian miró hacia las gradas que estaban a su frente y pudo distinguir a un mago y una bruja que llegaban apresuradamente. Su semblante cambió, sonrió y alzó una mano para llamar la atención de ellos, de inmediato el hombre le dirigió el saludo con una amplia sonrisa, su esposa también lo notó y saludó a su hija con entusiasmo.

- ¡Pero si es Victorio Roosevelt! –exclamó un chico de la mesa de Hufflepuff que también había notado al hombre que saludaba a Dian-. ¡Qué increíble!

Los padres de Dian iban vestidos ostentosamente, su madre llevaba un abrigo muy fino y reluciente y su padre portaba una túnica perfectamente lisa. Los dos se sentaron cerca de los padres de James.

- Pensé que no vendrían… -dijo Dian, emocionada.

En ese momento el silencio reinó, pues Albus Dumbledore había subido al estribo, sonriendo y llevando con él su larga varita brillante.


	2. Para el Ministerio de Magia

**2  
Para el Ministerio de Magia**

Albus Dumbledore siempre causaba la misma reacción en cualquier lugar donde estuviese presente. Los alumnos guardaron silencio absoluto. Las velas flotantes ardían elegantemente muy cerca de él y uno que otro padre tomaba fotografías mágicas del momento.

- Un año más que volando se va –sonrió Albus-, y ustedes también parten junto con él. Todos los aquí presentes hemos sido testigos de los cambios que han existido en ustedes, grandes o pequeños, pero finalmente son cambios que los dirigen a cumplir sus expectativas para el futuro.

Aunque no se emitía ningún sonido, se apreciaba un ambiente cálido, varios alumnos sonreían y algunos otros estaban seriamente atentos a lo que el director decía.

- El día de su selección, la primera vez que pisaron el castillo, nada conocíamos de ustedes; no fue hasta que el sombrero seleccionador les asignó una casa tuvimos noción de lo que eran por dentro. Sin embargo, los años son sabios y nos enseñaron que las apariencias son engañosas y no fue necesario imponerles una personalidad especial, sino que cada uno de ustedes se encargó de dejar huella en el castillo, a su modo y estilo.

Albus dirigió una breve mirada hacia la mesa donde se encontraban James y Sirius, su rostro pareció sonreírles.

- No quiero dar un discurso de despedida, sería triste decir simplemente adiós. Sólo quiero decirles que la vida fuera del colegio no es lo mismo que aparenta, no es tan fácil ni divertida, pero siempre deja una lección. Les deseo suerte y todo el bien en los proyectos que tengan próximamente. Y como siempre, estaré disponible todo el tiempo. Gracias por haber estudiado en Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Dumbledore terminó con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos iluminados con el reflejo de las velas. Los alumnos fueron los primeros en aplaudir y vitorear, seguidos de los profesores, Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall sollozaron un poco, pero nada relevante comparado a las lágrimas de algunas madres de alumnos.

- Lo único lamentable es que no habrá banquete –susurró Sirius a Dian.

La profesora McGonagall se dirigió al estribo, al lado de Dumbledore, mientras él recobraba la palabra.

- Los diplomas que avalan su estudio en Hogwarts aparecerán en sus respectivos lugares, en este preciso momento. En ellos están incluidas sus puntuaciones en cada de las asignaturas y sus reconocimientos que obtuvieron a lo largo de su estadía en el colegio.

Tanto la profesora McGonagall como Dumbledore hicieron un movimiento repentino con sus varitas y mágicamente los alumnos recibieron sus diplomas, algunos sorprendidos y otros intrigados con los resultados de sus calificaciones.

- Te gané en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tengo dos décimas más que tú –dijo Dian a Remus, blandiendo su diploma.

- ¿Ah, sí? –respondió Remus, sonriendo-. ¿Alguna vez habías visto las más altas puntuaciones en Aritmancia?

- Perdedores, les he ganado en Encantamientos –exclamó Sirius.

Todos los chicos observaban sus notas con entusiasmo, a excepción de Peter que se encontraba preocupado con algunos resultados poco favorables.

- No está tan mal –dijo Lily, tratando de consolarlo.

- Es pésimo –dijo Peter decepcionado-, todos ustedes han tenido buenas notas y las mías son deplorables.

- Era de esperarse –musitó Dian a Remus, sin que Peter escuchara.

El coro escolar hizo aparición, con alumnos que llevaban lechuzas en sus brazos. Entonaron una melodía de despedida para los chicos que esa noche egresaban. Algunas chicas sollozaron de la misma manera que lo había hecho la profesora McGonagall. Cuando el coro dejó de cantar, Albus regresó al estribo, para dar las palabras finales. Los alumnos estaba prácticamente graduados, pero antes el director tenía que clausurar la ceremonia.

- Antes de concluir con el programa, nos honramos con la presencia del presidente del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, quien nos dará algunos avisos muy importantes. El funcionario, Bartemius Crouch.

Hubo aplausos gentiles y Bartemius Crouch subió al estribo. Era un hombre joven, de cabello castaño, peinado con una línea en medio, su piel pálida se notaba tensa y su facha no era de un mago, sino todo lo contrario, podría pasar como un muggle cualquiera.

- Ehm… -carraspeó-, bueno, felicitaciones a todos ustedes que han terminado exitosamente sus estudios. Cada año el Ministerio de Magia se encarga de recibir a muchos alumnos egresados en sus oficinas, este año no será la excepción, así que tienen una cordial invitación a formar parte de los distintos departamentos –el señor Crouch hizo una breve pausa, los alumnos lo miraban fijamente, se notaba nervioso-. Por otra parte, no quisiera dar este tipo de noticias, pero… aprovechando que los padres están presentes, el Ministerio quiere dar un atento aviso sobre rumores poco agradables que están corriendo rápidamente –volvió a quedarse mudo, como si la lengua se le hiciera nudos-. Se ha dicho que un… un… jum, un mago tenebroso ha surgido y…

Los murmullos no tardaron en comenzar, el señor Crouch miraba preocupadamente a Albus, pero él asentía alentándolo a continuar con su información.

- ¿Acaso está completamente loco? –dijo Sirius, con horror-. Esa clase de bromas no son de buen gusto.

El Gran Comedor estaba envuelto en voces altas de preocupación, los padres horrorizados y pasmados con la información. Albus tosió un poco y nuevamente había un silencio, esta vez nervioso.

- Bueno, ejem… creo que es buen momento para decírselos, tengo la… es decir, no habría otra manera para darles esta información, sino en esta importante reunión –los padres miraban conmocionados-, aunque sé que muchos de ustedes no están de acuerdo… Bien, las medidas que se tomarán a partir de mañana, entrado el mediodía, son las siguientes…

- ¿Quiere matar a todos de un susto? –susurró James en su mesa, aún con el corazón palpitándole.

- Si Albus quiso darnos esta información ahora, será por algo –dijo Remus, en el mismo tono.

El señor Crouch, con las manos temblorosas, extendió un pergamino que sacó de su elegante traje y comenzó a leerlo nerviosamente:

- "Por decreto oficial del Ministerio de Magia, el Ministro y la Junta Directiva, se advierte a todos los magos y brujas de Inglaterra, que por medidas de seguridad se recomiendan los siguientes puntos: asegurar con magia sus hogares, con encantamientos protectores, ya que posiblemente se harán inspecciones nocturnas en presencia de dementotes –todos murmuraron estrepitosamente-… los cuales verificarán que no haya indicios de peligro; así mismo, es obligatorio el toque de queda, pasada la media noche, ningún mago o bruja menor de edad podrá salir de su hogar, los adultos pueden infringir esta regla bajo su responsabilidad; por ningún motivo se permitirá la entrada a Gringotts sin una verificación…"

El señor Crouch hablaba, mientras que los presentes murmuraban sin parar. Albus Dumbledore permanecía sentado tranquilamente en su asiento inicial, algunos profesores también estaban conmocionados, al igual que Hagrid que estaba a punto de astillar la mesa, pues estaba aferrado con los puños en ella.

- El ministerio está enloqueciendo –dijo James, enfadado-. ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?

- Pienso lo mismo que Remus –contestó Lily, tranquilamente-. Dumbledore no querría darnos una noticia de este tipo así como así.

Los murmullos se habían vuelto cada vez más fuertes, así que nuevamente Albus carraspeó y se hizo un silencio repentino. El señor Crouch había terminado de leer su lista, con muy poca atención de los presentes. No tuvo más remedio que guardar el pergamino y Dumbledore caminó hasta el estribo, al lado del señor Crouch, sonriendo serenamente.

- Esta noticia, sin duda, nos ha puesto los pelos de punta –dijo Albus, en un silencio reinante-, pero era preciso darla a conocer. Se preguntarán por qué motivo en el colegio se ha permitido esto. El hecho es muy sencillo, ¿podría explicarlo usted, Barty?

- Sí, por supuesto –contestó nerviosamente, el señor Crouch, suspiró un segundo y continuó-. El Ministerio de Magia está buscando jóvenes, magos y brujas, que quieran unirse a la Escolta General de los Aurores, que se encargará de verificar que no ocurra ningún tipo de acontecimiento fuera de lo normal. Buscamos, muchachos responsables y con habilidades para que ayuden al ministerio a capturar a este terrible mago.

- Es decir –retomó la palabra Albus, al ver que muchos se habían quedado suspendidos con la duda-, el ministerio está comprometido a contratar jóvenes magos y brujas que tengan el valor suficiente para integrarse a ese ejército. Será como cualquier otro trabajo dentro del ministerio, a excepción de los riesgos que éste implica. Es por ello, que fue necesario dar la noticia antes de este anuncio.

- Por favor –continuó el señor Crouch-, aquellos que quieran formar parte –de su bolsillo sacó cuatro rollos de pergamino-, matricúlense en cada una de estas listas, que pasarán por sus mesas.

De inmediato, Albus hizo que los pergaminos llegasen a las mesas respectivas de cada casa, donde muchos querían anotarse. Rápidamente se hicieron multitudes detrás de la lista, al parecer todos quería cooperar. Algunos padres observaban escandalizados cómo sus hijos se anotaban en la lista, pues como muchos, desaprobaban la idea de enfrentar algo tan sobrehumano. Se escuchaban los murmullos y las quejas de los chicos por querer anotarse en la lista lo más pronto posible. Albus la ver a todos disputándose los lugares, dijo con voz tranquila:

- Es conveniente que sepan que este trabajo tiene muchos riesgos. Habrá muchos peligros y amenazas. Sus vidas no volverán a ser las mismas, no podrán seguir haciendo las actividades que cotidianamente están acostumbrados. Sin duda, habrá muchas muertes y…

Fue como si un hechizo de repulsión hubiese caído sobre cada uno de los estudiantes amontonados en las filas. Muchos dieron la media vuelta, otros se quedaron sentados en sus lugares, y los más cínicos regresaron a la lista del pergamino y tacharon sus nombres hasta que fueran irreconocibles. Barty Crouch parecía desconcertado, aunque Albus comprendió que muchos harían eso. Finalmente en la lista de Hufflepuff había sólo cinco muchachos en la lista, en Ravenclaw sólo dos, en Slytherin sólo uno había tomado la iniciativa, lo cual había notado James, pues como se lo esperaba Severus Snape ni siquiera vaciló en anotar su nombre, sabía perfectamente que él jamás querrían ayudar al Ministerio de Magia. Lily lo observó decepcionada. La lista de Gryffindor era un poco más alentadora, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Dian, Peter y Alice se habían matriculado. Cuando el señor Crouch leyó las listas tomó asiento y dejó la ceremonia en manos de Albus.

- Finalmente ha llegado la hora de despedirlos –sonrió Albus, en sus ojos había tristeza-. Una generación más que se va. Muchos de ustedes recordarán todo lo que vivieron en este castillo y lo que aprendieron alrededor de siete años. Como siempre, me siento orgulloso de decirles que al fin se han graduado y como acto final…

Albus giró la muñeca, de su varita salieron chispas brillantes que se elevaron hasta llegar al techo estrellado, arrancando suspiros de emoción. Las chispas comenzaron a saltar por todas partes, haciendo del Gran Comedor un perfecto escenario de fuegos mágico-artificiales. La profesora McGonagall comenzó a leer la lista de los alumnos graduados, se escuchaban sollozos y aplausos.


	3. La invitación

**3  
La invitación**

- ¡Esa ha sido la despedida más increíble que he visto en toda mi vida!

- ¿Te habían despedido antes?

- ¡No… pero no deja de ser sorprendente!

James y Sirius vociferaban entre los gritos y vítores de las cuatro casas graduadas, acompañados de los aplausos que ensordecían provenientes de los padres y profesores.

- ¡Albus siempre supo cómo sorprendernos!

El Gran Comedor estaba abarrotado de todos los estudiantes que brincaban, gritaban, se abrazaban y reían escandalosamente. En unos segundos Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, los había sorprendido con un acto de magia impresionante, que ninguno podría describir.

Los estudiantes se dirigían a las gradas donde se encontraban sus padres, muchos orgullosos de medallas y trofeos extras. Dian se acercó a su familia con sigilo, mientras que Lily corrió arrebatadamente hacia donde se encontraba su familia muggle. Todos parecían contentos y satisfechos. Remus también fue junto a sus padres, quienes estaban orgullosos de él, pues sabían que había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano en siete años, algo que no cualquier estudiante guardaba en sí, en su condición de licántropo Remus obtuvo una de las pocas y mejores puntuaciones en TIMOS y EXTASIS, además del añorado y apreciado Premio Anual, sólo otorgado a los mejores prefectos. Peter fue a los brazos de su madre, que no muy satisfecha con sus puntuaciones, hizo algunas muecas como de gran dolor. James y Sirius fueron con los Potter, que miraban gustosos todo el número que había preparado Dumbledore.

- Finalmente salimos bien librados de ti, James –dijo su madre, con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

- ¿No fue increíble? –exclamó Sirius, con emoción-. Terminamos los siete años y estamos enteritos.

- Parece que fue una tortura –dijo el señor Potter, sarcástico-. Pero hay que reconocerlo, se merecen un gran banquete por su esfuerzo.

- Ojalá sea muy grande –dijo James, apretando su estómago.

Unos metros delante de ellos…

- ¡Perfecto Dian! –dijo su padre, mientras la abrazaba calurosamente. Victorio Roosevelt atraía la atención de las personas por su evidente popularidad, era el mismo retrato de su hija, con el cabello igual de rizado, con las facciones tan similares, a excepción de los ojos-. ¡Los mejores ÉXTASIS en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en los últimos setenta años!

- Podrías bajar la voz un poco, papá –musitó Dian, sonrojada.

- ¿Qué tipo de festejo quieres, corazón? –dijo su madre, tomando uno de los rizos de Dian y enrollándolo cariñosamente. La señora Roosevelt era distinta a su hija, con el cabello de un rubio cenizo y muy corto, pero ambas tenían el mismo verde aceituna en los ojos-. Pide lo que tú quieras. Te lo mereces.

- No es necesario, miren mis calificaciones en Pociones, no son muy buenas –recalcó Dian, apresuradamente.

- Olvida eso, cariñito –exclamó su madre, despreocupadamente.

- Pide lo que más desees –dijo su padre acomodándose la chaqueta, pero Dian observó que era el movimiento parecido a cuando él sacaba la billetera, aunque no lo hizo.

Dian estaba un poco nerviosa, divisó a lo lejos la silueta de Remus, y sonrió tímidamente cuando él le devolvió la mirada.

- Los padres de James harán una cena especial para nosotros. Quisiera ir –pidió Dian, sonriente.

- ¿Qué opinas de eso? –preguntó la señora Roosevelt a su esposo.

- No lo sé, Dian –dijo su padre, sin convencimiento-. Te teníamos una sorpresa.

- ¿Quieres decir que no podré ir? –preguntó ella, desilusionada.

- Corazón, tu sorpresa es mucho mejor –dijo su madre, sonriente.

- Tenemos reservaciones para un viaje a Francia –sonrió su padre.

Dian no podía resistirse a la idea de sus padres. Sabía que ellos quedarían muy decepcionados si ella rechazaba la propuesta. No pudo hacer nada más que fingir su entusiasmo.

- ¡Francia! –exclamó, con una voz que no parecía la suya.

- ¡Perfecto! Esta misma noche partiremos –dijo su madre.

- Hoy mismo… -musitó Dian, con desgano.

- ¡Ah, pero no sin antes…! –esta vez su padre no vaciló en sacar la billetera, y extendió un pergamino lujosamente arreglado.

Sirius se encontraba sumergido en el bullicio del Gran Comedor. Las chicas a su alrededor le daban notitas, cartas, fotografías, etc. Sirius coqueteaba graciosamente, quitándose el cabello de la frente con estilizado detalle.

- ¿Qué harás ahora, Sirius? –preguntaban muchas chicas.

- Pues, en realidad tengo un plan perfectamente diseñado para la nueva vida que llevaré.

- ¿Comenzarás a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia?

- No, no, no –decía Sirius, con solvencia-. Eso no es para mí, tengo unos planes muy distintos.

- ¡Cuéntanos!

- Pienso llevar una vida tranquila –vociferaba Sirius, con una sonrisa vanidosa-, fuera de responsabilidades. Seremos sólo el destino y yo. Viajaré por todo el mundo, conociendo gente nueva, aprendiendo lecciones nuevas y por supuesto, con chicas nuevas… -el comentario hizo que muchas de sus admiradoras suspiraran desilusionadas-. Pero no se preocupen –dijo nuevamente el joven seductor-, siempre las recordaré a ustedes chicas. Para mujeres guapas sólo Hogwarts.

Volvieron a poner sus miradas soñadoras sobre él. Cada pose hecha a propósito, el acento y tono de voz lo hacían irresistiblemente encantador al igual que totalmente vanidoso. James y Remus charlaban animosamente, observando a Sirius, divirtiéndose. Lily se encontraba con sus padres, orgullosos de sus excelentes notas.

- Debo confesarte que me pareció muy extraño el lugar –dijo su padre, divertido.

- ¡Este lugar es precioso! –exclamó su madre, todavía maravillada.

- Me hubiera gustado que Petunia estuviese aquí –dijo Lily, con desilusión.

- Tú bien la conoces, Lily –justificó su padre, suavemente-, está demasiado ocupada con sus propios intereses. Pero estoy seguro de que estará encantada de tenerte nuevamente en casa.

- Se ha pasado todo el día limpiando su habitación –dijo su madre, gustosa.

- Seguramente para tirar algunas de mis pertenencias.

- Vamos Lily, disfruta el momento –dijo su padre, sonriente al igual que su madre-. Ve con tus amigos y diviértete. Estaremos esperándote. ¿Sabes?, esas velas flotantes me llamaron mucho la atención, tu madre y yo iremos a verlas, te veremos en unos minutos.

Lily se separó de ellos, contenta. Se dirigió hacia donde estaban James y Remus, charlando.

- ¿Listos? –exclamó al verlos.

- ¡Por supuesto! –contestó James, animosamente-. Mis padres han dicho que la cena será esta misma noche. Todos están invitados.

- Y mis padres han aceptado –dijo Remus, sonriendo.

- Perfecto, estoy segura de que a mi padre le encantará –dijo Lily, observando que Sirius se acercaba con un par de chicas detrás de él. Por fin lo despidieron con fuertes abrazos y sollozos. Sirius sólo caminó con la misma forma de siempre hacia sus amigos, contoneando su cabello sedoso.

- Me ha costado despegarme de ellas –dijo Sirius, reacomodándose su melena-. Le he ganado a tu prometida, Lunático. Tengo más miembros en mi club de admiradoras que ella –dijo sonriente. Remus le dio un leve golpe en la costilla.

- Hola –saludó Peter. Que había llegado discretamente, después de haberse escapado de los continuos regaños de su madre.

- ¡Ahí vienen Alice y Frank!

Estaban todos reunidos, a excepción de Dian. No la habían visto desde que había ido con sus padres.

- James –dijo tímidamente, Peter-, temo que no podré ir a la cena de tus padres. Lo siento mucho.

- ¿Por qué? –exclamó Sirius, al mismo tiempo que James.

- Bueno, sucede que mi madre no está muy complacida con mis resultados –dijo penosamente.

- ¡Peter, sólo harás falta tú!

- A decir verdad –interrumpió Frank Longbotton-, tampoco podré asistir, James. Mi familia quiere hacer un viaje pequeño a una playa cercana.

- Su familia también me ha invitado –dijo Alice, con la misma disculpa.

- Vaya –dijo James desilusionado-, será muy aburrido si no estamos todos.

- ¡Se me ocurre algo! –exclamó Sirius-. Podríamos vernos en unas semanas, en Las Tres Escobas –propuso animadamente.

- ¡Eso es! –exclamó James-. ¡Podríamos vernos en las próximas tres semanas¿Qué les parece?

- Para entonces mi madre estará menos enfadada –sonrió Peter, tímidamente.

- Y nosotros estaremos de vuelta –contestó Frank.

Dian llegó corriendo hacia ellos, jubilosamente. Se paró en seco y enseguida les mostró el pergamino que su padre le había entregado.

- ¡No lo van a creer! –exclamó, casi sin aliento.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Lily, divertida.

- ¡Enloquecerán! –gritó Dian con emoción.

- ¡Ráfaga de Oro! –gritó Sirius, al lado de Dian, con los ojos desorbitados y su cabello despeinado sin intención-. ¡Eres grande¡Mi diosa!

- ¿Qué sucede? –exclamó James, impaciente.

- ¡ES UN PASE DE CORTESÍA PARA LOS MUNDIALES DE QUIDDITCH DE ESTE AÑO¡Y SON ILIMITADOS! –gritó Sirius.

- ¡Podremos ir todos juntos en los mismos asientos, especiales! –exclamó Dian-. Me los dio mi padre.

Tener pases para los Mundiales era similar a sacarse el premio de lotería. No cualquiera podría tener los mejores asientos de cortesía, y tampoco cualquiera tenía un cupón ilimitado. Sirius pudo haber besado a Dian en ese mismo instante, al no ser por la presencia de Remus.

- ¿PODREMOS IR TODOS? –exclamó James, con emoción.

- Por supuesto, "cupón ilimitado" –dijo Dian, blandiendo el pergamino como si se tratase de un tesoro.

- No será necesaria la espera para reunirnos –dijo Lily, sonriendo-, podremos vernos en los Mundiales.

- La mala noticia –dijo Dian con gesto hastío-, es que no podré ir a la cena.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Remus, desilusionado.

- Francia. Iremos de viaje –dijo Dian, malhumorada.

- Cualquiera que tuviera la oportunidad de ir a Francia no estaría con esa misma cara –dijo Lily, divertida. Dian sonrió amargamente-. Nos veremos nuevamente.

- No pude decirles a mis padres que no tengo deseos de ir –se disculpó Dian.

- No hay problema –dijo James, amablemente.

Un poco de silencio incomodó el pequeño grupo. El tumulto del Gran Comedor era un sonido de fondo que los hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

- Será muy dolorosa la despedida –dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Giraron y se encontraron con la plateada y alargada barba del profesor Albus Dumbledore, que los miraba sonriendo.

– Así que ya parten –suspiró Albus, mirándolos ampliamente-. Estoy muy complacido de verlos felices en lo que fue su colegio y seguirá siendo, por supuesto –sonrieron, a pesar de dudar-. ¿Cuándo serán los Mundiales?

– ¿Perdón? –preguntó Frank, tímidamente.

– Sí¿cuándo serán los Mundiales? –exclamó Albus, sonriendo-. Admito que soy un verdadero fanático de las Avispas de Wimbourne. Espero que esta vez consigan algo más que el abucheo de la tribuna, pero ese no era mi fin –se apresuró a corregir mientras lo veían extrañamente-, a lo que iba era al día preciso de los Mundiales. ¿Estarán todos reunidos?

– Están todos invitados, profesor –respondió Dian, orgullosamente.

– Perfecto. Magnífico –sonrió Albus-. Eso quiere decir que nos veremos en unas semanas. ¡FELIZ FIN DE AÑO!

Se quedaron atónitos cuando Albus se marchó sonriendo y canturreando una melodía extraña. En sus siete años de colegio se habían percatado de que una parte de Albus no funcionaba muy bien, y eso era la cordura, eso no quería decir que no fuese un excelente mago, pero a veces sus frases descabelladas o palabras enloquecidas los confundían.

- Bueno... iremos a los mundiales –dijo Sirius, tremendamente confundido.


	4. Aquellos a los que busca

**4**  
**Aquellos a los que busca**

Quizá habría sido más fácil el adiós en la estación cerca de Hogsmeade si no hubiesen compartido siete años de sus vidas. Se abrazaron por última vez en aquella estación que los hizo partir a los mejores años de colegio. Estando juntos corrieron muchas épocas difícilmente de olvidar, especialmente aquellos encuentros que fueron algo más que simples amistades.

Dian Roosevelt se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, viajando en un poco usual transporte mágico, un carruaje alado, tirado por caballos gigantes, un transporte elegante y ostentoso. Aún siendo así, su mente no se concentraba en el paisaje del exterior; estaba distraída y distante. Sus ojos divisaban la luna en su cuarto menguante, alguien más también la observaba desde otro lugar.

- Ya casi se acerca el día –dijo Remus, afligido-. No será lo mismo.

- Anímate, Lunático –le sonrió Sirius-. Sabes que podrás llamarnos, y...

- Nunca se lo dije a Dian –dijo de pronto Remus, sonriendo amargamente.

- Se lo dirás después. Pero podremos acompañarte en tu próxima transformación.

- No será lo mismo que en el colegio.

- Sé que no será lo mismo, pero estaremos ahí y…

- ¿Tienes idea de cuántos licántropos van por el mundo?

Sirius no encontró alguna broma o palabra adecuada para remediar el dolor de Remus. Ambos se encontraban viajando en el Expreso de Hogwarts que los llevaría al Andén 9 y ¾. James y Lily habían ido a comprar bocadillos al carrito.

- Podría decirte algo, Lunático –respondió Sirius, seriamente como pocas veces en su vida-. Pero no encuentro algo lo suficientemente sensato en mi cabeza hueca.

- Así tenía que ser, Sirius –dijo Remus, encogiéndose en hombros-. Encontraré algo para mí, tal vez.

- ¡Tú eres el genio! –exclamó Sirius, abiertamente-. Todos los departamentos del ministerio pelearían por pagarte un sueldo. Créelo. En cambio yo no tengo nada qué hacer ahora.

- Chicas –sonrió Remus.

- Bueno –dijo Sirius, con una risa ahogada-, sería fabuloso que ellas me pagaran algún sueldo extra por cada cita. Pero eso es imposible. Además tú no tienes nada de qué quejarte, tienes a Dian.

James y Lily, llevaron algunas golosinas. Se les notaba contentos al contrario de los demás: Sirius se encontraba callado y Remus volvía a tener el mismo cansancio de siempre. Anteriormente, sus transformaciones habían sido soportables, en cambio ahora comenzaba a sentirse agotado, tal y como el primer Remus que tuvo Hogwarts.

- Cornamenta –lo llamó Sirius, tranquilamente-, quisiera hablar contigo… sobre algo que…

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó James, intrigado por el aspecto de Sirius.

- Necesito decírtelo –dijo Sirius, con el cabello revuelto-, tengo un dilema. Quizá… vaya a casa de mis padres mañana por la tarde.

James se quedó sorprendido, incluso creyó que se trataba de una broma, pero por su aspecto sabía que hablaba enserio.

- Quisiera recoger algunas de mis pertenencias –dijo Sirius, rápidamente-. Y, visitar a mi tío Alphard, necesitaré de su ayuda.

- Está bien, Sirius. Pero¿cuál es el problema?

- Ahí estará mi madre.

Lily y Remus escuchaban atentamente la conversación. Así que Remus no pudo evitar emitir un comentario. Ni mucho menos Lily.

- Podrías llegar a un acuerdo con ella –dijo Remus, reflexivamente.

- Y terminar todo en paz –sugirió Lily.

- ¡Eso es imposible! –exclamó Sirius, desorbitado-. ¡Ella no escuchará!

- Es tu madre, Sirius.

Sirius contuvo todo el repertorio de palabras ofensivas que tenía para su madre y que habían estado trabajando en su mente desde el momento en que salió de casa. Ahora necesitaba volver, reclamar lo suyo y largarse una vez por todas.

- Mi plan es distinto a lo que ustedes piensan –dijo Sirius, con el ceño fruncido-. Afortunadamente, no conocen a mis padres, ni a mi familia entera. Son detestables.

- Ninguna familia puede ser tan mala –replicó James.

- La mía lo es –siguió Sirius-. Con sus manías de sangre pura.

Lily comprendía ese sentimiento de Sirius hacia su familia, ella muchas veces se había quejado de tener una hermana tan escrupulosamente muggle, pero lo que no podía entender era ese rencor de Sirius hacia los Black.

- Tienes que ir a tu casa, Sirius –le dijo Lily-. Por lo menos hablar con tu madre.

- Si pudiera, le diría lo ruin que es –dijo Sirius, con malicia-. Pero mis asuntos son otros.

- No sería correcto insultar a tu madre –pensó Remus-, pero es mejor que arreglen sus diferencias.

- Y sabes que siempre serás bienvenido en casa –dijo James, tranquilamente.

Sirius sonrió agriamente y continuó parte del camino en completo silencio. James y Lily conversaban animadamente, mientras Remus había conseguido un ejemplar de El Profeta, el cual leía detenidamente, hasta toparse con una noticia lo bastante impactante.

- Escuchen esto –comenzó Remus. Extendió el diario mientras los demás se acercaban a leerlo-: "MINISTERIO DE MAGIA EN LA BUSQUEDA DEL MAGO TENEBROSO".

- ¡Eso es justamente lo que dijo Crouch! –exclamó Sirius-. Sigue leyendo, Remus.

- "Esta mañana –leía Remus-, el Ministro ha dado un informe de última hora sobre los espantosos rumores del surgimiento de un Mago Tenebroso. La comunidad mágica está alarmada y esperan que esta noticia sea un grave error del Ministerio de Magia. Lo cierto es que los acontecimientos poco naturales que han sucedido llevan a pensar que lo dicho es completamente verdad".

- ¿Lo ven? –señaló Lily-. Por algo Dumbledore quería que nos enteráramos de la noticia antes de salir del colegio.

Remus continuó leyendo el reportaje. La nota era extensa además de que resultaba poco agradable, pues hacían mención a nombres como "Mago Tenebroso", "Hechicero Oscuro", "Mago mortífero", y para quienes vivían en el mundo mágico esos términos eran aterradores. Remus terminó de leer el artículo, con una preocupación enorme, Sirius cavilaba en su mente, muchas veces el ministerio quería darse importancia de héroe y redactaba noticias falsas al profeta para que después declarara que ellos mismos serían quienes acabaran con todas esas fanfarronerías, pero esta noticia era la espeluznante.

- "Lo más peligroso sería el hecho de que gente ambiciosa o extremadamente poderosa en las artes oscuras se le uniera" –leyó un fragmento Remus-. Ahora comprendo a Dumbledore, él quería mantenernos informados, para estar en el camino correcto.

- Así tenía que ser –dijo Lily-. El diario tiene razón, mucha gente se le unirá.

- Pero¿quiénes serán tan idiotas para hacerlo? –preguntó Sirius, intrigado.

- Seguramente serás uno de ellos –se escuchó una fría voz-. Eso incrementaría tu popularidad, Black.

Sirius entornó sus ojos en el rostro pálido de Severus Snape, que había aparecido fuera del compartimiento. James estaba muy cerca de él y dudaba en cerrarle la puerta justo en la nariz.

- ¿Nunca te enseñaron modales, Snape? –preguntó Remus, fastidiado.

- Sí Quejicus¿tu mami nunca te dijo que debes tocar la puerta? –siguió Sirius.

Lily lo miró apesadumbrada, habían pasado dos años en que la amistad entre ellos se había disuelto, él la había llamado "sangre sucia", y aunque Lily intentó escucharlo, sus disculpas no sirvieron de nada. Ahora que ella se encontraba con James, era más frecuente ver en Severus el peor carácter de toda su vida.

- Sólo me aseguraba de que tuviesen un viaje placentero –sonrió Severus, forzadamente.

- Recuerda Snape, tengo todavía la insignia y mientras no bajemos del expreso puedo usarla –dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

- Perfecto, Lupin –respondió Severus con enojo-. Mira qué miedo me has causado.

Remus hizo ademán de levantarse del asiento, pero la mano de Lily lo sostuvo, aunque Sirius trató de hacer lo mismo. Severus rió maliciosamente, su nariz se arrugó hasta la ceja. En sus manos también llevaba el diario de El Profeta.

- Ya veremos que sucede –dijo Severus y se marchó airosamente girando la túnica.

Lo vieron salir, finalmente sería la última vez que tendrían que ver el rostro pálido de Severus Snape. A pesar de todos los problemas que se desencadenaron gracias a la rivalidad entre ellos, no le guardaban rencor. Sin embargo su presencia era molesta. Siete años intentando evadirlo y al fin el día esperado se cumplía.

Continuaron el viaje en el expreso, algunas veces silenciosos, por ratos se escuchaban risas del pasillo o provenientes del vagón continuo. Regresar ese día a casa sería diferente, muy diferente. Inclusive cuando el tren paró en la estación muchos se tardaron más de cinco minutos en bajar, quizá no querrían olvidar el olor de asientos de piel.

- Todos a casa –sonrió Sirius, con sarcasmo. Bufándose de su propio caso.

- Vamos, una cena nos espera –dijo James, golpeándolo levemente en la espalda.

- Anímate, Remus –lo codeó Lily.

Caminaron tranquilamente por el apretujado corredor. Las familias de los estudiantes los esperaban ansiosos. El ambiente era distinto, pues nunca habían llegado a la estación a media noche. Aunque sus padres ya habían estado con ellos, no podían viajar en el Expreso de Hogwarts (diseñado sólo para estudiantes). Los padres de Lily aguardarían en la estación muggle. James pudo divisar a los suyos muy cerca de un pilar y Remus encontró a su familia en cuanto descendió del vagón. Sirius, se despidió de varias amigas y se acercó a los Potter.

* * *

- En realidad esperábamos más invitados. Pero la cena resultará tal y como la planeábamos –dijo el señor Potter, una vez estando en el comedor.

La casa de los Potter era equivalente a la familia. Habitaciones confortables, cálidas y acogedoras. Graciosos adornos dispersos por dondequiera. Y un ambiente lo suficientemente mágico. Lo que los padres de Lily tuvieron muy presente.

- Es una lástima que los demás chicos no pudiesen asistir –se lamentó la señora Potter.

- Podos sabdieron de vacadciones –trató de decir Sirius, comiendo a grandes bocados.

- ¿Cómo dijo? –preguntó el padre de Remus.

- Todos salieron de vacaciones –repitió Remus.

- Ah, entiendo –sonrió el señor Lupin-. ¿Alguno de ustedes también tiene planeado salir?

- Lod Munbdiabdes de Quidditch –volvió a responder Sirius, con la boca llena.

- ¿Cómo dijo? –preguntó la madre de Lily, divertida.

- Los Mundiales de Quidditch –volvió a corregir Remus.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó el señor Potter-. ¿Tienen entradas?

- Así es. En los mejores asientos exclusivos –señaló James, orgullosamente.

- ¡Increíble! –exclamó el señor Lupin-. ¿Cómo consiguieron boletos?

- Pod el padred de Diand Rooseveltd –intervino la boca llena de Sirius.

- ¿Cómo dijo? –preguntaron todos al unísono.

- Por el padre de Dian Roosevelt –corrigió Lily, solazada-. Él jugó una temporada al quidditch profesional y ahora trabaja en la Confederación en un puesto muy importante –esta información era especial a sus padres, pues en el mundo mágico todos lo conocían.

- ¡Claro! –exclamó la señora Potter-. Recuerdo su nombre. Victorio Roosevelt. Ese muchacho tan guapo y encantador. Quién iba a pensar que tuviese una hija.

- Y tand linbda –siguió Sirius. Remus le dirigió una mirada un poco amenazadora. Sirius pasó el bocado completo-. Y tan linda chica… muy inteligente…

- Ella juega al quidditch tan bien como su padre –siguió James.

- Era de esperarse, los buenos jugadores deben preservarse –dijo la señora Lupin.

A unos miles de kilómetros, Dian deseaba estar en casa de los Potter en lugar de ese viaje que ni siquiera había deseado. En sus pensamientos se atravesaban ideas que la perturbaban pues aunque quisiera evitar afrontarlo sabía que toda su vida, desde que tenía uso de razón, sus padres habían tomado el mismo rumbo de aquella ocasión, pareciera que toda su infancia y adolescencia la obligaron a tomar ese carruaje que la llevaba a un destino al que no deseaba llegar. Sus padres controlaban sus deseos que no tenían un precio y los transformaban en bellos regalos aparatosos y caros.

- Se supone que esa cara debería tener una sonrisa –dijo su madre en un susurro. Viajaban rápidamente por las vías mágicas, pero dentro del vagón la velocidad era tan lenta que parecían estar en una cómoda salita de estar-. ¿Por qué estás triste?

- No estoy triste.

- ¿Enojada?

- No.

- ¿Te sientes mal? –exclamó su madre-. Porque si es así podemos parar inmediatamente y…

- No entiendes, mamá –contestó Dian en un arrebato-. Estoy muy cansada.

- Comprendo, corazón –dijo su madre delicadamente, mientras le acomodaba un rizo suelto-. Sé que debes estar cansada, pero este viaje es especialmente para que te relajes. Verás que pasaremos unas vacaciones increíbles.

- Ya quiero que sean los mundiales –masculló Dian, molesta.

- ¡Los mundiales! –exclamó su madre-. ¿Has invitado a todos tus amigos?

En ese mismo instante entró al vagón el señor Roosevelt. Llevaba una carta elegantemente firmada y se sentó cerca de su esposa. Sacó un puro de su bolsillo y su ceño se plegó con un gesto de preocupación. Dian no prestaba atención, su mirada nuevamente perdida.

- Este hombre aún es un aguafiestas –dijo de pronto su padre.

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó la señora Roosevelt, acercándose a leer la carta.

- Kart Broadmoor –contestó el señor Roosevelt, extendiéndole la carta con malhumor-. Escribió diciendo que me quiere dentro de dos semanas en el Ministerio de Magia, pues tienen problemas con los preparativos de los mundiales. Dejé clarísimo que pasaría unas vacaciones antes del evento.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que regresaremos a casa? –preguntó Dian con emoción.

- Parece como si te alegraras por ello –dijo su padre, divertido-. No regresaremos a casa. Según mi agenda –sacó su varita y con un leve giro hizo aparecer una pila de pergaminos, que daban giros continuos, pasando de hoja en hoja-, tengo justas dos semanas antes de volver. Así que tendremos que reducir el viaje.

- ¡Qué lástima!

- ¡Qué bien!

Sus padres miraron a Dian extrañados con el último comentario. A diferencia de ellos, Dian no deseaba esas costosas vacaciones.

- Si el Ministerio de Magia tiene problemas ahora, seguramente también querrán que regrese al trabajo antes de tiempo –se lamentó la señora Roosevelt-. ¡Quería unas verdaderas vacaciones!

- El deber llama –suspiró su esposo-. Lamento que estas vacaciones no hayan salido tan perfectas como lo habíamos planeado para ti.

- ¡Por mí no hay ningún problema! –exclamó Dian, tranquila-. Si ustedes tienen que regresar al ministerio, podré pasar las vacaciones en casa, o con mis amigos.

El poco tiempo que sus padres dedicaban a Dian estaba cobrando sus daños, cada año que pasaba en ausencia de ellos causaba que ella deseara menos tiempo con ambos. Involuntariamente habían perdido esa conexión que quizá en los primeros años de su vida se forjó. Ahora Dian tenía otros intereses y por supuesto otras ambiciones.

- No podrás quedarte en casa –respondió su madre-. No podríamos dejarte sola.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? –exclamó Dian, ofendida-. ¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente capaz para cuidarme?

- El cuidado de la casa es una gran responsabilidad –respondió su padre, pasivamente-, no desconfiamos de ti, pero recuerda los tiempos, Dian. Estamos viviendo una situación muy difícil.

- ¡Es por ese estúpido supuesto Mago Tenebroso que anda suelto por ahí! –exclamó Dian, molesta-. ¡Son tonterías¡Papá, si algo sucediera en el ministerio se lo habrían dicho a mamá¡Ni siquiera ha salido en los periódicos!

El padre de Dian, con toda calma, desplegó un ejemplar del día, era "El Profeta", venía dentro del sobre de la carta. Se lo extendió a Dian, que lo leyó detenidamente.

- Pensábamos que tomarías más enserio las palabras de tu director –dijo su madre, muy seria.

- Dian, el verdadero problema para los preparativos de los mundiales es el peligro que puede correr la afición dentro del juego con este maniaco andando a sus anchas –explicó su padre-¿te das cuenta? No es seguro que estés sola en casa mientras nosotros estamos fuera.

- No tardarán en llamarme para comenzar con las investigaciones del caso –siguió su madre, preocupada-. ¿Te imaginas nuestra angustia al saber que estarás sola? No deseamos por nada que ocurra algo, que este asunto se escape de nuestras manos.

Dian leía el artículo a medias. Se enfureció al ver que sus padres tenían razón. Después de todo, ella era capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa, cualquier problema¿acaso no era ya una bruja experimentada?

- Si esta niña no puede cuidarse sola¿a qué parvulario la enviarán? –preguntó Dian con sarcasmo, que sonaba más a reclamo.

Sus padres intercambiaron miradas cansadas. ¿Por qué Dian tenía que ser tan difícil de liar¿por qué simplemente no seguía órdenes? Ella los miraba como si estuviese retándolos, esperando la respuesta para protestar algo en contra.

Su padre pulverizó el puro consumido. Si sus padres fueran puros, seguramente ella haría lo mismo. Seguía conteniéndose, esperando una buena argumentación, voces firmes para poder oponerse a sus padres.

- Tu abuelo –respondió su padre. Pero Dian no encontró palabras a esa contestación.

* * *

- Señor¿cree que entenderán esto?

- Por supuesto que sí, Hagrid. Están más dispuestos que la misma escolta oficial.

Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento de piel escarlata. En su despacho se respiraba una agradable calidez. Hagrid estaba escribiendo una carta enmarañada, que aún no tenía destinatario. Albus se paseaba por la larga alfombra de su despacho, hasta detenerse frente al retrato de un antiguo director: Phineas Nigellus.

- Tú más que nadie sabes lo que planean –dijo Phineas a Dumbledore, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Así es –respondió Dumbledore.

- Perfecto –seguía sonriendo, Phineas.

- ¡Listo, señor! –dijo Hagrid, firmando la carta.

- Bien, Hagrid. Todo va muy bien.

Hagrid se encargó de sellar la carta en el sobre. La guardó cuidadosamente dentro de su bolsillo. Y Albus regresó a su asiento de piel, posando sus manos entrelazadas sobre su escritorio.

- Le aseguro, Dumbledore, que todo saldrá conforme a lo planeado –dijo Hagrid, con su gruesa voz.

- Eso espero, Hagrid. Pero a pesar de todo mi cabeza aún tiene una gran duda. Mi confianza no está depositada en todo el procedimiento.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó Hagrid, temeroso.

- Todavía pienso… -dijo Albus, absorto- en los riesgos que implica esto.

- ¿Duda del plan? –volvió a preguntar Hagrid, con miedo.

- Del plan no, Hagrid.

- ¿Entonces, de qué se trata?

- Dudo de aquellos a los que busca.


	5. Escorias

**5  
Escorias**

- Espero que tu madre me dé una porción más para el camino.

Sirius se frotaba la barriga tendido en la salita de estar de la casa Potter. Lo que había sido una noche de cena familiar acababa de terminar. La familia de Remus se había ido a casa al mismo tiempo que la familia Evans. James estaba tendido al lado de Sirius, sólo pensando.

- Ya quiero ir a esos mundiales –decía Sirius, con rostro soñador-. Comenzaré a contar las semanas que faltan a partir de hoy. ¡Imagínate ver a los verdaderos campeones en vivo! No sé qué haré todo este tiempo para que corra rápido. Le pediré un autógrafo a toda la selección de Inglaterra… ¿crees que me autografíen mis calzoncillos con su escudo, Cornamenta?... ¿James?... ¡James!

- ¿Qué? –contestó ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

- Ni siquiera estás escuchándome –dijo Sirius, de malagana-. ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada.

- Dime, cuatro ojos.

- Cuatro ojos.

- Es por aquella muchacha de cabellos rojo pasión¿verdad?

- ¿Qué?

- No te hagas el tonto –dijo Sirius, con una burla-. Sé que estás pensando en ella. No ha pasado siquiera una hora y ya la estás extrañando. Patético, Potter, patético.

James sonrió asintiendo.

* * *

- No será sencillo, señor –decía Hagrid, frotándose el mentón.

- No lo será Hagrid, pero confiemos en que ocurrirá lo mejor –respondió Albus, sonriendo sencillamente.

- ¿Qué podría pasar si el Señor Tenebroso llega a su poder?

Albus se reclinó un poco sobre su silla de piel. En el fondo de la habitación, en el cuadro que ocupaba Phineas no había nada, su dueño había salido de paseo.

- Eso todavía no lo sé, Hagrid, pero sería muy peligroso.

- ¿Cree que en verdad haya gente esperando a unírsele? –preguntó Hagrid, con cautela.

- No creo que lo haya. Ni siquiera se lo imaginan, pero ocurrirá.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, Dumbledore?

- Sí, así es. Hay gente que quizá se aliará con él, pero no tiene idea de lo que ocurrirá aún.

- Es como si él buscase a aquellos de mente débil.

- Correcto. Eso es lo que busca. Gente de mente débil, pero fuerza poderosa. Sólo aquellos que tengan una personalidad dura no se dejarán convencer. Mi temor no es a ese mago tenebroso, no, no, no. Mi mayor miedo son todos esos magos que están por acercarse a él, porque sólo así lo harán llegar al poder. Mientras más gente tenga en su bando más fuerte se volverá.

- Eso suena muy peligroso… demasiado –contestó Hagrid, con angustia-. ¿Sospecha de quienes se le unirán?

- No, Hagrid. Uno nunca puede conocer las almas de todos los magos que ve con sus ojos. Pero puedo asegurar que serán grandes dolores de cabeza.

* * *

- Petunia me produce jaqueca –pensaba una angustiada Lily.

En cuanto llegó a casa se percató que su hermana no se encontraba. Había arreglado su habitación compartida, efectivamente, pero el orden impecable provocaba que Lily no quisiera ni moverse por temor a dañar la armonía con la cual había colocado su hermana todos los objetos de la habitación. Lily dejó su equipaje, su baúl y lechuza en un rincón, pensó que estaba destinado a ella, por ser el punto más lejano de todas las pertenencias de Petunia, su hermana mayor. Lily estaba pensando en todo lo que le restaba por hacer. No se sentía preparada para nada.

- Llegaste –dijo una voz femenina y opaca desde la puerta.

Lily estaba recargada sobre un silloncito al lado de su ventanal. Cuando giró se encontró con el flaco y pálido rostro de su hermana, entrando a la habitación. Su cuello era tan delgado y alto que una jirafa lo envidiaría. Su vestuario siempre era el mismo, de una muchacha recatada y de buena casa, frívolo para el gusto de Lily. Inclusive su peinado era demasiado ostentoso.

- Llegué –respondió Lily, regresando su vista hacia el ventanal.

- Era de esperarse –respondió Petunia, con su voz chirriante-. Seguramente ese colegio al que ibas era de mala muerte, sólo pasaste siete años ahí.

- Hubieses querido que fueran más¿no es así?

- A mi gusto sí.

Petunia estaba cepillándose su claro cabello frente al espejo, alzando más su huesudo cuello. Lily sólo pudo esbozar una breve sonrisa, al ver la actitud de su hermana. Las vacaciones a veces la abrumaban, pues significaba ver a Petunia todos los días del verano, ahora sería mucho peor, tendría que verla hasta que alguna de las dos viviera por su cuenta. A Lily le llegó un extraño olor a flores¿silvestres?

- ¡Puag! –exclamó Lily, mirando a su hermana-. ¿Qué diablos es eso, Petunia?

- No es nada que te importe, tonta –respondió Petunia, de mal talante.

- No me digas que es tu loción –dijo Lily, con la nariz tapada con sus manos.

- Y muy cara, si quieres saber más –dijo Petunia, rociándose más por todo el cuello.

- ¿A quién quieres perturbar con ese horrendo olor? –preguntó Lily, con una risita.

- A nadie –contestó Petunia, con nerviosismo.

Lily entendió. Su hermana llevaba uno de sus mejores vestidos. Había colocado un prendedor brillante en su cabello y traía puestas zapatillas.

- ¿Tienes una cita, Petunia? –exclamó Lily, incrédula.

- No es nada que te interese, Lilian –respondió Petunia con desaire.

- ¡Tienes una cita! –exclamó Lily, divertida. De inmediato comenzó a reír.

- ¡Cállate, bruja tonta! –gritó Petunia enfurecida, apuntándole con un cepillo.

- ¿Me quieres lanzar un hechizo con ese cepillo? –rió Lily, todavía más.

- ¡Eres una…!

De pronto se escuchó el claxon de un auto, fuera de la casa. Petunia volvió al espejo, a retocarse rápidamente. Lily corrió al ventanal, para espiar, quizá sería su futuro cuñado. Y no se equivocaba: en un elegante _mustang_ _67_ de vestiduras de piel y color rojo, venía un muchacho de cabello ondeado y claro. Pitaba la bocina con gran estruendo, como para llamar la atención de los vecinos y presumir su hermoso auto. Esa noche Petunia, la anormal Petunia, tendría una cita con… ¿un gordo?

- ¿Ese es… tu novio? –preguntó Lily, antes de soltar una carcajada.

- ¡No es mi novio! –exclamó Petunia-. Sólo salimos.

- ¿No te da pena? –preguntó Lily, divertida-. ¡Qué guapo es el tío!

- ¡Cállate, tonta! Vernon, es un gran tipo. Nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú.

- ¡Qué suerte la mía! –exclamó Lily-. ¿Sabes?, lo único bueno que tiene es ese auto.

- ¡Termina con tus idioteces! –gritó Petunia-. Vernon Dursley ha estado en los mejores colegios de la ciudad. Es de buena familia y me lleva a lugares muy caros, que tú nunca podrás conocer.

Lily alzó las manos y encogió los hombros. Se rió una vez más y fue a la puerta. Petunia terminó de alzarse el cabello y salió disparada detrás de Lily. El tipo del auto, llamado Vernon, seguía pitando y los vecinos estaban observando por las ventanas. Lily llegó a la puerta y al pórtico, se detuvo, dentro del auto había un tipo gordo, de rostro rosado e inflado, un patético bigote pequeño y rasurado de los lados. Lily se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo satisfecha. Petunia llegó rápidamente y miró a su hermana con una mirada asesina.

- ¡Como vuelvas a decir algo sobre él, te mataré, Lilian!

- No te preocupes, lo he visto todo –dijo Lily, sonriendo.

Petunia bajó del pórtico y subió al _mustang_, dio un portazo y el tipo arrancó rechinando las llantas para hacer una despedida triunfal hacía el público en el que se había convertido el vecindario. Lily aún reía con incredulidad, al parecer la espera para que su hermana se fuese de casa estaba llegando al final. Entró y dio un vistazo a la sala de estar, ahí estaba su padre leyendo el periódico muggle.

- ¿Se ha ido, Petunia? –preguntó él.

- Sí, al parecer un cerdito vino por ella –rió Lily.

- Veo que ya conoces a ese chico –sonrió su padre, apartando el periódico e invitándola a sentarse.

- Petunia cada vez tiene gustos más extraños –respondió la chica, al sentarse.

- Pero nunca atiende a lo que le decimos –dijo su padre-. No lo sé, Lily. A veces no parece pertenecer a este mundo.

- Siempre ha sido así Petunia. La conoces perfectamente.

- Sí –suspiró su padre-, pero algunas veces me pregunto si en verdad cambiará.

- Tal vez no –dijo Lily, sonriendo, se recostó sobre el hombro de su padre-. Pero en el fondo tiene un buen corazón.

* * *

Para la mañana siguiente, el camino fue demasiado largo. Los expresos estaban saturados con magos y brujas que iban a vacacionar. Sirius tuvo que esperar dos horas de trayecto para llegar hasta el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Iba cansado y poco emocionado, en realidad nada le apetecía más que estar en otro lugar y no regresar a casa. Se detuvo en seco cuando llegó al lugar. Recordó que hacía mucho tiempo que no se paraba por ahí y de inmediato frente a él, comenzó a aparecer una casa: una puerta elegante salió de entre la casa número 11 y 13, aparecieron unas paredes estilo barroco y unas ventanas con herrería sombría pero elegante a su vez.

- Aquí estoy, otra vez –suspiró Sirius.

El chico subió los escalones de piedra, sin apartar la vista del suelo. Observó a su alrededor una serie de adornos aparatosos como los que amaba su madre. Llegó a la puerta y tocó al timbre que era una campanita pequeña que producía una melodía triste. De pronto la puerta se abrió lentamente, saliendo un suave aroma a limpio que llegó hasta la nariz de Sirius y le recordó cuánto detestaba ese olor.

- Ah… -se escuchó un leve gruñido-, el amo por fin regresa a casa.

Sirius desvió la vista y encontró a Kreacher, su elfo doméstico. Un elfo que daba miedo, tenía la nariz demasiado puntiaguda y en sus ojos se podía leer "avaricia". Sirius dio un leve saludo con las cejas.

- Déjame entrar, Kreacher –dijo Sirius de malagana.

- Oh, no, no, no… no puedo, amo –respondió Kreacher, con malicia-. Su señora madre ha dado la orden de que si su sucio y podrido hijo llegase a la puerta, no lo dejara pasar.

- Estás chiflado –dijo Sirius y puso un pie dentro de la casa.

Kreacher enfureció y tomó a Sirius por la pierna. El chico se quejaba pues las largas uñas del elfo le estaba rasguñando la pantorrilla, pero aún así siguió caminando hasta el interior de la casa. Kreacher daba gruñidos de furia, pero Sirius logró entrar al vestíbulo. La casa seguía tal y como la recordaba: ordenada, limpia, pulcra y llena de codicia.

- Suéltalo, Kreacher –se escuchó una voz masculina que provenía del fondo del vestíbulo.

Kreacher inmediatamente dejó la pierna de su amo, pero todavía lo miraba con sus ojos de felino.

- Ahora vete –le volvió a reprimir el muchacho.

Sirius lo miró fijamente y no comprendió cuánto había cambiado. Tal vez el tiempo de verdad había pasado y sus ojos se habían desacostumbrado a verlo. Tenía el cabello crecido hasta media espalda y su tez más blanca de lo normal. Iba vestido con piel negra y lucía una barba descuidada alrededor del mentón.

- Excelente día para regresar, Sirius –le dijo, el joven.

- Regulus¿sigues aquí?

- ¿Dónde se supone que debería estar? Yo no soy el hijo fugitivo –rió mordazmente y caminó hacia la sala de estar-. Vamos hermano, no te quedes ahí.

Sirius entró a la sala, estaba decorada como antes. Regulus se sentó con los brazos cruzados y observó con una leve sonrisa a Sirius.

- El tiempo tampoco ha pasado en vano sobre ti.

- Regulus, estás perdiendo tu tiempo. ¿Por qué no hiciste caso a mis comentarios antes de irme? Debiste de haberte ido tú también.

- No, Sirius. Me alegro de no haber seguido tu camino –sonrió Regulus-. Esta casa ha cambiado en todo¿sabes?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Regulus sonrió y se levantó. Caminó hacia el retrato de la familia Black. En su parte inferior decía la leyenda: "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black". Regulus colocó su dedo en una parte del retrato. Sirius se levantó para observar lo que su hermano menor le mostraba y se percató de que ahí, un tiempo atrás había estado su rostro. Ahora ya lo habían borrado.

- ¿Comprendes? –dijo Regulus-. Eres historia Sirius. Una historia mal contada.

Sirius frunció el ceño y miró a Regulus con ira. Su hermano menor, aquel que tanto había cuidado, que había tratado de conducir por el buen camino, de alejarlo de las garras de sus padres se estaba volviendo un igual a ellos. Muy joven estaba echando su vida a la basura.

- Una noticia más, Sirius –dijo Regulus mirándolo despectivamente-. Mi padre ha cambiado completamente los papeles de la casa Black –sonrió satisfactoriamente-, frente a tus ojos está el dueño y señor de todo lo que puedas ver alrededor.

- ¿QUÉ? –explotó Sirius, furioso.

- La fortuna de la familia Black está en mis manos. Mi padre ha cambiado su testamento. No tienes nada, Sirius. Estás en la vil ruina. Desheredado y en la calle. Fue un grave error haberte ido.

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, REGULUS¡NO TIENES NI LA MÁS MÍNIMA IDEA DE LO QUE ESTAS PERSONAS TE QUERRÁN HACER¿ACASO NO HAS APRENDIDO NADA¡EN LOS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS SÓLO HAN QUERIDO MANIPULARNOS!

- ¡Escúchame tú, Sirius! –gritó Regulus-. ¡Tú eres el idiota por no hacer caso a mi madre¡Siempre quieres lucirte, quieres llamar la atención¿De qué te sirve ahora todo eso? –comenzó a reír estridentemente-. Puros¿comprendes? Debemos mantenernos puros.

Sirius apretó la mandíbula, como su transformación en animago. No se contuvo más y su puño derecho, con toda la fuerza acumulada, fue a parar al pálido rostro de Regulus, que recibió el impacto y cayó al suelo, sangrando de la nariz y el labio. Sirius se acercó con aire imponente y posó su pie sobre el estómago de su hermano menor.

- Tienes razón, fui un idiota –sonrió Sirius, apretando más el pie sobre el abdomen de su hermano que gemía de dolor-. Fui un estúpido al haberme molestado contigo. Lamento haberte dado mi confianza y haber tratado de sacarte de aquí. Púdrete, Regulus.

- ¡Qué diablos está pasando! –chilló la voz de una mujer-. ¡Qué le has hecho a mi hijo!

Sirius giró y vio a su madre, una mujer recatada y con los ojos encolerizados viendo la escena: Regulus sangrando en el suelo y encogido. La señora Black se acercó a Sirius y trató de darle una bofetada, pero Sirius rápidamente la tomó por el brazo, deteniéndola y sonrió.

- Fue un gusto regresar a casa, madre –y salió hecho una furia.

Antes de salir, sacó su varita del bolsillo e hizo un hechizo de demolición, la casa se vio envuelta en una onda de aire que comenzó a derrumbar, cuadros, adornos y figuras caras. Sirius salió furioso y no tenía más remedio que buscar una nueva manera para sobrevivir. Casi tropieza con una gran motocicleta que se encontraba estacionada justo al frente de la casa. Gigantesca y fina, negra en cuero. Entonces detuvo su encolerizada marcha. Se paró al lado de la motocicleta y vio las iniciales de Regulus en una placa. Sin más, Sirius volvió a utilizar su varita y cambió "RB" por "SB".

- Por lo menos me llevaré algo –sonrió satisfecho y subió a la motocicleta.

Arrancó y emprendió viaje hacia un lugar, donde se encontraba un buen Black que podría ayudarlo. Mientras a lo lejos desparecía el desorden que había provocado en la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

* * *

Unas semanas después…

- Pasarás un momento muy agradable. Te fascinará estar ahí.

El padre de Dian había tratado de animarla durante todo el viaje. Recorrieron por lo menos tres ciudades para llegar hasta aquel sitio. Viajaron en un expreso, pero llegando a las partes más frías de la ciudad tuvieron que abordar una carroza muy particular, tirada por hermosos caballos negros. Habían llegado a la región de Dunmow. Un lugar muy frío y alejado, cubierto por montañas. Se dirigían a una casa que no tenía número, ni dirección, pocos sabían su localización. De pronto el carruaje donde viajaban se detuvo y a Dian se le revolvió el estómago.

- Bien. Pues, aquí estás –sonrió su padre.

- Hasta pronto –se despidió Dian, rápidamente y se levantó de su asiento.

- ¡Espera, espera! –dijo su padre, divertido-. No te despidas así como así. Antes tengo que darte unas instrucciones.

- Escucho.

- No fastidies a tu abuelo, no interrumpas su espacio y por favor, por nada del mundo entres a su biblioteca¿entendido?

- Sí, pero ¿qué hay de malo en ella?

- Nada, pero a él le molesta ser interrumpido.

- Entiendo –dijo Dian, resignada-, sólo espero que la presencia de mis amigos no lo incomode.

- Debes hablar con él y llegar a un acuerdo, sólo así tus amigos podrán venir. ¿Bien?

- Sí, te escribiré antes de los mundiales.

- Eso espero. Diviértete y ten mucho cuidado.

Dian asintió, su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla y la chica bajó del carruaje. El cochero bajó su equipaje, junto con su lechuza. De pronto, se encontraba frente a un majestuoso castillo, medieval, rodeado por unas extensas áreas verdes. En la verja había ramas enredadas señorialmente y el camino que se prolongaba hasta la entrada del castillo estaba rodeado de extrañas figuras ornamentadas. Dian caminó con cautela y en la entrada la esperaba una mujer, alta, con el cabello recogido en la nuca, y un rostro demasiado serio. Le ayudó a cargar su equipaje, mientras la carroza donde había viajado se marchaba con su padre.

- Bienvenida, señorita –dijo con cortesía.

Dian asintió, temerosa. La mujer se presentó como la ama de llaves y dirigió a Dian hacia la entrada del castillo. En el recorrido, se percató de que su abuelo tenía muchos sirvientes a su disposición. Ningún elfo doméstico. Entraron a la mansión. Era verdaderamente lujosa, un vestíbulo gigantesco con adornos bañados en oro. Extrañas figuras pintadas en el techo. Unas largas escaleras que descendían desde varios pisos.

- Su abuelo la espera en la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Dian, estremecida-. Yo no puedo ir a ese lugar –recordó las últimas palabras que su padre había mencionado.

- Son indicaciones de su abuelo.

- Pero, yo…

La ama de llaves dejó el equipaje en el vestíbulo y unos sirvientes vinieron a recogerlo para llevarlo a su respectiva habitación. Dian estaba nerviosa, su padre había dicho que no entrara a la biblioteca de su abuelo, y sin embargo él quería encontrarse con ella ahí mismo. La mujer la condujo hacia un pasillo que se encontraba a la izquierda y caminaba a su lado. El pasillo estaba levemente alumbrado, conforme avanzaban, el lugar se hacía más oscuro y sombrío, aunque las figuras pintadas como en el techo seguían apareciendo en las paredes. Dian se tronaba los dedos. Pensaba que si su padre había dicho que su abuelo se molestaba por entrar a su biblioteca, estaba muy equivocado.

- ¿Está segura que mi abuelo quiere verme ahí?

- Por supuesto –respondió la mujer-. Ha dado órdenes de que viniese inmediatamente aquí.

- Este castillo es gigantesco¿no se cansa de recorrer todo esto? –preguntó Dian, pero la mujer no le respondió.

Al fin se detuvieron en una puerta negra, tallada finamente y la ama de llaves llamó tres veces. De pronto se abrió con un chirrido y Dian sudaba más que en un partido de quidditch. Cuando entraron se encontraron con una increíble biblioteca repleta de libros, de todos tamaños y colores, estaban acomodados en tres pisos de dos metros cada uno. En el fondo de la enorme habitación estaba ajustado un elegante escritorio, con papeles ordenados y tinteros. Un hombre se encontraba de pie ahí. Alto, con el cabello negro azabache, grandes entradas en la sien con marcas de canas, lentes brillantes circulares. Con aspecto joven y mirada inteligente. Llevaba un traje de levita. Dian no supo cómo saludarlo.

- Por fin –comenzó el hombre, con voz ronca-. Aquí está mi nieta, tan hermosa y escoria.


	6. La noche de luna llena

**6  
La noche de luna llena**

- Creo que te han contado bastante sobre mí, abuelo.

- No te imaginas cuánto.

Dian, aunque asustada, enfrentó a su abuelo después de tantos años. El hombre era, excéntrico y jactancioso, le gustaba lo perfecto, lo pulcro y lo elegante. Su porte era altivo y Dian sabía lo testarudo que podría llegar a ser.

- Y bien, espero que te instales pronto, Celesth –dijo su abuelo, avanzando hacia el escritorio.

- Sí –respondió Dian, un poco mosqueada. Su segundo nombre no le agradaba mucho y en voz de su abuelo parecía peor.

Dian cada vez comprendía menos a su abuelo. Echó un vistazo rápido y notó que en las brillantes paredes había cuadros que iban seriados. Su abuelo la notó distraída y la invitó a sentarse frente al escritorio, en unas sillitas de piel escarlata.

- ¿Por qué querías verme aquí? –preguntó Dian, suspicaz.

- Eres intuitiva –señaló su abuelo. Abrió una gaveta del escritorio y sacó un puro-. No puedo mentirte, Celesth. Me pareció una buena idea ya que han pasado siete años desperdiciados y no quería perder otra oportunidad.

- ¿A qué te refieres con siete años desperdiciados, abuelo? –preguntó Dian, un poco ofendida.

- Has estudiado muy poco.

- ¡Estuve en Hogwarts todo este tiempo!

- Hogwarts no es lo mismo ni nada parecido a mis tiempos –siguió el hombre-. Además, es una vergüenza en la casa que quedaste. Por favor, Celesth¿en verdad quieres ser como tu padre? Un simple deportista con suerte.

- Abuelo, mi padre ha hecho grandes cosas en el quidditch. Su nombre es muy famoso y no creo que los demás lo subestimen como tú.

- Eso para mí no significa nada –continuó, dando grandes bocanadas al puro-. ¿Ves toda esta biblioteca? No te imaginas cuánta riqueza en historia, en herencia, en filosofía hay dentro de nuestros dominios. Y todo ha quedado desperdiciado, al vacío. Es una desdicha para mí, que mis dos únicos hijos varones no hayan hecho nada productivo. Tu tío Luca murió hace años luchando contra la injusticia élfica. ¡Pavadas¡Una reverenda estupidez¿Dónde quedaron todos esos años de sabiduría que le inculqué?

Dian se quedó observando un punto de la biblioteca, al parecer su abuelo tenía millones de libros, no se imaginaba la angustia que su padre y tío debieron pasar estudiando todos esos tomos.

- Siguió tu padre. Con el mismo estúpido ejemplo –dijo su abuelo, mientras se servía vino tinto con la varita-. Terminó siendo un Gryffindor, un jugadorcillo de mundiales. Trofeos, medallas y riqueza le siguieron. Y ahora su hija está tratando de imitarlo de pies a cabeza. No me equivoco¿verdad? Los ilustres libros que están aquí no han sido repasados por años, todo el saber y poder que pudieses querer se encuentra en grandes filas sobre esos estantes. Pero en cambio, escogen la vida fácil, la vida de triunfos banales. Has vivido en un mundo pintado de colores brillantes, lleno de campos de quidditch. Pregúntate¿eso es lo que quieres? Ser como tu padre, que ahora sigue metido en la misma bobería del deporte.

- ¿Cómo sabes que jugué al quidditch? –preguntó Dian, dañada con las palabras.

- Es fácil adivinarlo, tienes la misma facha que tu padre. Ese ademán al caminar, como si estuviesen en un vuelo a medio campo –siguió su abuelo-. Pero por una parte notó algo de provecho en ti.

- ¿Cómo puedo tener algo de provecho con todo lo que me has dicho¿quieres que vuelva a nacer?

- De mis pocos nietos, tú eres la única que se atreve a responderme con tal desfachatez e insolencia –reprimió el hombre-, pero lejos de molestarme me anima a seguir esforzándome contigo. Pues, aunque no lo creas, eso me dice que aún en tus venas corre sangre Roosevelt. Lo que en verdad me enorgullece, la verdadera sucesión familiar se te nota en los ojos. Sólo hay que trabajar un poco con ello.

- Qué locuras –respondió Dian, con las cejas arqueadas-. Creo que mejor iré a instalarme.

- ¿Dónde has guardado mi libro de magia?

- ¿El que me dio mi padre?

- El que te di yo –contestó su abuelo, firme-. Se lo heredé a tu padre, pero prácticamente es mío.

- Lo traigo en mi equipaje –respondió Dian.

- ¿Lo llevaste al colegio?

- Sí, pero…

- Excelente –de pronto su abuelo se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia uno de los estantes de la biblioteca, desechando su puro-. Al fin me das noticias buenas, Celesth.

El hombre buscaba entre los libros uno que fuera el adecuado. Dian esperaba al pie de la puerta. Todos estos años pensó que el abuelo era exigente y testarudo, pero no se imaginó que había perdido la razón. Se acercó con un libro negro en portada y letras verdes esmeralda, Dian pudo divisar el grosor del tomo, habría por lo menos más de 300 páginas. Su abuelo se lo entregó delicadamente, sonriendo con cierta malicia.

- Tendrás tiempo para leerlo, lo sé –dijo con confianza-. Ahora retírate, tengo algunos papeles que llenar. Necesito de absoluto silencio, nos veremos hasta la cena.

Dian se apresuraba para salir, pero una duda la inquietó antes de dar vuelta a la perilla de la puerta. Su abuelo la miró arrogantemente.

- ¿Podré salir a dar paseos? –preguntó la chica.

- Puedes ir.

- De acuerdo –la chica abrió la puerta.

- ¡Celesth! –exclamó su abuelo-. Olvidé decirlo, te encontrarás con una desagradable sorpresa en el segundo piso. Vete ya.

Dian no quería irse sin saber, pero esa mirada de su abuelo la obligó. Dio media vuelta y salió por la fina puerta sin hacer ruido. Se marchó con paso desganado. No sabía en qué pensar, sólo que serían algunas semanas aburridas de estancia, mientras sus amigos llegaran. Con toda la calma subió las escaleras, llegando al segundo piso.

- ¡Tú!

- ¡Por supuesto que soy yo, tonta!

- ¡Qué demonios haces aquí!

- No tengo porqué darte explicaciones.

Dian miraba furiosa a una chica, de apariencia extraña. Tal como había dicho su abuelo, en la segunda planta se encontraría con una sorpresa demasiado desagradable. La chica le regresaba la misma mirada asesina a Dian. Ambas podrían haberse matado. Ella era Salma, hija del fallecido Luca Roosevelt. Por lo tanto, prima de Dian. Completamente distintas. Salma vestía con vaqueros ajustados y cadenas colgantes, el cabello lo tenía teñido de un color azul deslumbrante y la nariz perforada por ambos lados.

- Si me hubieran dicho que estas serían las vacaciones más desagradables de mi vida, no hubiera aceptado venir –dijo Dian, enfadada, mientras seguía su camino sin saber cuál era su habitación. Salma la perseguía provocadoramente.

- ¡Estoy saltando de gusto por verte, prima! –exclamó Salma, con su timbre escandaloso.

- Aléjate de mí –dijo Dian, con los nervios de punta.

- ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme? –preguntó Salma, con labia-. Discúlpeme, pero no era mi intención ofender a la princesa de papá, ni mucho menos a la consentida del abuelo.

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! –exclamó Dian, enfurecida-. Sino yo…

- ¿Tú qué? –preguntó la chica, retadoramente.

Dian sacó la varita apuntándole sin vacilar.

* * *

Una motocicleta emitía un ruido estruendoso mientras recorría los caminos viejos de una calle empedrada. Era un barrio bohemio y lleno de gente muggle. Sirius apretaba con fuerza los manguillos del manubrio, iba enfurecido con la mala experiencia que había tenido en casa de sus padres. Las últimas semanas había vivido como perro callejero muggle, alimentándose como tal y viajando como humano. Había robado la motocicleta de su hermano Regulus y estaba más que enterado de que se encontraba en la vil ruina. Se dirigía a casa de un pariente más, su tío Alphard. No había sido un buen mago para la familia, pero había tenido algunos gestos de cariño hacia Sirius las pocas veces que se encontraban en reuniones familiares. El tío afirmaba que Sirius tenía su misma apariencia, además le agradaba por ser un estudiante de Hogwarts. Y Sirius ahora no tenía más alternativa que buscar ayuda desesperada. Temía que su tío no se encontrara viviendo en la misma residencia de hace años. Tal y como sus recuerdos lo hicieron llegar, estaba viajando por barrios muggles, donde anteriormente se situaba la casa, el tío tenía algunos gustos excéntricos.

Sirius se detuvo cuando percibió a lo lejos una pequeña y delicada residencia, con árboles alrededor y una verja pequeña al frente. Leyó en una placa que se encontraba cerca del buzón de correo: "Ex integrante de la noble y ancestral familia de los Black". Sirius sonrió con el atrevimiento de la lámina. Él también hubiese hecho lo mismo. Sirius dejó estacionada la motocicleta recién robada y entró por la verja hacia el pórtico, donde había una silla de descanso. Sin inmutarse llamó dos veces a la puerta, iba turbado y agobiado. Observó que el vecindario debía ser demasiado muggle, pues utilizaban el correo normal y las casas estaban situadas permanentemente en un lugar. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Sirius tuvo miedo de que otro elfo chiflado como Kreacher volviera a prensarse de su pierna. Pero esta vez abrió una mujer de aspecto senil, a quien reconoció como la mucama de su tío.

- Hola –saludó Sirius, con amplia sonrisa-. Busco al tío Alphard. ¿Está en casa?

La mucama dudó un poco y revisó a Sirius de pies a cabeza. Luego hizo un gesto arqueado con las cejas y abrió más la puerta, con rostro de conmoción.

- ¿Quién lo busca? –preguntó la mujer, insegura.

- Soy Sirius Black –dijo el chico, pronunciando su apellido con cierto recelo-. Sobrino de Alphard, me urge hablar con él.

- Lo siento mucho, muchacho.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Entre –lo invitó la mucama.

Sirius entró con cautela. La mujer cerró la puerta y Sirius pudo notar que la casa era acogedora, casi como la de los Potter; se encontraba ordenada perfectamente y limpia hasta el último rincón. La luz se filtraba por las ventanas. Pero aparte de la mucama y él no había nadie más.

- Ya lo decía el amo Alphard –comenzó la mucama, ofreciéndole asiento a Sirius-. Es una verdadera suerte que me encontrara hoy, muchacho.

- ¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Sirius extrañado.

- Al parecer su tío sabía muy bien que usted vendría –dijo la mujer-. Lástima que ya no se halle aquí.

- Ah, entiendo –dijo Sirius, tranquilo-. Se encuentra de viaje. ¿Cuándo vuelve?

- Lamentablemente, nunca regresará.

Sirius miró a la mucama, extrañado. En tres años no había tenido noticias de su tío, desde que había estado hostil con la familia no se enteraba de nada.

- Su tío Alphard falleció hace un año –dijo la mujer, afligida.

- N-no puede ser –musitó Sirius con preocupación. Se llevó las manos a la cara y su sedoso cabello le cayó en la frente.

- Así es, muchacho –respondió la mucama-. Es una verdadera pena, era un excelente hombre.

- ¿Cómo ocurrió? –preguntó Sirius, todavía asombrado-. Estaba sano siempre.

- ¡Y lo fue! –exclamó la mujer-. Sólo que no escuchó recomendaciones. Había estado planeando con emoción un interesante experimento de pociones y fórmulas. Construyó un laboratorio en el desván. Pero algo falló… salió mal. El laboratorio quedó intacto, pero él murió instantáneamente.

Sirius sintió todo el último año de culpa sobre su espalda, pues nunca se tomó la molestia de escribir a su tío, imaginando que se encontraba bien. No tenía nada que hacer ya.

- De vez en cuando vengo a limpiar la casa –respondió la mucama-, no puedo dejar de venir, es mi manera de gratitud. Ahora no hay nadie que se haga cargo de ella más que usted.

- ¿C-cómo dice? –preguntó Sirius.

- Hace unos meses llegó por correo la herencia de su tío –dijo la mujer. Se levantó y fue hacia una gaveta cercana y sacó unos papeles-. Son suyos –le extendió los pergaminos-. Su tío ha dejado una importante bóveda en Gringotts. Y ahora está a su nombre, pues sin una familia cercana más que usted, dejó claro que le pertenecería todo esto a su único sobrino que le había sido fiel: Sirius Black.

Sirius tomó los papeles, nerviosamente. Efectivamente el ministerio había dejado propiedades importantes de dinero en una bóveda especial. La vida de Sirius había cambiado: de ser el miserable hijo de los Black, a ser el heredero de la fortuna del tío Alphard.

- ¡Esto es imposible! –exclamó Sirius, con emoción-. Simplemente no puede ser. Yo, yo… nunca lo habría imaginado.

- Al parecer le tenía mucho afecto.

- Y no se imagina yo cuánto lo aprecié. Sabía que no me iba a fallar.

- Pues, entonces usted decidirá cuándo mudarse –sonrió la mucama.

* * *

Habían pasado semanas de haber egresado de Hogwarts. Remus se encontraba débil, no sólo por la despedida con sus amigos, si no por una situación más. Esa noche era luna llena y al parecer nadie lo recordaba, ni el propio Remus. Extrañaba a Dian. Por su mente pasaban miles de cosas y se sentía bastante afligido pues ella no le había escrito una sola carta desde que partió con sus padres. Comenzaba a preocuparse por el correo extraviado.

Remus estaba en su cómoda habitación con todos estos pensamientos rondándole. Observaba el final de la tarde y cómo poco a poco iba apareciendo un cielo marino que indicaba el principio de la noche. Se quedó inmóvil sin quitar la vista.

Qué hermosa parecía ser la noche cuando comenzaba a salir. Esos matices negros moteados de azul fuerte. Involuntariamente, Remus sintió una gran necesidad de contemplar ese paisaje y nunca alejarse de ahí. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar para permanecer así. Sus oídos se agudizaron, podía escuchar el suave silbido de la noche y el agitar de los árboles cercanos y lejanos. Sus manos se apretaron fuertemente, la mandíbula quedó hermética a su cara y sus ojos claros se dirigieron hacia un punto del cielo que mostraba lo que realmente era.

La luna llena comenzaba a salir. Esa grande circunferencia plateada que era mortal para el pobre Remus Lupin. De pronto su cuerpo dejó de sentir y se dejó llevar. Sus piernas se despegaban de él y los brazos se le entumecían. Su cara no era la misma, con dolor y un grito ahogado, con lo que parecía ser también un gruñido, comenzó a cambiar su rostro. Su nariz se alargó y pasó a ser casi lo mismo con su boca: un hocico. Las orejas crecieron y el pelo castaño pegado a sus grandes músculos rompió su vestimenta.

Remus quedó a la deriva, como un animal y aún así dentro de él tenía a un hombre. Sentía correr por sus salvajes venas el instinto bruto de demoler todo lo que su vista pudiera captar. Su habitación quedó hecha añicos antes de que pudiera escapar por la ventana. Quizá dentro de su inconsciente sabía que alguien podría resultar lastimado. Su madre entró corriendo a la habitación después de los azotes y ruidos que había escuchado, pero para ese entonces Remus debía haber corrido muy lejos.

* * *

James Potter era afortunado en recibir correo. Se encontraba en la comodidad de su casa, leyendo "El Profeta" que seguía dando su manual semanario para defenderse del temible Mago Tenebroso. De pronto por su ventana se escucharon suaves picoteos de lechuza. Abrió el ventanal y su mensajera entró volando por él, con dos cartas en el pico. James la acercó a su jaula, le dio de beber y la lechuza se quedó reposando y ululando contenta. Mientras, James tomó las dos cartas y pudo identificar de quiénes eran: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y Lily Evans.

- Perfecto –musitó, mientras abría la primera carta de Sirius.

"_Hola Cornamenta:_

_No vas a creer lo que ha pasado. Disculpa si no me mantuve en contacto contigo estas últimas semanas, pero muchos pendientes me esperaban. Tal vez te resulte poco normal que utilice la mensajería convencional, pero por lo pronto no puedo hacer uso de nuestros inventos. Me encuentro en perfectas condiciones. ¿Recuerdas la casa de mis padres? No permanecí ahí, ni diez minutos. Creo que te imaginas que me marché por mi propia cuenta. Y así fue, pero antes tuve que romperle la cara al estúpido de Regulus. Tendré que contártelo personalmente. _

_Estoy en casa del tío Alphard. Pero me encontré con la desagradable noticia de que él ya había muerto. Eso me sorprendió bastante y claro que me dolió. Era el único pariente al que le agradaba y para mí, era mi único pariente. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. Me ha dejado una bóveda en Gringotts. Además de que su casa ha quedado a mi nombre. Todo esto es demasiado lujo para mí, creo que me queda grande la herencia, fui un descarado que no le envió una sola carta en el último año. Igual, esta casa es excesiva para mí, no pienso quedarme con ella. _

_He encontrado el verdadero amor. Y no te puedo decir que es por una mujer. ¡No! tampoco es lo que te imaginas, no pongas esa cara… si no es una mujer, no es otra cosa que una motocicleta. ¿Sorprendido? Pude robarla a tiempo. ¡Ah, otra vez con tus caras tontas, Potter! No creas que asalté a alguien. Era de Regulus, y esta hermosura se me cruzó en el camino, así que la tomé y la hice mía, mi motocicleta. _

_Potter, te veré dentro de poco. No creas que haya olvidado regresar. Y tampoco he olvidado ir a los Mundiales del Quidditch. Lamento no haberte escrito, pero dentro de unos días nos veremos para partir. Por cierto, no he escrito a Lunático ni a Colagusano. Así que dales mis saludos y a las chicas un beso. ¡Ja! Hasta pronto, Cornamenta._

_Se despide: Canuto"._

James terminó de leer con una sonrisa. Comenzaba a preocuparse por Sirius, pero sabía que él y su ingenio estarían bien. Dejó la carta dentro de su sobre y tomó la de Peter, con su mala caligrafía. La extendió y notó que su amigo tenía prisa, pues la tinta casi se había corrido y eran pocas líneas.

"_Hola James:_

_Estoy pasando unas vacaciones formidables con mi madre. Los mundiales ya están muy próximos y estoy alistando todo para ir pronto. Nos veremos en King Cross¿no es verdad? Como te lo dije, me encuentro bien. Espero que tú lo estés y todos los chicos también. Eso es todo, hasta entonces._

_Saludos de: Peter"._

- Conciso… -sonrió James, irónico. Al fin sus manos habían tomado la carta de Lily. En su mesita de noche tenía apilados docenas de sobres con su firma. En todo ese tiempo se escribían diario. A veces, ya no sabían que contar. Desplegó la carta y leyó.

"_Hola:_

_¿Notas la diferencia? A puesto que sí. Me urgía escribirte lo más pronto posible pues he recibido una carta de Hogwarts. Aunque en realidad se trata de Hagrid. En un principio pensé que era un saludo, pero se trataba de otra cosa más. Pero tampoco te alarmes._

_Al parecer Dumbledore nos quiere ver en el Ministerio de Magia dentro de una semana. ¿Recuerdas la hoja que firmamos en la ceremonia de graduación? Pues ya es hora de que cumplamos nuestra palabra. Hagrid dice que debemos estar en el ministerio para que seamos asignados a nuestros deberes. ¿No te parece extraño? Supuse que hasta que terminaran las vacaciones seríamos ubicados. La verdad no sé qué pensar. Hagrid no dijo mucho en su carta. _

_Como los mundiales están cercanos, debo decirles a los chicos que estén listos. Pero me extraña aún más que Dian todavía no me escriba. Después de ti no he recibido una sola carta más. Así que si tienes noticias de alguno de los chicos no olvides avisarme._

_Hasta pronto. Cuídate mucho._

_Recuerda que te ama: Lily._

_PD: Espero que estés admirando la hermosa luna llena"._

James sonrió contento, nadie lo hacía sentirse así más que Lily. Así que regresó la carta a su sobre y volvió a apilarlo sobre su mesita de noche junto con el resto. Se sentó en el borde de la cama pensando. Seguramente ese aviso de Hagrid era directo desde Dumbledore. Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en el estómago y sintió una sensación de inquietud. "_Espero que estés admirando la hermosa luna llena_". James se levantó sobresaltado y abrió su ventana, sólo para encontrarse con el terrible brillo de la luna.

- ¡REMUS! –exclamó, exaltado.

De las penumbras de un bosque, emergía una figura encorvada, avanzaba lentamente sobre las hierbas y maleza mal cortadas. Aparentemente desde su sombra parecía un hombre, pero cuando se le veía de cerca, se distinguía el rostro de ese fiero animal. Ahora estaba débil. Herido con sus propias garras, el hombre lobo caminaba despacio, casi por el suelo. De sus patas corría sangre y tenía los pantalones hechos jirones. Comenzó a aullar con dolor, cada vez más le costaba continuar, hacía un gran esfuerzo por seguir de pie. Parecía que la naturaleza no se compadecía de él, la noche era fría y la luna llena fulguraba en todo lo alto. Jadeaba y gruñía pesadamente. Hasta que el cuerpo de hombre no pudo soportar y cayó sobre unos matorrales, sin aliento, sin fuerza y casi sin conocimiento. Esto último, lo hacía todavía humano.

A lo lejos, se escucharon pasos, Remus lo percibió. Suaves golpeteos de cascos, como si un caballo se acercara hacia él. Desde esa posición, casi desfallecido, no podía apreciar nada, además el autocontrol lo había perdido parcialmente. Abriéndose paso entre unos arbustos, apareció un ciervo, con sus cuernos regios, dirigiéndose hacia el lobo. Dentro de Remus nació una sonrisa que en ese momento no era capaz de esbozar, sintió gran regocijo al ver que no estaba solo. El ciervo se acercó al lobo y se inclinó ante él, sin miedo a ser mordido. Remus jadeaba y no enfocaba la vista. El ciervo tomó al lobo por el lomo y lo subió al suyo con esfuerzo. El peso de la noche era más grande que el corporal. Así, el ciervo salió de las penumbras con el lobo apoyado sobre él. Emprendió camino trotando suavemente. Remus no reconocía nada, pero en el fondo sabía que ese ciervo era James Potter y que como lo había prometido años antes, no lo dejó solo.

* * *

La mesa estaba puesta. Un comedor largo y señorial, adornado con luz de velas, la noche y la hermosa luna llena.

- ¡No hay nada como una noche así! –exclamó Louis Roosevelt. Entraba al bello comedor, donde lo esperaban atentas las dos nietas que se fulminaban con la mirada.

- Así es –respondió Salma, con elocuencia.

El abuelo las miró airoso, era evidente el conflicto que existía entre ellas. Se dirigió a su silla, que a diferencia de todas las demás, era mucho más grande. Dian se encontraba separada de Salma, y era una fortuna que así fuera. Desde que había llegado a la mansión evitaba encuentros con ella. Los sirvientes trajeron la cena, mientras el ama de llaves vigilaba que no hubiera ninguna imperfección, después de varios días ahí, Dian comenzaba a molestarse con esa actitud.

- Es bien dicho que la noche es mejor para vivir que para dormitar –decía el abuelo-. ¿Cómo la han pasado? –preguntó más interesado por la respuesta de Dian que la de Salma.

- ¡Maravilloso! –exclamó Salma-. Daría lo que fuera por vivir aquí permanentemente.

- Ya veo –respondió el abuelo, sin inmutarse-. ¿Qué tal tú, Celesth?

- Bien –respondió la chica, casi sin probar bocado.

- ¿Sólo bien? –preguntó el abuelo un poco decepcionado.

- ¡No seas tan malagradecida! –interrumpió Salma, con la intención de fastidiar.

- La pasaría mejor en otros momentos –sonrió Dian, mirando de reojo a Salma.

- ¿Te refieres a mí? –preguntó Salma, ofendida.

- Creo que sí, eres tú –se encogió en hombros, Dian.

- Lo lamento mucho, pero yo llegué primero, intrusa –Salma comenzaba a levantar la voz.

El ama de llaves hizo ademán de controlar la discusión, pero el abuelo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera. Las observaba pelear. Las chicas estaban levantadas, a punto de golpearse o asesinarse con los cubiertos o las varitas.

- ¿Te crees demasiado buena? –preguntó, Salma-. ¿Sólo por estar rodeada de lujos crees que eres buena bruja?

- ¡Cállate! –gritó Dian, sin control.

- ¿Ah sí? –preguntó, sarcástica-. ¡Supongo que todo lo que sabes lo aprendiste de tu patético colegio!

Las dos giraron hacia el abuelo, mientras él las observaba cruzado de brazos.

- ¡QUIERO QUE SE LARGUE YA! –gritaron ambas chicas al unísono. El abuelo frunció el seño. Se levantó de su silla.

- Quiero una copa de vino en mi biblioteca –dijo al ama de llaves y comenzó a salir del comedor, dejándolas solas.

Observaron cómo el abuelo se iba lentamente, ambas se miraron furiosas. Guardaron unos minutos de silencio, quedaron completamente solas en el enorme y elegante comedor. Dian tomó asiento, hecha una furia. Salma se paró justo al lado de uno de los ventanales, mientras respiraba agitadamente. El problema era el mismo de siempre, envidia y egoísmo, sin saber quién cedería.

- Escucha –comenzó a hablar, Salma-: si tú me odias y yo te odio...

- Qué inteligente –contestó Dian, en tono irónico.

- ¿Quieres seguir con tus jueguitos idiotas? –replicó Salma, encolerizada-. Yo no tengo ninguna intención de seguir soportándote, y si tú también deseas que yo desaparezca debes escucharme –Dian no protestó-. No pelearé más contigo, sólo pierdo mi tiempo. Así que, hagamos un trato¿vale? Es un pacto, que no podemos romper -Dian la miró inconforme, pero Salma continuó. Al parecer nadie más escuchaba, pues la mansión parecía estar tan solitaria como siempre-. ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Qué intentas conseguir con esto? –preguntó la chica, desconfiada.

- No tenemos nada que perder –dijo Salma, convencida-. Ambas ganaremos algo.

- ¿Qué es lo que ganaré yo si hago las paces contigo?

- Estaba pensando que –siguió Salma-, podría dejarte tranquila si hacemos el trato. Es decir, prometo no molestarte, ni mencionar una sola palabra, si cooperas conmigo, claro.

- Dime qué es lo que tú quieres, sabré si me conviene o no –contestó Dian, interesada.

- Sé que dentro de poco los Mundiales de Quidditch comenzarán –dijo Salma, sonriente. Dian imaginaba lo que ocurría-. Es más que evidente que irás. Me imagino que debes tener acceso a los partidos. ¿Acaso me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas –respondió Dian, tranquilamente-. ¿Y para qué quieres ir?

- Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes –contestó Salma, haciéndose la interesante-. El punto aquí es que me gustaría ir. ¿Crees que puedas darme unos pases?

Dian se recargó en la silla, sonrió apaciblemente. Salma la miraba con impaciencia.

- Bien –respondió Dian-, claro que te daré unos pases. Pero también te daré dos advertencias. Sólo accederé a dártelos si tú obedeces a todo lo que yo diga.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Salma.

- Pues de otra forma yo no acepto.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

- Está bien –respondió, vencida-. ¿Cuál es la segunda advertencia?

- Había invitado antes a mis amigos para los mundiales. Ellos nos acompañarán.

- Mientras no sean como tú, engreídos, me llevaré bien con ellos –sonrió Salma, con malicia.

- Espero que el trato no haya comenzado ya, porque de lo contrario rompiste tu promesa.

- Todavía no comienza –dijo Salma, acercándose a Dian-. Pero terminando los mundiales se anula esto¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo –respondió Dian.

Y entonces después de mucho tiempo y ambas con gesto de desagrado se dieron la mano. Salma salió del comedor y Dian se quedó a terminar la cena, mirando la luna a través de los ventanales.

* * *

- ¡Gracias por traer a Remus de regreso!

- No es nada.

- Pero¿cómo es que te encontró?

- A decir verdad, fue una casualidad. Todavía no lo comprendo.

- ¡Fue una suerte que fueras tú¡Y no recibiste ninguna mordida!

- En el fondo Remus debe reconocerme.

Era una mañana fresca y soleada, Remus Lupin se encontraba en su habitación, con la mitad del cuerpo arañado y ensangrentado, tenía unas vendas que lo cubrían y un pañuelo mojado en la cabeza. A su lado se encontraban sus padres, observándolo preocupadamente, uno de sus mejores amigos lo había llevado hasta casa. Y es que Lunático recordaba perfectamente a Cornamenta y sabía que no era cualquier persona. En la noche de luna llena James había acompañado a Remus durante toda su transformación; por la mañana lo había llevado hasta casa de sus padres de donde había escapado. Ahora estaba siendo atendido y curado de todas las llagas que él mismo se había provocado en la desesperación de no encontrar víctimas, ni compañía. Todavía no despertaba completamente, pero se encontraba ya consciente. Sus padres dejaron a James y Remus solos para conversar un poco.

- Gracias –dijo Remus, sin fuerzas.

- La verdad es que tuve mucha suerte –sonrió James-. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Lunático?

- N-no lo sé –respondió Remus, preocupado-. No pienso mucho cuando hay luna llena¿sabes?

- Lo sé –respondió James-. Tu madre tiene razón, hubiera sido una desgracia si hubieses mordido a alguien.

- Es algo que me parte la cabeza cada vez que hay luna llena. No me lo recuerdes más, viejo.

- Lo lamento.

- Pero dime¿dónde me encontraste?

- En verdad¿no lo recuerdas?

- No tengo idea.

- Pues estabas cerca de la Casa de los Gritos –explicó James, pausadamente-. Imaginé que estarías ahí en luna llena, pero me sorprendí cuando te vi rondando por Hogsmeade.

- Me siento muy culpable, pude haber lastimado a alguien. A mi propia familia, la luna me transformó todavía estando aquí.

- ¿No pensaste que fuera a ocurrir?

- Sí, era obvio que ocurriría, pero no sé… perdí el sentido –resopló-. ¿Has visto a Canuto?

- No, no lo he visto –dijo, extrañado-. Pero envió una carta, al parecer heredó unas pertenencias de su tío Alphard.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Remus-, pero él todavía sigue vivo¿no es así?

- No, murió hace un año. Sirius escribió afligido, pero bastante tranquilo, al parecer tuvo algunos conflictos en casa de sus padres.

- Era de suponerse.

- Sí, sólo dijo que nos vería antes de los mundiales, cuando nos reunamos.

Remus asintió, sonrió afligidamente e intentó no pensar.


	7. El misterioso linaje Roosevelt

**7  
El misterioso linaje Roosevelt**

- Sólo estarán aquí unos cuantos días. Prometo que no serán muchos.

- ¿Son de Hogwarts?

- Sí, amigos del colegio.

- Irán a esos estúpidos e inútiles Mundiales de Quidditch¿no es así?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Tu padre me envió un boleto de cortesía. Como si me importara.

- Muchas personas quisieran tener ese boleto.

- No hablemos de eso. Si lo deseas pueden venir, mientras no los tenga en mi vista.

- De acuerdo. Gracias.

Dian salió de la biblioteca. Había dejado el último libro que su abuelo le había prestado, todavía en su mente aparecían párrafos y algunas frases de sus páginas. Un libro sumamente interesante y a la vez fuera de lo común. De esa forma también había aprovechado pedirle autorización para que sus amigos pasaran unos días en el castillo en el transcurso de los días de mundiales. Extrañamente él había aceptado. Así que Dian se dirigió a la torre donde estaban las lechuzas, igual que Hogwarts, el castillo contaba con su propia lechucería. El lugar era tan enorme que Dian todavía no recorría todos los pasillos. Segura que su abuelo daría su consentimiento, había escrito dos cartas, las cuales llevaba selladas y listas para enviarse. Así que llegó a la lechucería, escogió dos lechuzas, de las mejores, y les ató las cartas en sus respectivas patas. Las lechuzas emprendieron vuelo mientras Dian salía de la torre.

Lily Evans se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente. Sus padres no estaban en casa, y su engreída hermana Petunia hablaba por el aparato eléctrico muggle al que llamaban teléfono. Así que no había mucho qué hacer. Extrañaba los desayunos en Hogwarts, el ruido matutino de los estudiantes hablando animadamente sobre las clases, las carcajadas de Dian y Sirius, los comentarios mañaneros de Remus, pero sin duda lo que más añoraba era la compañía de James. Sabía que muy pronto lo vería y por ese único motivo se encontraba demasiado emocionada como para dormir tranquilamente. En ese momento entró Petunia al comedor. Si su nariz hubiese estado un poco más ancha, le habría parecido ver a Severus Snape con su rostro antipático, como en las mañanas de Hogwarts. Lily sonrió un momento, divertida. Petunia arrugó más la nariz y se sirvió un poco de cereal antes de sentarse muy lejana de Lily.

- Supe que llegaste muy noche ayer, Tuney –sonrió Lily-. ¿Adónde fuiste con tu novio?

- Eso es algo que no te interesa, Lilian –respondió Petunia con desagrado.

- Mamá estaba preocupada, sólo por eso me atreví a preguntarte -dijo Lily en el mismo tono.

- Ese es problema mío.

- ¿Por qué esa agresividad? –preguntó Lily, tranquilamente-. ¿Qué acaso como hermanas no podemos hacernos esas preguntas?

- Claro que sí –dijo Petunia fríamente-, sólo si tú fueras como yo.

Lily guardó silencio. Era muy duro afrontar la discriminación en el mundo mágico, cuando a los hijos de padres no magos se les llamaba despectivamente "sangre sucia", pero era más duro que en su propia familia no la aceptaran tal y como era. Aunque sus padres no encontraban ningún motivo para hacerla sentir mal, les fascinaba la idea de que Lily fuese una bruja, su hermana no hallaba la forma de hacerle saber que había una gran diferencia entre ambas. Mientras Petunia sonreía satisfactoriamente, en la ventana Lily observó a una forma muy extraña que se acercaba volando, se trataba de una lechuza y no tuvo tiempo de advertirle a Petunia lo que ocurriría, a decir verdad, no quiso hacerlo. La lechuza entró precipitadamente al comedor de la casa Evans, sacudiendo todo a su alrededor, incluso el esplendoroso peinado de Petunia. Lily reía a carcajadas mientras veía cómo Petunia gritaba presa del horror al ver una lechuza enredada en su cabeza revoloteando sin parar. Lily pensando en el daño que podía ocasionarse la lechuza fue hacia Petunia y separó su cabello de las patas del ave. Todavía riendo tomó el sobre y pensando que era una carta de James, la abrió sin prestar atención, pero cuando la desplegó observó que era una carta con una caligrafía muy peculiar.

"_Hola Lily:_

_Sé lo que debes estar pensando, que soy una desconsiderada por no haberme comunicado en todo este tiempo. Mis razones son muy importantes. Es un hecho que los Mundiales de Quidditch se celebran en tres días, así que lo mejor sería que estuviesen todos aquí en las primeras horas de mañana. Así podríamos alistarnos con más tiempo. _

_No les comenté un pequeño detalle, a decir verdad, enorme detalle. Mis padres fueron llamados al Ministerio de Magia antes de tiempo y desde hace unas semanas estoy pasando un increíble verano en casa de mi abuelo. Así que el lugar a donde llegarán será distinto al acordado, pero el lugar de encuentro no cambia, nos veremos en King Cross después del alba. Tendremos más tiempo para llegar aquí. ¿Podrías avisarles a los chicos? Me es difícil comunicarme con todos y sé que los frecuentas más seguido. Por Remus no te preocupes, sabes que yo le avisaré. _

_Estaremos al tanto de todo mañana que nos reunamos; tengo los pases y los mejores asientos. Sólo traigan su equipaje, pasaré por ustedes puntualmente._

_Un enorme abrazo, de:_

_Dian_"

Lily sonrió. Si no se daba prisa no habría tiempo suficiente para avisarles a los chicos sobre los Mundiales. Dejó a Petunia aún aborreciendo a la lechuza que se había ido nuevamente por la ventana, no sin antes robarse un poco de su desayuno.

* * *

- Tengo que irme, Lunático. Salí de casa sin explicar adónde me dirigía.

- Te doy las gracias, no imaginé que llegarías.

- No cumpliría con mi trato –sonrió el chico.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras James salía de la habitación, la madre de Remus entró con una carta en sus manos, sonriendo. Remus extrañado y con el vendaje en la frente que casi no lo dejaba ver, pudo notar el sobre.

- Te llegó esta carta –le dijo su madre, extendiendo el sobre.

Enseguida reconoció la caligrafía elegante de Dian, sin pensarlo extrajo la carta lo más rápido posible.

"_Hola Remus:_

_Que desfachatez la mía al escribirte una carta después de tanto tiempo. Espero que me comprendas, pero sucedieron demasiadas cosas que me mantuvieron ocupada y sobre todo que me cambiaron los planes. Lamento no haberme comunicado y entiendo si estás molesto conmigo. Mis padres fueron llamados de sus trabajos antes de tiempo, había algunos problemas en la organización de los Mundiales del Quidditch. Aún así la fecha ya está lista, dentro de tres días serán los juegos, y como les había prometido todos estaremos ahí en asientos exclusivos. Pero, el problema y la razón de mi demora es que tuve que viajar a casa de mi abuelo, pues mis padres no estaban tranquilos quedándome sola en casa. Sin embargo no han sido unas vacaciones malas, al contrario he aprendido muchas cosas. ¡Si pudieras ver todos los libros de Artes Oscuras que hay en la biblioteca! _

_El lugar donde nos encontraremos será King Cross, mañana después del alba pasaré por ustedes para traerlos a casa. Espero que tengas tiempo de empacar._

_Y el hecho de que estuviera ocupada no quiere decir que me olvidé de ti. Todo lo contrario, te extrañé como nunca imaginé, no sabes cuánto deseo verte._

_Espero que te encuentres bien y no olvides que mañana nos veremos nuevamente. Hasta entonces._

_Con amor:_

_Dian_"

Habían pasado semanas de incertidumbre sin tener una sola noticia de ella. Se encontraba desesperado, pero ¿acaso a ella eso le importaba? Estaba pensando la posible respuesta después de haber leído esas líneas, pero no encontró nada más que su misma derrota. Dian era demasiado 'ella' y todavía causaba esas reacciones sobre Remus. Así que no tuvo opción que releer la carta, con el anhelo de restablecerse pronto para asistir a los Mundiales de Quidditch a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

- ¡Era hora de que escribiera! –exclamó James, sostenía una carta de Lily, en ella explicaba lo de los mundiales.

Estaba emocionado. Sobre todo le entusiasmaba la idea de tener asientos exclusivos, lo que nunca se hubiese imaginado en la vida. Quizá algún día él también jugaría quidditch profesionalmente. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando se escuchó el ruidoso motor de una motocicleta, proveniente de la ventana. Arrancaba precipitadamente y produciendo tal ruido que los vecinos asomaron las caras para saber de qué se trataba. Cuando James hizo lo mismo, se encontró con la cara sonriente de Sirius, que lo saludaba con un ademán en la mano.

- ¡Cornamenta! –gritó Sirius.

James salió disparado de la habitación. Bajó rápidamente hasta el vestíbulo, donde se encontraban sus padres desayunando tranquilamente. James salió hacia el pórtico y se encontró con Sirius, que bajaba de su gran motocicleta, vestido con una chamarra de cuero y el cabello alborotado lo cual, le parecía a James, había hecho a propósito.

- ¿Llorabas por mí, Potter? –exclamó Sirius, acercándosele.

- Hasta hace un minuto –respondió James, divertido y estrechándole la mano.

- Así lo esperaba.

- Al fin apareces después de tanto tiempo.

Sirius sonrió y se acomodó el cabello, cerciorándose primero de que hubiese chicas alrededor, pero decepcionado siguió peinándose con la mano. Ambos chicos caminaron hacia el cobertizo y se sentaron sobre unos escalones de la entrada.

- En mi carta te enteraste de todo, Potter –dijo Sirius-. ¿Qué noticias me tienes tú?

- Las únicas realmente importantes son sobre Lunático y Dian –contestó James, cruzándose de brazos.

- Ese par, seguramente metido en algún lío –dijo Sirius, volviendo a mirar alrededor, pero no encontraba señales de mujeres.

- No exactamente –siguió James-, ayer por la noche fue luna llena –dijo con un recelo en su voz.

- ¡Luna llena! –exclamó Sirius, aterrorizado-. ¡Lo olvidé por completo¡Lunático debe estar enfadado!

- Más que eso –dijo James, con un gesto desaprobatorio-, está herido.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

- Involuntariamente Lily me recordó que era noche de luna llena. Salí desesperadamente en busca de Remus, pero no lo hallé en el bosque. Después pensé en la Casa de los Gritos, y en verdad se encontraba muy cerca de ahí. Su transformación ya estaba completa y había comenzado a flagelarse como hace muchos años. Llegué cuando estaba casi inconsciente. Iba transformado y así lo pude llevar hasta su casa, sus padres estaban preocupados, pero me vieron llegar como James, no como un ciervo, afortunadamente.

- ¿Lunático se encuentra bien? –preguntó Sirius.

- Sí, está bien –James guardó silencio unos instantes y después se dirigió con voz recia a Sirius-. ¿Cuántas veces hemos sido ayudados por Remus¿Cuántas veces fue parte de nuestras hazañas por más idiotas o estúpidas que parecían¿Has contado todo lo que él ha hecho por nosotros?

Sirius se quedó mudo. James realmente estaba molesto y él sabía que tenía mitad de culpa, si no es que más. Había prometido hacer compañía a Remus y había faltado a su palabra.

- Lo siento –se disculpó Sirius, no se le ocurría nada mejor que decir.

- No me lo digas a mí, es Remus.

- Lo sé, lo sé, le debo una gran disculpa –dijo Sirius, rascándose la cabeza-. Pero mencionaste a Dian¿qué ocurre con ella?... ¡NO PUEDE SER¿ACASO LO DESCUBRIÓ TRANSFORMADO? –gritó.

- No, no, nada de eso –respondió James, tranquilo-. Sólo que envió la carta confirmándolos la invitación a los Mundiales.

- ¡Genial! –exclamó, Sirius-. ¿Y cuándo será eso?

- En tres días, pero debemos llegar mañana a la estación de King Cross. ¡Veremos los Mundiales en vivo!

- ¿Crees que haya chicas?

* * *

Aquella mañana era soleada, se respiraba un cálido aroma de otoño y los muggles llevaban sus grandes abrigos de piel cubriéndoles todo el cuerpo. La estación de King Cross estaba repleta de magos y brujas que entraban a los vagones, cargando equipaje y conversando. En muchas de esas pláticas se podía escuchar el tema más importante hasta entonces, la aparición de un Mago Tenebroso. Algunas personas reían con esos comentarios, "¿cómo se les ocurrían esas tonterías?", murmuraban. En cambio, había otras que creían en todo lo que el Ministerio de Magia decía era verdad y nada más que eso.

Lily llegó a la estación, sus padres le habían dado el permiso para regresar a casa unos días después de los mundiales. Llevaba un pequeño equipaje. Se encontraba radiante, estaba a punto de ver a James y los demás, era como regresar al primer día de clases en Hogwarts. Así, emocionada distinguió a lo lejos a un par de muchachos a los que reconoció de inmediato como Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Los saludó rápidamente agitando la mano y se dirigió a ellos apresuradamente.

- ¡Hola muchachos! –exclamó Lily.

- Hola Lily¿qué tal? –sonrió Remus.

- ¿Cómo estás, Lily? –saludó Peter.

- ¡Todo bien! –contestó Lily, entusiasmada-. Me alegra verlos de nuevo.

- A nosotros también –contestó Remus, amablemente.

A Lily le pareció extraño e incluso curioso que Peter se encontrara ahí, ella estaba segura de que no asistiría, siendo Dian la anfitriona. Pero más raro fue verlo, el pobre chico se notaba muy distinto: en un mes había subido bastante de peso, lo cual lo hacía verse más pequeño, inclusive tenía ojeras, un semblante enfermizo y parecía estar en otro mundo. Remus se encontraba a su lado, se veía bastante alto, sonreía amistosamente.

- Bueno, esperemos a los demás –sonrió Lily.

Remus ayudó a cargar su equipaje para después acomodarlo junto al de Peter y el suyo. Comenzaron a conversar animadamente mientras hacían tiempo a que los demás llegaran. Remus también se veía un poco demacrado, pero Lily no lo notó, pues a comparación de Peter parecía estar en perfectas condiciones. Después de unos minutos, Frank Longbottom y su novia, Alice, aparecieron en la estación. Lily los saludó desde lejos indicándoles el lugar donde se encontraban.

- ¡De prisa, Cornamenta!

- ¡Estamos retrasados por tu culpa!

- ¿Mi culpa¿por qué debo ser yo siempre el culpable?

- Porque yo nunca lo soy.

James y Sirius corrían rápidamente hacia el andén 9 y 3/4. Se habían retrasado por el cabello enmarañado de James y el vanidoso rostro de Sirius, ya comenzaba a amanecer y temían no encontrar a los chicos en el lugar donde habían acordado. Entre el tumulto no podían localizarlos, agudizaron la vista hasta que un par de manos, de Lily, les avisaron que ahí estaban. James sonriendo haló del brazo de Sirius y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia ellos. El corazón le latía fuertemente y el brazo de Sirius punzaba. Cuando James se encontró a menos de un metro de distancia de Lily, no pudo contener la necesidad de abrazarla.

- Cuando terminen, tórtolos¿podemos saludarnos los demás? –interrumpió Sirius.

Había amanecido completamente, la estación ya casi comenzaba a vaciarse, los últimos expresos del alba comenzaban a partir y los chicos estaban ansiosos.

- Y estabas preocupado por la hora, Cornamenta –dijo Sirius, hablando muy fuerte-. Mientras que la señorita Roosevelt no hace aparición.

- ¿Querías una fanfarria? –dijo una voz femenina desde el muro del andén.

Lo primero que observaron los chicos fue a un hombre vestido finamente con una túnica de cuello y puños blancos, que escoltaba a quien pronto reconocieron como Dian.

- Siempre tan impredecible, _mademoiselle_ –dijo Sirius, con sorna, haciendo una reverencia.

Dian sonrió divertida y siguió con la mirada a Remus. Remus había quedado paralizado al verla ahí frente a él, tan cercana. Y quizá no era el único, pues todos notaron una diferencia. La Dian de Hogwarts al parecer había quedado atrás. En su rostro había algo, pero no podían adivinarlo.

- Lamento la demora –se disculpó la chica-. Los medios de transporte están saturados.

- No tienes porqué disculparte –dijo James-, todos hemos llegado un poco tarde.

- Bien, me da gusto verlos –sonrió Dian, amablemente.

Definitivamente algo había cambiado. Después de saludar a todos, Dian llegó hasta Remus, y sólo pudo murmurar un 'hola'. Los demás chicos estaban en lo suyo, arreglando el equipaje y bromeando sobre algún disparate de Sirius. El hombre que escoltaba a Dian era el cochero, aparentemente, pues cargó el equipaje de cada uno de ellos, pero hacerlo con las manos era vulgarmente muggle, así que con su varita logró poner todos los baúles en el aire. Remus tomó la mano de Dian y le dio un beso en los labios, lo que ella no se esperaba, pero era un alivio que él hubiese hecho eso. Dian sonrió y Remus perteneció a ese gesto.

- Y bien ¿adónde tendremos que viajar? –preguntó Sirius, impacientemente.

- Ya lo verás, Black –dijo Dian.

El cochero guió los equipajes fuera de la estación, donde esperaba una carroza enorme, negra y majestuosa para llevarlos a su destino. El mayordomo subió con la varita los baúles en la parte trasera.

- Vamos, suban –los invitó Dian, sonriendo-. No sean tímidos.

Emocionados subieron al instante. Tanto por el interior, como por el exterior, la carroza parecía increíble. Tenía compartimientos para que entraran los pasajeros en grupos de tres. Pero como era de esperarse, no lo hicieron y Peter y Sirius terminaron compartiendo asientos. Las divisiones nunca faltaban, pues la carroza se adaptaba a quienes la abordaran, podrían haber metido al colegio entero dentro. En el momento en que la tomaron sintieron un confortable calor, perceptible después del frío mañanero de fuera. En cuanto todos subieron, el cochero emprendió marcha.

- ¿Tienes idea adónde nos dirigimos? –preguntó Sirius a Peter, mientras miraba el interior de la carroza-. ¿Peter?

- ¿Hmm? –exclamó el chico-. Disculpa, no escuché.

- ¿En qué mundo estás, Colagusano? –preguntó Sirius, divertido-. Te decía si sabes adónde vamos.

- Si tú no lo sabes, yo mucho menos.

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Estás pálido.

- B-bueno, me pone un poco nervioso la situación –explicó Peter.

- ¿Qué situación¿de qué hablas¿Se te zafó otro tornillo?

- Hablo sobre la visita a casa de Dian –respondió Peter, cabizbajo.

- ¡Colagusano, no te preocupes! –exclamó Sirius-. No es tan peligrosa, no te hará daño. Disfrutarás los mundiales.

- Eso espero.

El viaje transcurrió rápidamente, cuando menos lo esperaban, el cochero frenó y la carroza se detuvo, lo que indicaba que era hora de bajar. El tiempo voló con las conversaciones, pero cuando los chicos bajaron tuvieron el ligero presentimiento de que nunca vieron, o mejor dicho, nunca prestaron atención a los lugares por donde pasaban. Era como si la carroza los hubiera alejado de la realidad por un momento. Al bajar, lo primero que divisaron fueron enormes montañas alrededor y un señorial castillo, medieval, alzado sobre una cúspide hermosa. Con una ancha verja cubriendo la entrada principal. En ese mismo lugar se encontraba el ama de llaves, esperando a que los chicos entraran. Les dio la cordial bienvenida y Dian se dirigió a ellos.

- Sus equipajes serán enviados a las habitaciones, no se preocupen. Sólo síganme.

Los chicos fascinados le siguieron el paso, aunque por la atemorizante presencia de su abuelo, Dian se mantuvo a cierta distancia. Cruzaban el amplio jardín de entrada, antes de llegar a la puerta del castillo.

- Nunca dijiste que tu abuelo tuviese un castillo –dijo Lily-, siempre hablaste de una "casa".

- Es una casa, Lily –sonrió Dian-. Así es la casa de mi abuelo.

- ¡Pero qué casa! –exclamó Sirius.

- No es la gran cosa –dijo Dian, tímidamente.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Remus, extrañado.

- ¡Sí! –exclamó Sirius-. ¿Dónde estamos? En todo el viaje no vi nada conocido… es decir… ¡no vi nada!

- Es normal –explicó Dian-. La carroza hace ese efecto, olvidas el viaje y pasas una estadía agradable en sus interiores¿o me equivoco? Es una estrategia de mi abuelo, él quiere que su "casa" no quede a la luz pública, así que nunca te das cuenta cuál es el camino. Es una suerte que todos estén aquí. En cuanto adónde estamos, este lugar se llama Edhen.

- ¿Edhen? –preguntó James-. Nunca oí hablar de él.

- No se molesten en buscarlo en mapas, jamás lo encontrarán –contestó Dian.

Llegaron a la puerta principal, el ama de llaves abrió cortésmente. Un gran vestíbulo frente a sus ojos: figuras góticas, de oro, una decoración hermosa y lujosa al mismo tiempo. Los chicos se quedaron perplejos, el castillo parecía ser tan grande como Hogwarts. Dian les dio algunas indicaciones.

- Pueden dirigirse a donde les plazca –sonrió-, esta es su casa.

- Podría quedarme una vida entera –dijo Sirius, boquiabierto.

- El único lugar a donde no deben ir, es la biblioteca de mi abuelo –siguió Dian-, es especial en cuanto a su espacio, pero no se preocupen, seguro no querremos pasar por ahí.

- Tu abuelo¿está aquí? –preguntó Remus cautelosamente.

- No, no se encuentra hoy, tal vez lo conozcan en un tiempo. Bien, vamos a sus habitaciones.

Subieron las gigantescas escaleras del vestíbulo, Dian los condujo hacia el extremo derecho. A cada paso que daban, el castillo parecía ser más enorme. Puertas y puertas y largos pasillos, tantas habitaciones que daban curiosidad de explorarlas. Y a Sirius le entró la idea de hacerlo, después de todo Dian había dicho que podían ir a todos los lugares excepto la biblioteca. ¿Y si una de esas habitaciones lo era?

- Aquí será la habitación de las chicas –dijo Dian-. Ha sido adaptada especialmente a ustedes.

- ¿No me presentarás a tus amigos? –dijo una voz femenina desde el fondo de un pasillo lateral.

Giraron y se encontraron con una chica que se acercaba sonrientemente. No pasaba de dieciocho años. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero como la de Sirius, cabello corto y azulado, vaqueros estrafalarios y cadenas colgantes.

- Olvidaba decirlo –dijo Dian, con desagrado-. Ella es Salma.

- Hola –saludaron casi todos, al unísono, amablemente. Sirius se adelantó al grupo y le estrechó la mano.

- Sirius Black –sonrió, coqueteando-. El mejor amigo de Dian.

- Yo soy su prima –dijo la chica rebosante-. Y… también somos buenas amigas.

- Bien, ya se conocieron, sigamos… -dijo Dian, apresuradamente.

- No, no, espera –dijo Salma-. Quiero conocerlos a todos.

Dian hizo un gesto de fastidio, pero sabía muy bien que con Salma había hecho un trato y no podía romperlo, de lo contrario habría muchos problemas.

- Sirius, James, Lily, Peter –señaló a cada uno-, Alice, Frank y Remus.

- Olvidas decir que soy tu único amigo en condición de soltero –sonrió Sirius, fascinado con Salma.

- Suficiente, Sirius –interrumpió Dian, nos estamos demorando.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? –dijo Salma, acercándose más a ellos.

- Tengo que llevarlos a sus habitaciones –dijo Dian.

- Está bien –contestó Salma-, ustedes hagan lo suyo. Yo… andaré por ahí, paseándome. Los veré después.

Guiñó un ojo a Sirius y se perdió en otro pasillo continuo. Dian tomó a Sirius por el brazo furiosa, hasta que lo tuvo cara a cara. Aunque el chico todavía estaba con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué se supone que fue eso, Sirius? –exclamó Dian, molesta.

- Canuto ha quedado idiotizado –sonrió James.

- Es fácil de adivinar por su cara –dijo Lily.

- ¡No puede ser, Sirius! –exclamó Dian-. ¡Ella es la peor arpía que hayas visto en tu vida¡Salma es tonta, maleducada, arrogante…!

- Hermosa –interrumpió Sirius-. ¡Es preciosa, Dian! –dijo Sirius-. Es lo que siempre busqué. Además, eso de arrogante lo habrá sacado de ti.

- ¡Cierra la boca! –gritó Dian.

- Sí, sí como tú digas –dijo Sirius, apelmazado.

Dian abrió enfurecida la puerta en la que se habían detenido antes de la interrupción de Salma. La habitación para las chicas era enorme y estaba decorada al estilo puro medieval. Las camas con doseles estaban distribuidas en dos alas de la habitación. Ahí dormirían Lily y Alice.

- Espero que se sientan cómodas –dijo Dian, abriendo las cortinas de la habitación-. Me aseguré de que tuviesen la mejor vista.

Y en realidad así lo era, de los grandes ventanales se podían apreciar los verdes campos y el bosque que les continuaba. La vista era hermosa, parecía que el paisaje que les rodeaba no tenía fin.

- ¿Por qué ellas tienen el mejor lugar? –preguntó Sirius, molesto.

- Porque así debe ser –contestó Dian, todavía enojada-. Pensé en habitaciones individuales, pero supuse que sería más cómodo compartir el dormitorio.

- Esto es enorme –dijo Lily, maravillada-. Tendremos espacio de sobra.

- Además ustedes deben estar alejados de nosotras –dijo Alice, sonriendo al ver a los chicos.

- Qué buenas excusas –dijo Sirius, con sorna-. ¿Dónde duerme tu prima?

- No te lo diré. Sigamos.

Salieron de la habitación y Dian los condujo por tres amplios pasillos más. Parecían haber dado media vuelta al castillo cuando por fin se detuvieron en donde se encontraba la habitación de los chicos.

- También fue adaptada a ustedes –dijo Dian, abriendo la puerta.

En aquella habitación había cinco camas con doseles, barrocas en su totalidad. Grandes ventanales, muy parecida a la de las chicas, a diferencia de la vista, pues desde ese perfil se podía ver lo que era un pequeño lago.

- No está nada mal –dijo Sirius.

- Parece Hogwarts –sonrió James.

- Tienes razón, es como el antiguo dormitorio –dijo Remus.

- ¿Qué te parece, Peter? –preguntó Frank.

- ¿Yo? –respondió Peter, azorado-¿qué pienso?

- No, sólo le preguntó al chico tonto que está detrás de ti –dijo Sirius, impaciente.

- ¿Tu abuelo no tuvo inconveniente en habernos invitado? –preguntó James.

- Por supuesto que no –sonrió Dian-, él nunca aparece por aquí. Está en su biblioteca siempre. Y hoy salió.

- ¿Y si apareciera? –preguntó Sirius, con preocupación.

- No tendría por qué –contestó Dian-. Bien, en una hora tomaremos el almuerzo, así que los esperaré en el vestíbulo, mientras tanto pueden instalarse.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la suya, junto con Dian. Los chicos charlando y riendo comenzaron a repartirse las camas. Sin embargo, entre tanto parloteo, el único que no pronunciaba palabra era Peter. Estaba tan silencioso como lo había notado Sirius en la carroza.

- Vamos, Colagusano –dijo Sirius, animadamente-, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Dian no es tan mala como…

- No, no es eso –contestó Peter, nervioso.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de estar aquí? –preguntó James, divertido.

- No, no, no –dijo Peter, apresurado-. Es sólo que… los Mundiales, m-me tienen entusiasmado y-y estoy nervioso por esa razón.

- ¡Ah! –exclamó James-, de eso no tienes que preocuparte. Todos aquí estamos nerviosos, pero tranquilo verás que lo vas a disfrutar muchísimo.

Una hora después, como había indicado Dian, los chicos bajaron al vestíbulo, donde encontraron a las chicas esperándolos, muy contentas al parecer habían dado un paseo.

- Vamos, el comedor está del lado izquierdo –dijo Dian, caminando rápidamente.

- ¿En cuál de todos los lados izquierdos? –preguntó Sirius-. Este castillo tiene muchos corredores.

- Es fácil –contestó Dian-¿ves el reloj? -había un reloj antiguo de péndulo justo a la mitad del castillo, debajo de un gran ventanal.

- ¿Qué con él?

- Esa es la mitad del castillo. Es una brújula, obsérvala –señaló Dian.

El reloj no era otra cosa que un mapa. Justamente como el "mapa del merodeador" el que los chicos habían creado unos años atrás, y que Filch les decomisó en una de sus trasteadas. En ese reloj se marcaba todo el castillo, aparentemente. Incluso, en ese momento en el dibujo del vestíbulo aparecían motitas con sus nombres.

- ¡Ya entiendo! –gritó Sirius-. Es como el mapa del…

- Castillo –se apresuró a decir Remus-. Es un mapa.

- Exactamente –sonrió Dian-. Vamos, no estamos lejos.

Caminaron unos metros para llegar al comedor, una vez más a través de los pasillos que tenían excelentes decoraciones, pinturas y cuadros, Lily miró con atención un Caravaggio que se movía elegantemente como haciendo alusión a la propiedad. El comedor estaba detrás de unas gigantescas puertas de roble decoradas y talladas con figuras aristocráticas. El ama de llaves permanecía de pie en la entrada y les cedió el paso. Era un lugar enorme, con una mesa larga y muchas sillas, en un extremo se encontraba la silla principal que debía ser del abuelo de Dian, casi parecía un trono. Pero en una de las tantas sillas se encontraba Salma, recargada en brazos, esperando quizá a que ellos llegaran. Sirius sonrió y sin modestia se apresuró para sentarse a su lado.

- Veo que encontraste tu lugar, Canuto –le dijo James.

- ¿Qué tal, Salma? –dijo Sirius, sonriendo, procurando ser lo más amigable posible.

- Vaya, mi prima nunca dijo que tenía amigos tan atractivos como tú –dijo Salma, acercándose más a él.

Dian no podía creer que eso estuviese pasando. Conocía demasiado a Salma y sabía a lo que juagaba. Irremediablemente él se estaba obsesionando con conquistarla y sólo le provocaría mucho daño. La servidumbre de pronto entró, parecía una especie de baile y marcha pues de inmediato con girar las varitas aparecieron las bandejas de comida en el centro de la mesa y los chicos asombrados, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado para que una ración considerable apareciera en sus respectivos platos.

- Increíble –murmuró Peter.

- ¿Ves? –le dijo James-. Nos estamos divirtiendo.

- ¿Cómo la estás pasando? -preguntó Salma a Sirius.

- Maravillosamente -sonrió el chico-. Con tu compañía, claro que será mejor.

- Me da gusto. ¿Has conocido todo el castillo?

- No, todavía no.

- Si quieres, después podemos dar un paseo.

- Me encantaría -sonrió Sirius, no había duda, Salma era perfecta-. ¿Adónde iremos?

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos habían descansado maravillosamente en la Mansión del abuelo Roosevelt. El clima en Edhen era bastante frío, pero dentro se sentía una brisa cálida que los invitaba a quedarse mucho más tiempo. Sobretodo Sirius, estaba entusiasmado con la idea de estar más cerca de Salma. Nunca en su vida había conocido a una chica así, subversiva y voluntariosa, de la cual se estaba comenzando a interesar más de lo normal. Quizá sí había conocido a alguien así, y ella era la misma Dian Roosevelt, que tenía el mismo carácter impetuoso y airado, pero eran muy distintas, tanto física como interiormente. Después del desayuno, los chicos y las chicas fueron a dar un paseo por los alrededores del castillo, los campos eran tan enormes que no podrían recorrerlos todos. Para la fortuna de Dian y el pesar de Sirius, Salma no se encontraba con ellos, era extraña, no se aparecía frecuentemente. Aunque claro estaba que se comportaba tal y como era el acuerdo con Dian.

- ¿Y todo esto le pertenece a tu abuelo? –preguntó Lily, asombrada.

- Y a nadie más –dijo Dian, con desgano-. No he conocido a nadie tan valiente como para atreverse a entrar a los terrenos de mi abuelo.

- Muy bonita familia –dijo Sirius, sonriente.

- Gracias, Sirius. Pero no conseguirás una cita con Salma –siguió Dian.

- ¡Acaso crees que lo hago con esa intención! –exclamó Sirius, con gesto ofendido.

Siguieron caminando. Peter que comenzaba a palidecer, miraba el hermoso follaje sin pronunciar palabra. Dian y Remus se mantenían un poco distantes. Cuando terminaron su paseo, los chicos fueron a la orilla de un pequeño lago. Se sentaron a reposar, sin embargo Sirius no lo hizo.

- Roosevelt –dijo de pronto-, tengo que mandar una carta. ¿Podrías prestarme una lechuza?

- Toma la que gustes –contestó la chica-. ¿Ves esa torre? –señaló un punto del castillo que sobresalía, demasiado pequeño y con un techo puntiagudo-. Es la lechucería, hay demasiadas lechuzas, toma la que sea necesaria.

- Vaya, una lechucería propia.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó Dian, sin importancia.

- No, no. Yo puedo ir -Sirius se encaminó dentro del castillo, mientras los demás seguían reposando en el lago. El mediodía comenzaba y el ambiente estaba totalmente soleado.

- Dian¿te has enterado de la noticia? –preguntó Lily, un poco preocupada.

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Dian, extrañada.

- Los rumores sobre…tú sabes…un mago tenebroso.

- Eso lo sabíamos desde Hogwarts –contestó Dian-, no he sabido nada más.

- En el diario de El Profeta se ha dicho bastante –siguió James-. Los rumores crecen cada vez más.

- Y Hagrid nos ha citado en el Ministerio de Magia, apenas hayan terminado los mundiales. Es una reunión que quiere hacer Dumbledore.

- Vaya –dijo Dian, poco interesada-. Será una pérdida de tiempo, entonces.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Alice, conmocionada.

- No creo en los rumores locos de Dumbledore –siguió Dian, pacientemente-. Tal vez el Ministerio de Magia quiera volver a darse importancia. Esos rumores son totalmente falsos. Lo digo yo, que mis padres están atareados con ese caso. Creo que Dumbledore se precipitó al llamar a Crouch para que dijera semejante cosa.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –preguntó James, incómodo.

- Sé perfectamente, James –continuó Dian-, que tú tienes una opinión increíble y demasiado buena sobre Dumbledore, pero yo mantengo mis dudas y mis comentarios reservados.

- ¿No irás al Ministerio de Magia? –preguntó Remus, confundido.

- No –contestó la chica, determinante.

- ¡Pero estás dentro de la lista! –exclamó Frank.

- Y fue un tremendo error –respondió Dian, sin preocupación-. Tal vez deba escribirle a Dumbledore para retirarme a tiempo.

Todos quedaron perturbados con el comentario. Claro, habían notado el cambio de Dian, pero no lo imaginaron con tal magnitud. No creer en Dumbledore, eso era una gran ofensa para cualquiera que lo apreciara. Era como si de pronto la chica hubiese sido absorbida por otro tipo de pensamiento.

- Podrán verme así cuanto tiempo quieran –siguió Dian, divertida-. Pero no cambiaré de opinión.

- Tendrás tus razones –contestó Remus, tranquilamente.

- Pero Dian… -iba a decir James.

- Ya lo ha dicho, James –dijo Lily, decepcionada-. Dejémoslo así.

- Buena idea –respondió Dian.

Sirius había atado su carta en la pata de una lechuza que en ese momento abría vuelo. El chico salió lentamente de la lechucería y se dirigía hacia un pequeño y estrecho pasillo. Iba muy atento a la decoración que le rodeaba. Caminó y caminó, hasta que una femenina voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Una voz que desde el momento en que la escuchó lo extasió.

- Supongo que estás solo.

- No supones mal –contestó Sirius, con decoro en su voz.

- Eso es bueno –respondió Salma, con interés y una sonrisa. Se acercó más al chico-. ¿Y a qué se debe tu separación del grupo?

- Pues… sólo entregué una carta –respondió el chico.

- ¿A una novia? –preguntó Salma, cuando lo tenía de frente.

- Por supuesto que no –dijo Sirius, apresurado-. No tengo novia. Sólo era una carta de negocios.

- ¡Vaya, eres todo un hombre de negocios! –exclamó Salma-. Lástima, parecías más interesante.

- No son negocios como los imaginas –sonrió Sirius-. Podría ser interesante si me conocieras.

- Sería una buena distracción, Sirius –sonrió Salma y ambos siguieron caminando juntos.

El ambiente se había puesto tenso en el lago, nadie hablaba y aunque Dian no tenía intención de hacerlos sentir mal, con su pequeño comentario pudo hacerlo, incluso a Remus que se notaba pensativo.

- Los mundiales serán mañana –dijo James, tratando de romper el hielo-. Será mejor que nos digas la hora para alistarnos.

- Nos iremos al amanecer –dijo Dian-. Los Mundiales del Quidditch son a la media noche, pero el camino será un poco largo, además debemos llegar temprano para tener los asientos listos.

- Los mundiales pueden durar días¿no es así? –preguntó Lily, un poco preocupada.

- Así es –respondió Dian-, pero no se preocupen. Confío en que los equipos harán lo suyo.

Entraron al castillo, todavía con las palabras de Dian rondándoles la cabeza. Había pasado una hora desde que Sirius había ido a la lechucería, Dian era consciente de que el castillo era muy grande, pero no para que él tardara una eternidad. No confió en lo que pudiese pasar, así que se apresuró a llegar al comedor y encontrarse con el ama de llaves.

- ¿Ha aparecido por aquí el chico de pelo negro? –preguntó Dian, molesta.

- No, señorita. No ha venido por ningún motivo –contestó la mujer, cordialmente.

Los chicos tomaron asiento en el comedor, mientras Dian salió disparada hacia la lechucería. Estaba enfadada de verdad y no sólo Sirius escucharía sus palabras, sino también Salma.

* * *

- Ella es mi bisabuela Elizabeth Den Roosevelt –hablaba Salma.

- Muy bella –dijo Sirius.

Ambos se encontraban en un salón que parecía ser una galería y un tributo a la familia Roosevelt, había cuadros, miles de ellos con las caras de mujeres bellas, elegantes y con escotes pronunciados que Sirius Black no podía dejar pasar por alto. También los había de hombres orgullosamente plasmados en sus castillos o lujosas habitaciones. Los familiares se movían en los cuadros majestuosamente.

- Y ellas, son mis favoritas –sonrió Salma-. Bernabeth Frain Roosevelt, Sarah Ellise Roosevelt y Dyana Celesth Di Roosevelt. Tres hermanas que vivieron en el tiempo de las brujas de Salem y bastante conocidas, por cierto.

- Qué hermosas… –musitó Sirius-. ¿Por qué más eran tan conocidas?

- Ya sabes, reconocimientos, menciones, cosas del ministerio –dijo Salma, sin importancia.

Eran tres mujeres, muy jóvenes, con el cabello largo, ondulado y claro. Ojos expresivamente verdes, con una mirada absorbente y vestidas con una gala negra, escotada como todas, que les ceñía la cintura y con rostros frescos y extrañamente sombríos, pero muy bellos.

- Todos con el apellido¿no es así?

- Exactamente –respondió Salma-. Quien no lo tuviera tenía que modificarlo, era una regla básica y estricta. No se podía perder el apellido ni casándote con alguien de otra familia de sangre pura.

- Qué extraño –dijo Sirius.

- Así lo parecía –dijo Salma.

- Pero estas mujeres… ¿Por qué las admiras tanto?

- Ellas dos –señaló Salma el cuadro-, Bernabeth y Sarah tuvieron un excelente prestigio ya que aportaron grandes honores a la familia. Pero sin duda, quien se ganó todo el reconocimiento fue ella –señaló a la tercera mujer, al parecer la más joven-. No puedes imaginarte las cosas tan grandes que hizo Dyana. ¿Ves la similitud con Dian? No sólo el nombre, obsérvala bien.

- Vaya –Sirius se quedó sin palabras, ahora que Salma lo mencionaba, Dian era exactamente igual a aquella mujer, absolutamente-, entonces el nombre no es una simple coincidencia.

- No lo es. Dyana nos dio reputación, lo cual el Ministerio de Magia ya pasó por alto. La hermana favorita del abuelo, por eso su nieta favorita merecía un nombre muy similar, por no decir igual. Dyana fue una de las mejores…

- ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? –exclamó una voz femenina y frenética desde la entrada.

Dian entró furiosa a la galería, Sirius saltó repentinamente, asustado. Salma sólo caminó hacia su prima, que los observaba encolerizada.

- Tranquila –dijo Salma-, sólo paseábamos.

- ¡Sirius dijiste que irías a la lechucería! –exclamó Dian.

- Lo hice –respondió Sirius, apenado.

- Y se encontró conmigo –dijo Salma-. Mejor dicho, lo encontré en el camino. ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

Dian haló del brazo de Salma y salieron de la habitación para que Sirius no escuchara la acalorada conversación que comenzarían.

- No debiste traerlo aquí –gruñó Dian.

- No tiene nada de malo –dijo Salma, molesta.

- Tiene todo de malo –respondió Dian, impaciente-. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Está prohibido por el abuelo.

- ¿Tienes miedo, acaso? –preguntó Salma, muy quedamente. Dian la miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Miedo a qué?

- A que tus amigos se enteren de lo que somos en realidad –respondió la chica, casi inaudible. Sirius, lejos de ellas, ignoraba de lo que hablaban.

- Estás rompiendo nuestro pacto¿sabes?

- Tranquilízate –respondió la chica-. No pasa nada. Sirius me cae mejor de lo que crees y si piensas que estoy interesada en él, estás equivocada. Es sólo… jugar un poco.

Dian la miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Le has contado algo que él no deba saber? –preguntó Dian, con suspicacia.

- No –respondió Salma.

Se miraron una vez más, sin intención a insultarse o volverse a molestar. Salma se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación y vio a Sirius en un rincón admirando los cuadros todavía.

- Hasta después, Sirius –le dijo y se marchó.

El chico estaba confundido, así que se apresuró para salir de la habitación, pero se encontró con Dian, que había visto la cara de Salma llena de arrepentimiento.

- ¿Qué hay? –saludó Dian, más tranquila.

- Hola –sonrió él-. Disculpa Dian, no quería molestarte.

- No has sido tú. Sino ella.

- ¿Qué sucede entre ustedes? –preguntó Sirius-. ¿Por qué ese odio?

- No es odio, sino simple… indiferencia.

- Debo decirte que tu prima es la chica más impresionante que he conocido en todo mi largo camino amoroso –dijo Sirius, sonriente-. No te preocupes por nada, quizá sólo sea un juego.

- Lo sé, Sirius –sonrió Dian, con ganas de despedazar a Salma-. Vamos al comedor, los chicos esperan.

Sirius asintió y siguió a Dian quien había cerrado ya la entrada de la galería. Como si quisiera que toda la habitación se consumiera y Sirius no recordara haberla visto nunca.

* * *

Esa noche los chicos y las chicas se encontraban en las habitaciones correspondientes, habían tenido un día muy agitado por los paseos y además, tendrían que levantarse temprano para partir a los mundiales. Pero dos de los chicos no estaban en sus camas.

- Deprisa, Cornamenta. ¿Acaso quieres que nos escuchen?

- Sirius, sólo pretendía dormir –dijo James adormilado.

- Dormirás mañana, o pasado mañana, un día de estos, qué sé yo, ahora lo importante es que me ayudes.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? –dijo James, con el cabello más enmarañado de costumbre y el pijama de varitas mágicas (regalo de su abuela en Navidad)

- Necesito averiguar cuál es la habitación de Salma.

- ¿Has enloquecido, Canuto? –exclamó James que parecía estar más despierto-. Nos meteremos en un gran problema.

- Siempre hemos tenido problemas y salimos bien librados, no hay de qué preocuparse.

- El amor te ciega, Canuto. No podemos ir así como así a la habitación de Salma. Ella es una chica, este es el castillo de su abuelo, si nos ve ten por seguro que nos lanza maldiciones hasta el cansancio y da gracias al cielo que sólo sea eso.

- Es un riesgo que correré –dijo Sirius, completamente seguro.

Se habían adentrado a los pasillos oscuros del castillo, sólo pequeñas luces tintineantes de unas antorchas alumbraban el camino. Los chicos caminaban sigilosamente, con las varitas en la mano y cubiertos por la capa invisible de James.

Habían llegado a otro pasillo, su intención era llegar hasta el vestíbulo y encontrar la brújula que se encontraba en el reloj para saber el lugar exacto donde Salma se encontraba. Caminaron mucho, bastante… ya se habían perdido.

- Es tu culpa, Canuto. Caminas en todas direcciones sin darte cuenta dónde estamos –le reclamó James.

- Si tan sólo tu capa fuera más transparente.

- ¡Se puede ver perfectamente a través de ella!

Se quedaron inmóviles, en la penumbra de los pasillos, parecían más tétricos de lo normal, los ventanales estaban completamente cerrados en el sitio donde se encontraban. Tenían miedo, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitió. No se escuchaba ningún sonido. Ni el susurro del viento era audible. Rogaban porque Dian no los descubriera.

- Vámonos, Canuto. Esto no funcionará.

- Espera –dijo Sirius-. Si tan sólo supiera dónde nos encontramos…

- En la parte norte del castillo –respondió una voz ronca.

Los chicos se quedaron petrificados al escuchar la voz, la capa invisible los cubría y lo único que tenían que hacer era buscar el lugar de donde provenía la voz para huir de ahí. Pero no fue necesario, pues una fuerte mano rozó un borde de la capa y los dejó al descubierto, totalmente aterrados. De pies a cabeza observaron a un hombre, con traje de gala, puños blancos y un ajustado chaleco rojo. Era alto y joven, con el cabello tan negro que no se distinguía en la oscuridad y sólo tenía ligeras marcas de canas en las grandes entradas, llevaba un puro en la mano izquierda, mientras que en la derecha sostenía la capa Potter. El abuelo de Dian era más imponente de lo que pensaban y mucho más joven de lo que creían.

- Una bonita capa –siguió Louis Roosevelt-. Es una lástima que algunas personas podamos verla.

Los chicos temblaban, el abuelo de Dian permanecía en su lugar, sonriendo tranquilamente, no parecía furioso, pero ellos pensaban que dentro estaría deseando destrozarlos.

- Soy comprensivo y tolerante –continuó el abuelo, parecía que sólo él podía hablar-. Sé que a los jóvenes de ahora les gusta merodear. Así que por favor, regresen los ojos a su lugar y que sus pies vayan a sus habitaciones.

Pero los chicos no se movían, seguían aterrorizados, estaban seguros que aquello no podía ser verdad, esa amabilidad no podía ser real.

- Bien, ya que no corrieron –sonrió el abuelo-, tendrán que contestar mi interrogatorio.

- Se-señor, no era nuestra intención venir a esta parte del castillo –dijo James, nerviosamente-. Nosotros sólo queríamos tomar aire fresco, pero nos perdimos y no encontramos la salida del castillo.

- Es curioso… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- James Potter.

- Es curioso, Potter, que teniendo detrás de ti un balcón no lo hayas logrado ver. Y pretendas tomar aire fresco con una capa cubriéndote

Los chicos giraron y se dieron cuenta de que la salida a un balcón estaba justo detrás de ellos, ahora parecían unos mentirosos estúpidos.

- Por lo que sé estudiaban en Hogwarts. No habría que esperarse más del añejo Dumbledore. En fin. Buenas noches.

El abuelo les devolvió la capa y siguió su camino, marchó hacia un pasillo a la izquierda y los chicos aún con miedo observaron cómo se iba alejando. No podían creer toda aquella afabilidad, en verdad estaban sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –dijo James, cuando comenzaba a sentirse aliviado-. ¿Cómo pudo vernos a través de la capa?

- ¿Escuchaste el mismo ruido? –preguntó Sirius, girando a todas partes.

- Son…ruidos de… -iba a decir James y enseguida su duda fue discernida.

Murciélagos, cientos de ellos, emitiendo sonidos ensordecedores atacaron a los chicos. Volaban sobre sus cabezas. James cubrió a Sirius con la capa y luego él se envolvió en ella, pero parecía que los murciélagos sabían exactamente dónde se encontraban. Aquellos animales en sí, eran ciegos, se orientaban gracias a sus chillidos. Los chicos hicieron un esfuerzo por pasar a través de ellos, a gatas avanzaron en las penumbras. James pensó en ir hacia el balcón que el abuelo había señalado un minuto antes, pero con los aletazos de los murciélagos no lograban distinguir el ventanal. Los chicos asustados y agitados optaron por quedarse inmóviles un momento. Los murciélagos volaban rápidamente y en cuanto ellos se rindieron, de pronto los chillidos desaparecieron.

- ¿S-se han ido? –preguntó Sirius, nervioso.

- Al parecer.

James quitó la capa que los cubría y enseguida notó que no quedaban rastros de aquellos animales. Imaginó que con todo el bullicio que se acababa de armar todos saldrían de sus habitaciones, pero no fue así. Al parecer nadie más que ellos habían presenciado la escena. Ellos y el abuelo de Dian.

- ¿Crees que él…? –comenzaba a preguntar Sirius.

- Es curioso… -dijo James, pensativamente.

Se levantaron y todavía con el corazón desbocado se alisaron el pijama. Sirius se acomodó la cabellera, mientras James limpiaba sus anteojos. Nerviosos y perturbados se miraron.

- Tendremos demasiados problemas, Cornamenta –dijo Sirius-, si esta noche nadie se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, mañana Dian nos hará picadillo. Hemos hecho que su abuelo enfureciera.

- Ni siquiera estamos seguros si él provocó esto.

- ¿Quién más? –dijo Sirius, incrédulo-. Al menos de que el castillo tenga un hechizo de media noche.

- Podría ser.

- ¡No seas ridículo! –exclamó Sirius-. Por supuesto que fue él. Déjame decirte que esos murciélagos sabían lo que hacían.

- Mejor vayamos a dormir antes de que tus injurias provoquen más desastres –reprendió James.

Regresaron con los pies temblándoles. Esta vez se dejaron orientar por la luz de la varita completamente al descubierto. No necesitaron utilizar la capa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente despertaron todos demasiado temprano. Ni siquiera había amanecido. Las chicas estaban más que listas para partir, mientras que los chicos todavía adormilados estaban vistiéndose. Sobretodo James y Sirius que habían dormido un poco menos que los demás.

- No olvides empacar ropa extra –le decía Remus a Peter-. Recuerda que no sabemos cuántos días demorarán los mundiales.

- Espero que no sean demasiados –respondió Peter, nervioso-. No puedo quedarme tanto tiempo.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó James, interesado.

- B-bueno, y-yo… mi madre necesita que regrese lo más pronto posible –respondió Peter, apenado.

- Está bien –dijo Sirius, sonriente-. Si no logramos llegar para el próximo año te enviaremos en una lechuza.

Cuando todos se reunieron en la entrada del castillo, se miraron soñolientos. Las chicas estaban un poco más frescas, pero en cambio a ellos se les notaba el desvelo.

- ¿Qué acaso no están emocionados? –preguntó Dian, entusiasmada.

- Lo estaremos más cuando durmamos en el viaje –respondió Sirius.

Dian observó a todos los chicos subiendo a la carroza que los llevaría hasta el lugar desconocido de los mundiales, pero a quien no logró ver fue a Salma. Así que se apresuró y entró al castillo. Subió rápidamente hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación. No podían llegar tarde por culpa de su insufrible prima. Dian tocó varias veces la puerta, pero Salma no respondía. Enfurecida tuvo que entrar a la fuerza.

- Alohomora –susurró Dian con la varita en mano.

Entró a la majestuosa habitación que ocupaba Salma. La chica se encontraba en cama, durmiendo todavía. Dian levantó estrepitosamente las sábanas con un solo movimiento de varita. Salma se movió un poco.

- ¡Qué te sucede! –gritó Dian-. ¡Llegaremos tardísimo!

Salma se movió otro poco, sólo para acomodar las sábanas y las franelas encima de ella. Dian enfurecida avanzó hasta estar a su lado.

- No disponemos de tu tiempo –le reprendió.

- Váyanse ya. Yo no iré –dijo Salma entre susurros.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Dian.

- Vete con tus amigos. A mí déjame en paz.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? –preguntó Dian, sorprendida-. Hace unos días hiciste miserable mi estancia para que cerráramos un tonto trato y ahora renuncias a él.

- Así como lo oyes –dijo Salma, con la cara tapada con almohadas-. Déjame dormir.

- Salma, levántate. No te quedarás –dijo Dian, todavía confundida.

- Entiende que no iré.

- ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

- Vete ya.

Dian ofendida y realmente extrañada se apartó de Salma y salió de la habitación. Era tan rara la situación que no supo cómo reaccionar. Así que salió del castillo, era la única que faltaba en la carroza. Ocupó el mismo compartimiento con Remus. La carroza echó a andar una vez que ella cerró la portezuela.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Remus, viendo su semblante.

- Salma no quiso venir –dijo Dian, todavía confundida.

- ¿Por qué?

- No me lo quiso decir. No lo entiendo –dijo Dian, desesperada-. Hace unas semanas estaba extorsionándome y ahora me hace esto.

- ¿Tendrá algo que ver Sirius? –preguntó Remus, sacando conclusiones.

- No –contestó Dian, absorta. Estaba segura que Salma sabía algo más que ella desconocía y temió por sí misma.


	8. Los mundiales de terror

**8  
Los mundiales de terror**

Era extraño el efecto que podía hacer la carroza en sus pasajeros. Los chicos pronto olvidaron que el sueño les ganaba y comenzaron a gozar del viaje. Platicaban sobre los mundiales, no había otro tema que les importara, aunque Sirius se veía distante. Como Dian había regresado al castillo, imaginó que Salma la había seguido. Así que debería ir en un compartimiento de la carroza, muy alejado de él. Esta vez los compartimientos fueron distintos. James y Sirius ocupaban uno, Lily y Alice iban en el siguiente y detrás de ellas estaban Remus y Dian, Peter y Frank estaban en el último.

- Lo primero que haré será pedirle un autógrafo a alguien de los Chudley Cannons –decía James, emocionado.

- ¿Crees que a Salma le guste el quidditch? –preguntó Sirius, estupefacto.

- Canuto, estoy hablando de mí, no de tu noviecilla imaginaria.

- No es imaginaria. Si hubieses visto todo lo que pasó ayer.

- ¿Después de que Dian te estrangulara?

- Ya te dije que no lo hizo. Ni siquiera se molestó conmigo. Habló con Salma y no sé cuál sería la conversación que ella se fue. Desde entonces no la he visto.

- Salma iba a venir a los mundiales. Recuerda lo que dijo Dian.

- Sí, espero que no hayan peleado. A mí también me iría muy mal.

En un lapso relativamente corto, llegaron a donde serían los mundiales. La carroza se detuvo, en lo que parecía ser una enorme cabaña. El cochero abrió las portezuelas y los chicos salieron entusiasmados. Sirius se llevó la gran desilusión cuando no vio a Salma bajar de la carroza. Pero más fue su decepción cuando vio el sitio donde se encontraban. Aquello era tan extraño que Sirius no pudo evitar emitir comentarios.

- ¿Estos son los maravillosos mundiales de quidditch? –exclamó, desilusionado.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Dian, burlona.

El aspecto de aquella enorme cabaña era deplorable. Por si fuera poco un hilo de neblina les cubría las cabezas. Dian avanzó hacia la entrada, mientras los chicos miraban atónitos aquel lugar. No tenía nada de maravilloso para ser un torneo mundial del juego mágico más conocido por todo el mundo. Dian no dejaba de sonreír, los chicos en verdad estaban confundidos. Fuera de la cabaña había una inscripción que decía "5 por noche".

- Debemos entrar –dijo Dian, contenta-, no digan absolutamente nada. Déjenme hablar a mí.

- Espero que digas algo bueno –le reprendió Sirius-, después de habernos traído aquí.

- Quiero ver tu cara en unos minutos –le dijo Dian y giró para dirigirse a la cabaña.

Los chicos le siguieron. Dian no llamó a la puerta, solamente giró una desgastada perilla y entró sin vergüenza. Cuando estuvieron dentro, en lo que debía ser el recibidor, vieron que la cabaña estaba tan patética tanto del exterior como el interior. Sólo un hombre estaba en el mostrador, era delgado, de aspecto desorientado y tenía un traje de guardabosques que lo hacía verse como un duende enorme.

- Buenos días. Queremos una cabaña para esta noche –dijo Dian, inmediatamente.

Los chicos la vieron con escándalo. ¿Cómo era posible que se quedaran una noche entera en aquel lugar? Y en una sola cabaña. Era imposible. Pero Dian no se inmutó. El hombre felizmente la atendía.

- ¡Será un placer señorita! –exclamó, entusiasmado.

- ¿Cuánto es el precio? –preguntó Dian, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

- Bueno, el letrero de fuera dice: 5 por noche –contestó el hombre, amablemente.

- Entiendo –dijo Dian, buscó entre su bolsillo y sacó varios billetes muggles. Los chicos seguían mirando.

- Eh…Dian –le dijo Lily al reconocer el dinero muggle-. ¿Qué piensas qué haces?

- Confía en mí –dijo Dian, contando los billetes-. Sólo necesito tu ayuda… ¿podrías darme cinco? –dijo confundida-. No entiendo mucho de dinero muggle.

- Toma dos de estos –le dijo Lily, ayudándola a escoger-, ahora uno de estos. Listo.

- Gracias –sonrió Dian-. Aquí tiene –dirigiéndose al hombre.

- Perfecto –contestó éste-. Las cabañas quedan saliendo de esa puerta a la derecha.

Giraron y vieron una puerta tan elegante como la cabaña: en calidad de destrucción. Se azotaba con el viento y no tenía ventanales. Sirius que era escrupuloso no concebía la idea de dormir esa noche en aquel lugar. Así que le hizo saber su inconformidad a Dian.

- No pienso dormir en un lugar como este –le dijo, en susurros malhumorados-. Tendré telarañas por todo el pelo.

- No molestes ahora, Sirius –le respondió Dian y cuidadosamente abrió la puerta.

Los chicos la siguieron. El cochero también, llevaba el pequeño equipaje que habían preparado. Atravesando la puerta llegaron al principio de un bosque. Había un extenso campo rodeado de árboles. Las cabañas se encontraban a la derecha, pero Dian no se dirigía ahí. Al contrario, siguió de frente, caminando directamente hacia los árboles y comenzó a marchar entre ellos. Cuando los chicos la habían declarado en un estado mental enfermizo, el cochero se acercó hacia ella.

- ¿Aquí es, señorita? –le preguntó cortésmente.

- Sí –respondió Dian, contenta-. Desde este momento todos cargaremos el equipaje. Te veremos en casa en unos días si esto demora mucho.

El cochero asintió y les repartió las mochilas para después marcharse. Si en ese momento alguien hubiera dicho que Dian había enloquecido no habría nadie que la defendiera, ni siquiera el propio Remus. Pero sin importarle, Dian avanzó más hacia los árboles.

- ¿Quieren seguirme? –les preguntó, impaciente.

- ¿Adónde quieres que te sigamos? –preguntó James-. ¡Aquí no hay nada!

- Ya verán –les dijo Dian, avanzando rápidamente. Se movía entre las ramas secas y demás.

De pronto, la luz comenzó a filtrarse por los árboles. Sirius molesto de tener ramas en el cabello, miró lo que se distinguía a lo lejos. Parecían banderas coloridas, se escuchaban murmullos, después gritos de emoción y cuando avanzaron un metro más se dieron cuenta de que Dian estaba en sus cinco cabales.

- ¿Algún comentario más, Black? –le preguntó, divertida.

Aquello era tal y como se lo esperaban y quizá un poco más. Cuando salieron de los árboles, había un extenso campo despejado con banderas y cientos de tiendas de campaña acomodadas linealmente. Los magos caminaban por toda la extensión de tierra, animados, con las distintas banderas de sus equipos. Parecía un carnaval. Gente bailando, cantando y gritando. Había magos y brujas de todo el mundo, criaturas fascinantes y fantásticas. Parecía que el territorio no se terminaba, había una gran multitud que era imposible de contar.

- Maravilloso –alcanzó a murmurar Remus.

- ¡ESTAMOS EN LOS MUNDIALES! –gritó James, antes de echar a correr con Sirius por todo el lugar.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tendríamos que pasar por el mundo muggle? –preguntó Lily, intrigada.

- Porque estaba segura de Sirius o James arruinarían todo –le dijo caminando tranquilamente-. Además la cabaña es un código secreto, no todos pueden saberlo. Muchos magos y brujas entran por otra parte del campo. Si te das cuenta ni siquiera se ve el estadio.

- ¿Y dónde se encuentra? –preguntó Remus, siguiendo la conversación.

- Ya lo verán.

Dian caminó unos pasos más cuando de pronto un hombre gordito, de baja estatura y de mejillas coloradas la saludó. Era el mismo Ludo Bagman, que iba vestido con una larga túnica de quidditch con franjas amarillas y negras con una avispa estampada en el pecho. Insignias de un equipo que no jugaría. Dian sonrió al verlo.

- ¡Señorita Dian Roosevelt! –le agitó la mano Bagman-. Es un honor verte.

- Gracias Ludo. ¿Qué tal el inicio? –respondió Dian cordialmente.

- No te mentiré que hubo algunos infortunios –dijo Ludo, sonriendo-. Pero nada que no fuera controlable. ¡Veo que vienes con tus amigos!

- Así es –sonrió Dian-, todos venimos preparados.

- ¡Perfecto! –exclamó Ludo-. Tu padre me ha dado indicaciones de sus asientos. Escogí de los mejores. No tendrán que preocuparse por la vista. ¡Lo pasarán increíble!

- Muchas gracias –dijo Dian-. Me gustaría ver a mis padres, ¿sabe dónde se encuentran?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! –exclamó Ludo-. Tu padre está todavía en los paneles de organización. Pero tu madre ya los está esperando en donde está su campamento.

- ¿Queda muy lejos? –preguntó Dian.

- Nada lejos. Les tocó un lugar muy cómodo.

- Entonces, vamos –dijo Dian, contenta.

- ¡James! –gritó Lily.

James y Sirius que estaban brincando por todo el lugar como par de niños se acercaron a ellos y siguieron el paso de Ludo Bagman. Mientras caminaban vieron a toda la afición de diferentes equipos haciendo apuestas, sugiriendo técnicas, hablando de los jugadores. Se respiraba la emoción y el entusiasmo.

- Por cierto, Dian –le preguntó James-. Tu padre jugaba en Irlanda, ¿cierto?

- El jugaba para los Murciélagos de Ballycastle –respondió Dian, orgullosamente.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó Sirius-. ¡Qué equipo!

- Algún día quisiera jugar ahí –dijo la chica con ilusión.

Entraron a una sección donde las tiendas de campañas eran ceremoniales. Grandes, de figuras elegantes, casi tan grandes como casas. Ludo Bagman saludó a algunos magos, que veían a Dian con pequeña indiscreción.

- Podemos jactarnos de que tu padre fue famoso –bromeó Ludo con Dian-. Todos te conocen.

- Estoy segura que aquí no te llenarás de telarañas, Sirius –le dijo Alice, divertida.

Ludo los condujo hasta una tienda que se alzaba cerca de un árbol. Con ventanales y una entrada lujosa.

- Aquí los dejo chicos. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Los veré más tarde –sonrió Ludo.

- Gracias –dijeron todos al unísono.

Dian abrió un poco la tienda. Al parecer las dimensiones eran engañosas, por fuera parecía pequeña, pero una vez que entraron era como estar en una casa verdadera.

- ¡Mi bebé! –exclamó una mujer que corrió hacia Dian.

La madre de Dian la abrazó tan fuerte que sus cabellos casi quedan enmarañados unos entre otros. La llenó de besos y la empalagó hasta que fue la burla total de sus amigos.

- ¡Tanto tiempo sin ver a mi hermosa niña! –decía su madre, acomodándole todo de la ropa.

- No fue tanto tiempo –dijo Dian, avergonzada.

- ¡Fue una eternidad, Dian! –dijo la señora-. ¡Muchachos póngase cómodos! Hay habitaciones para todos. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Un poco cansado –dijo Lily, sonriente.

- ¡Tú debes ser Lily! –exclamó la señora Roosevelt-. ¡Es un gusto conocerte! Vamos Dian, preséntame a todos tus amigos.

- Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Alice, Frank y Remus –contestó Dian, señalándolos. Los chicos estaban acomodando las mochilas en un perchero y saludaban sonriendo o alzando las manos.

- ¡Ah! Con que él es Remus –sonrió su madre, entusiasmada y haciendo gestos de complacía a Dian.

- Mamá… por favor… -suplicó Dian, completamente sonrojada.

- Es un chico muy apuesto. Se ve inteligente y educado –seguía sonriendo la señora Roosevelt-. No como aquel muchacho…

- Por favor –le reprimió Dian, más avergonzada. Por fortuna sólo Lily había escuchado, divertida por la escena.

- Está bien, está bien –rió su madre, guiñándole un ojo a Lily-. ¿Qué tal la estancia con tu abuelo?

- ¡Fue espléndida! –exclamó Sirius. Todos rieron.

- ¡Me alegra que así haya sido! –dijo la señora Roosevelt-. Pensé que la pasarían mal, con el carácter del señor bochornoso, pero al parecer fue muy bueno.

- Ninguno conoció al abuelo –dijo Dian, tranquila.

James y Sirius se miraron nerviosamente, ellos sí habían conocido al abuelo de Dian y creían haber sido víctimas de uno de sus juegos, bromas o venganzas. No se habían atrevido a comentar nada, no estaban seguros de la reacción de Dian y todavía no entendían si el ataque de los murciélagos había sido producto del abuelo.

- Les aseguro que aquí estarán mucho mejor –dijo la señora Roosevelt-. Todo está listo. El pobre de tu padre ha estado trabajando como loco con los preparativos de los mundiales. El comité lo estuvo carteando incansablemente.

- Debió haber sido muy pesado –dijo Lily.

- Así es, pero él es así, de un lado a otro –respondió la señora Roosevelt, sonriendo-. Toda la familia es adicta al quidditch. Cuando nos enteramos que Dian había quedado en la selección de Gryffindor, su padre le compró todo el equipo completo de entrenamiento. Parecía niño con juguete nuevo.

- Toda su familia es adorable, señora –dijo Sirius, con labia.

- ¡Oh, gracias! –exclamó la señora Roosevelt, sonriente.

- Lo dice porque conoció a Salma… imaginarás –dijo Dian, sarcástica.

Todos rieron y Sirius enrojeció un poco. Una mujer que era parte de la servidumbre atendió a los chicos, les sirvió tacitas de té y se sentaron en la confortable sala calentada por una fogata. La madre de Dian era una mujer muy cordial, no se parecía en nada a su hija físicamente. Mirna Roosevelt era una mujer alta, delgada, con el cabello de un rubio cenizo muy extraño, ojos verdes y la piel muy blanca. No tenía los rizos de Dian, ni el carácter. La señora Roosevelt parecía ser muy tranquila, bondadosa. En cambio Dian era vivaz, posesiva y algunas veces de mal carácter.

- Entonces Salma estuvo con ustedes –continuó la plática-. Es una buena chica. Lástima que Dian y ella nunca se llevaron bien –dijo la señora, bebiendo té.

- Dejemos esas pláticas para más tarde –interrumpió Dian, avergonzada.

- ¿Pero por qué no los acompañó? –preguntó su madre insistente, Sirius escuchaba con atención.

- Dijo que no se sentía bien –mintió Dian.

- Salma –suspiró en tono de resignación la madre de Dian. Y a Sirius no le quedó más que resignarse a no verla por ese día.

El equipaje de los chicos fue llevado a distintas habitaciones. La casa de campaña era enorme, sólo que por fuera daba la ilusión de ser muy reducida. En unas horas los juegos comenzarían. Así que tuvieron tiempo de tomar un refrigerio antes de partir al estadio. La casa estaba adornada con algunos cuadros de escudos de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle, algunas réplicas de trofeos y medallas. La diferencia entre la tienda de campaña y el castillo Roosevelt era muy marcada. Aunque esa era una casa provisional, el ambiente era diferente. En el castillo todo era más señorial, con el abuelo de Dian se sentía un aire muy extraño, en cambio con los padres de Dian la casa, aunque también elegante, era cálida, de armonía. Los chicos comieron animadamente. Se habían cambiado los abrigos por una vestimenta más cómoda. James no dejó pasar la oportunidad de portar una túnica con el emblema de su equipo. Y Dian sólo se colocó una camiseta debajo de una túnica negra normal, que tenía el escudo de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle, un murciélago color escarlata.

De pronto la tienda se abrió. El padre de Dian entró. Un hombre alto, joven. Dian reflejada en masculino. Su padre era el mismo retrato. La cara, sus gestos, el pelo. Llevaba una túnica de gala y sonreía amablemente, aunque inspiraba un poco de miedo. Tenía los ojos tan brillantes como los de la chica, esa mirada que parecía traspasar muros. Su cabello era también rizado, aunque corto y engomado. Su padre daba cierto parecido a su abuelo, Sirius y James esperaban que sólo fuera físicamente.

- Qué tal, muchachos –saludó el señor Roosevelt.

Todos contestaron el saludo y Dian sonrió entusiasmada, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin verlo. Su padre se acercó a ella y le revolvió el cabello un poco. La besó en la mejilla y saludó a su esposa.

- ¿Están listos? –preguntó cortésmente-. Los mundiales darán inicio en una hora.

- ¡Tendremos que darnos prisa! –exclamó la madre.

- Así es. Los asientos están preparados.

- ¡Genial! –exclamaron James y Sirius y se levantaron precipitadamente para tomar sus abrigos.

Todos hicieron lo mismo. Tomaron sus cosas, entre ellas las varitas. Y salieron preparados y sonrientes. Todos los aficionados iban caminando en grandes multitudes hacia un espacio que no conocían. El padre de Dian los dirigía en una fila. Los chicos iban felices, agitando banderas. La gente hablaba animadamente, en ese momento nada podía salir mal.

Al fin llegaron al estadio. Nadie podía evitar lanzar un suspiro de admiración. Era un inmenso lugar, lleno de filas, miles de ellas. La gente estaba acomodada por hileras que ascendían de las más largas a las más cortas. Los banderines de los dos equipos se blandían majestuosos en los palos de las porterías. La selección de Irlanda contra la selección de Inglaterra.

- ¿Todos listos? –exclamó el padre de Dian, animadamente.

Todos asintieron emocionados. James estaba a punto de llorar. El padre de Dian les señaló los lugares. Estaban cerca del panel donde se narraba el juego. Con una vista perfecta. Ludo Bagman (identificado por su túnica) los saludaba agitando el brazo. Los chicos estaban felices. Así que todos fueron subiendo las gradas hasta encontrarse con Ludo, que sonreía colorado.

- ¿No es maravilloso, Victorio? –preguntó Ludo-. ¡Los mejores asientos!

- Te agradecemos que los hayas conseguido –sonrió el señor Roosevelt.

Los magos y brujas de todas edades, todos colores, todas nacionalidades comenzaban a entrar al estadio, era un gran bullicio. Muchos de ellos se acercaron a pedirle algunos autógrafos al padre de Dian. El cronista que dirigiría el partido llegó al lugar correspondiente, Ludo Bagman también ayudaría a narrar algo del juego. Parecía que el partido estaba a punto de comenzar, sólo que todavía había gente esperando lugar. Entraban al estadio por miles. El cielo estaba despejado, pronto se había hecho tarde y el sol alumbraba con rayos excelsos la parte central de la cancha.

Pero de pronto, el ambiente comenzó a ponerse tenso, frío. Una ráfaga extraña, humo, comenzó a salir a lo lejos del estadio. Algunos aficionados se detuvieron, por lo que el ruido del juego se apagó. Todos miraron al cielo, asombrados. Los chicos tuvieron miedo, la gente silenciosamente señalaba el cielo: pequeñas motas negras se acercaban a la cancha. De pronto distinguieron que eran capas, de personas que volaban sobre escobas. Los organizadores que se encontraban cerca de los asientos que ellos ocupaban se levantaron rápidamente. El padre de Dian también lo hizo. Precipitadamente comenzó el bullicio.

Los sujetos disfrazados de capa llegaron volando y lanzando hechizos contra los aficionados. Eran aproximadamente unos veinte amotinadores. Enmascarados, de túnicas negras. La gente corría atemorizada, algunos hechizos alcanzaron a darles, caían desmayados o quizá muertos… Los padres de Dian llevaron a los chicos a una columna donde podrían protegerse, mientras les dieron indicaciones. Ludo Bagman había ido con los organizadores y personal del ministerio.

- ¡Dian, llévalos a todos fuera de aquí! –exclamó su padre, lívido-. No regreses a la tienda, podría ser peligroso. Vayan directo al castillo de tu abuelo. Tomen este traslador.

Su padre le entregó lo que parecía ser un reloj muggle desgastado. Rápidamente lo hechizó con un encantamiento tan extraño que no tuvieron oportunidad de memorizar; después se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ludo Bagman y los agentes del Ministerio de Magia. Su madre la besó en la mejilla apresuradamente. Ambos partieron. Los chicos estaban aturdidos, Dian sentía una gran presión en sus hombros. Peter temblaba pálido, estaba gélido y los muchachos hacían todo lo posible por proteger a las chicas. Tenían que salir del estadio. La gente se apretaba gritando desesperadamente. Parecía una horrible masacre. Los enmascarados daban vueltas volando sobre ellos. Dian que iba tomada de la mano de Remus divisó a lo lejos una silueta que le parecía familiar. Uno de los enmascarados en la escoba se acercaba a ella. La túnica que llevaba encima de la máscara se le había caído con el viento y Dian reconoció esa larga cabellera negra. Remus la jaló de la mano, pues parecía que la chica se había quedado petrificada viendo a aquel sujeto. Porque era hombre y muy bien conocido por ella. Él no pudo llegar hasta Dian, pues uno de sus enmascarados compañeros le interceptó el paso sin querer.

Los chicos ya habían salido del estadio. Habían corrido tan fuerte como podían. Tenían la indicación de no regresar a la tienda.

- ¡Ahí! –señaló Sirius-. ¡Podremos utilizar el traslador!

- ¡Vamos, rápido! –gritó James.

Llegaron a un rincón del bosque, juntaron sus manos sujetando el reloj muggle que el señor Roosevelt les había dado. Cuando todos tomaron el traslador, de pronto la tierra se movió debajo de sus pies. Comenzaron a girar en todas direcciones. Y entonces Dian tuvo tiempo de sacar conclusiones. En una fracción de segundo se encontraban en el vestíbulo de la mansión Roosevelt, donde pensaron que nunca regresarían después de ese día. Cayeron al suelo golpeándose unos con otros. Alice estaba muy conmocionada, lloraba sobre el hombro de Frank, mientras Peter seguía temblando en el suelo. Se levantaron. Dian asustada miró a todas direcciones y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en el castillo. Por fortuna su abuelo no estaba ahí.

- Trato de entender lo que ocurrió –dijo, todavía asustada.

- ¿Todos están bien? –preguntó Remus, preocupadamente.

Los chicos asintieron, nerviosos y atontados. El pobre Peter parecía que iba a estallar. Hasta Dian se preocupó por él.

- ¿Qué demonios habrán sido esos sujetos? –preguntó Sirius, acomodándose el sedoso pelo sin querer.

- Todo esto es de lo que nos ha estado hablando Dumbledore –dijo James, con las gafas manchadas-. Es precisamente lo que nos ha querido decir.

Dian permanecía callada, mientras James continuaba hablando. Se le notaba distante.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Remus.

- Nada –contestó ella, determinante.

- Ahora debes creer en todo lo que te dijimos de Dumbledore –le dijo James, desesperado.

La chica se quedó callada, tenía una sola cosa que decir.

- Donovan Juk estaba ahí.


	9. Aurores

**9**  
**Aurores**

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –exclamó Sirius-. Ni siquiera pudimos verles las caras.

- Estoy segura –contestó Dian, todavía desconcertada-. Era uno de ellos...

Los chicos se quedaron pensando unos largos segundos sin decir nada. Remus estaba intranquilo, se sentía un poco desorientado. El percance había sucedido tan rápido que su cabeza apenas estaba acoplándose a la tranquilidad del castillo, pero debía admitir que esa declaración de Dian no le había agradado en lo absoluto.

- ¿En verdad le viste la cara? –preguntó Remus, en tono preocupado.

- Por supuesto. Era él. Algo cambiado, pero era él –afirmó Dian.

Nuevamente ese silencio incómodo. Las chicas ya se habían repuesto del susto, Alice había dejado de llorar, pero Peter todavía parecía incapaz de pronunciar una sola sílaba, aunque nadie quería forzarlo.

- Lo mejor es que avisemos de esto a Dumbledore –sugirió James.

- El ya debe saberlo –siguió Frank-. Los agentes del ministerio ya le habrán notificado algo.

- Entonces nosotros pronto tendremos noticias –dijo Lily.

- Aún así, creo que lo correcto sería mandar una lechuza a Hogwarts –dijo James.

- ¿Qué les parece si la mandamos a Hagrid? –propuso Lily-. Después de todo él nos había mandado un llamado.

- Tienes razón –dijo Remus-. Digámosle lo ocurrido y preguntemos qué podemos hacer.

- ¡Eso es! –exclamó Lily-. ¿Podrías prestarnos una lechuza, Dian?

- Saben que pueden tomar las que sean necesarias –dijo Dian, todavía absorta en sus pensamientos-. Pero también ya saben mi opinión sobre Dumbledore.

Todos la miraron intranquilos, Sirius que no había escuchado los comentarios anteriores de Dian, se atrevió a preguntar. Cuando ella contestó James salió a la defensiva.

- Escucha, Dian –comenzó el chico-: sé que podrás tener tus opiniones pero este problema es serio. Todo esto puede estar ligado al mago tenebroso del que se habla.

- Son mentiras, James –se defendió Dian-, pero adelante. Tomen la lechuza.

Lily preocupada por el hecho de que en ese momento se desatara una pelea tomó la palabra. De su varita hizo salir tinta y pergamino.

- Tranquilos –dijo Lily-. Escribiré ahora mismo.

Tomaron pocos minutos para redactar una carta que no pareciera alarmante y que fuera directa. Todos dieron sus sugerencias, a excepción de Peter que seguía temblando. Dian había llamado al ama de llaves para que le preparara un brebaje y la mujer se sorprendió al verlos ahí nuevamente, pero Dian le explicó lo ocurrido. Cuando Lily terminó de escribir, Dian se ofreció para llevarla hasta la lechucería. Cuando los chicos quedaron solos en la enorme sala de estar del castillo pudieron hablar en privado, sin Dian.

- ¿Qué demonios le sucede? –dijo Sirius, molesto-. ¿Quieres darnos una explicación, Remus?

- Ni yo mismo lo sé –contestó el chico, preocupado.

- Todos hemos notado que Dian ha cambiado completamente –dijo Lily, tranquilizándolos-. Pero sabemos que de buena fe, ella nos ayudará.

- Así es –dijo Alice-. El que no quiera involucrarse con el ministerio no quiere decir que nos dé la espalda.

- Aunque Remus esté presente –comenzó Sirius, desfachatado-, les diré que esa mujer, está totalmente irreconocible. Ha enloquecido, perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. Antes era muy distinta, divertida, hacíamos cosas de tontos juntos –miró nervioso un rincón de la mansión, sintió una mirada, pero no había nadie-. Este castillo es macabro.

- ¿Y Salma? –preguntó Lily, divertida.

- Con sus excepciones –recalcó Sirius.

- De cualquier manera –dijo Remus-, debemos aceptar que los cambios suceden. Adaptémonos a ellos.

- Lo siento, Remus –dijo James, apesadumbrado-, pero Sirius tiene razón. En el colegio Dian era nuestra cómplice, es extraño que ahora no quiera participar en nada que tenga que ver con nosotros.

- Ella tiene derecho a tener sus propias opiniones –dijo Remus, amablemente-. Y está respetando las nuestras.

- Caray –dijo Sirius, mientras todos veían a Remus como un extraño-, está muy enamorado.

Dian había llegado a la lechucería y contra su voluntad había mandado la carta a Hogwarts, con la intención de que llegara a manos de Hagrid. En su camino de regreso tuvo curiosidad por saber algo de Salma. Ya caía la noche, estaba segura de que se encontraría en su habitación. El castillo estaba tan silencioso como siempre, su abuelo debería estar rondando por los lugares que ni siquiera ella conocía y Dian no sentía ningún deseo por contarle lo sucedido. A él no le interesaría, no creía en esas tontadas del mago tenebroso.

Cuando Dian llamó a la puerta de la recámara de Salma, no obtuvo respuesta. La puerta no tenía seguro, así que la abrió inmediatamente y encontró la habitación oscura. Cuando hizo encender las luces, observó que la recámara se encontraba intacta, como si nadie la hubiese ocupado nunca. Las cortinas estaban arregladas, la cama perfectamente tendida y el armario, tocador y mesita de noche relucían sin nada sobre ellos. Dian extrañada comprobó que nada de Salma se encontraba ahí. A excepción de una nota pegada en el espejo. Dian apresurada lo tomó y leyó cuidadosamente.

_Querida prima:_

_Después de tanto tiempo lejos de la familia, lejos del abuelo, he llegado a la conclusión que yo no soy una Roosevelt, por mi sangre debe correr otro tipo de sangre, no el mismo de esta familia. Todavía me queda juicio._ _Siempre había creído que eras una niña caprichosa¿acaso me equivocaba? No hagas esa cara, prima. Tú y yo sabemos la verdad… ¡Caray mujer! Quita esa cara, nunca te han gustado mis bromas…_

_Tengo que irme. Quizá la vida nos vuelva a juntar, cuando quiera castigarnos a alguna de las dos. No fue mi intención molestarte. Es por eso que ya me he ido. _

_Hasta la próxima._

_Salma._

Dian destruyó completamente la carta. No sabía si sentir furia o darle las gracias a Salma por salirse del camino.

* * *

En un lugar escondido por los muggles y abandonado temporalmente por alumnos, se encontraba un decidido director y su fiel ayudante acompañados de una sabia mujer. Habían leído una carta bien disfrazada, que parecía lógica, pero en verdad estaba desesperada. Albus Dumbledore observaba por el ventanal de su despacho. La profesora McGonagall tomaba apuntes demasiado rápido, mientras Hagrid escribía garabatos, lo que era su reconocida caligrafía, en un pergamino liso. Cuando terminó, la mandó de vuelta en la misma lechuza por la cual había llegado.

- Estos muchachos son sorprendentes –dijo Hagrid, orgullosamente.

- Siempre debes confiar en ellos, Hagrid –sonrió Dumbledore.

- Espero que hayas sido convincente en tu carta –dijo la profesora sin apartar los ojos a sus notas.

- Claro, Minerva –dijo Albus-. Ellos entenderán absolutamente todo.

- Lo mejor de ellos –siguió Hagrid, entusiasmado-, es que no tienen miedo al peligro.

- Esa es una valiosa cualidad –respondió Dumbledore-. Aunque cada uno de ellos son diferentes, Hagrid.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Dumbledore? –preguntó la profesora, prestándole toda su atención.

- Quisiera saber quién de ellos será el más osado o el más temeroso –dijo Dumbledore, con intriga.

* * *

- La he mandado –dijo Dian, regresando a ellos.

- Tenemos la respuesta –contestó Lily.

- Te tardaste una eternidad –le reprimió Sirius.

- ¿Sabes?, este castillo te agota –contestó Dian-. ¿Qué ha respondido?

- Mañana mismo nos quieren en el ministerio –respondió Lily-. Tenemos que entrevistarnos con un tal… Alastor Moody.

Dian no dijo nada, se quedó callada por unos segundos. En verdad cuánto deseaba dormir. No por cansancio, sólo quería dormir y no enterarse más.

- Que tengan suerte –alcanzó a decir.

- ¿No irás? –preguntó James, como si la estuviera lanzando al mar con una espada amenazándola por la espalda.

- Ya lo dije, Potter.

- Pensé que cambiarías de opinión –le reprimió Sirius.

- Muchachos, muchachos –dijo Lily-, hagamos un trato. ¡Dejen de pelear!

- Suficiente tenemos con este problema –dijo Alice.

- Yo no comienzo, es ese enmarañado… -dijo Dian.

- Si hablamos de melenas… -respondió Sirius.

- Basta –les reprendió Lily-. Ahora tenemos que alistarnos. Les sugiero que regresemos a nuestras casas. Sus padres deben estar preocupados.

- ¿Cómo piensan salir con lo que acaba de ocurrir? –preguntó Dian, extrañada-. Pasen la última noche aquí, después de todo no he sido una buena anfitriona.

- ¿U-una n-noche más? –interrumpió Peter, que por fin hablaba después de mucho tiempo. Los chicos se asombraron al escuchar su nerviosa voz.

- Así es –le respondió Dian-, no temas Peter, has comprobado que aquí no pasa nada.

- Y-yo –comenzó Peter-, tendría que avisar a casa.

- Todos tendrán que hacerlo –dijo Dian.

- No hay problema –contestó Sirius-. Por mí no hay problema en quedarme en este castillo lleno de belleza.

- Tranquilo –le dijo James-, por cierto Dian¿dónde está Salma?

Para fortuna de Dian una lechuza apareció por un ventanal, dando leves picotazos y no tuvo que dar explicaciones. La chica se dirigió rápidamente y tomó la carta que venía en la pata. La lechuza ululó y se retiró velozmente. Dian desplegó la carta y comenzó a leerla. Eran pocos renglones. Al final comentó con los chicos.

- Es de mi padre –contestó Dian, tranquilamente-. El también piensa que deben quedarse aquí. Mi madre ha tenido que ir al ministerio, así que mañana posiblemente la encontrarán ahí. Mientras tanto él sigue en papeleo con los administradores de los mundiales. No hubo daños graves, pero la confederación está muy molesta.

- Vaya –murmuró James-, me pregunto cómo se les escapó esto de las manos.

- No había razón –dijo Dian, apresurada-, mis padres fueron llamados a sus trabajos con anticipación para que los mundiales estuvieran en perfectas instrucciones. Ese fue el motivo por el cual llegué con mi abuelo. Nada debía salir mal.

- Eso es exactamente lo que tenemos que averiguar –dijo Remus-. Alguien tendría poderosas razones para atacar a los aficionados de esa manera.

- Escuchen, chicos –dijo Dian, más calmada-: sé que tenemos muchas diferencias con este problema. Yo no creo en ningún mago tenebroso. Tengo mis razones, he estudiado demasiado en muchas cosas que fundamentan mis conclusiones. Lo único que puedo decir es que reconocí a uno de esos tipos y creo saber porqué estaba ahí.

- No nos vendría mal escuchar tus explicaciones –dijo Sirius.

- Donovan Juk es una miseria –dijo Dian, fríamente-. La última vez que ustedes supieron de él fue cuando estaba haciendo pruebas para ser admitido en la selección de Irlanda. Yo le comenté a mi padre que Donovan era un "gran amigo", al que estimaba demasiado y necesitaba de su apoyo para que calificara. Mi padre había aceptado mover sus influencias, aún siendo una grave falta de ética. Hubo un tiempo donde nuestra relación decayó, pero en el momento en que supo que mi padre le ayudaría, volvió a contactarme –Remus sentía una profunda ira-. Estúpidamente caí en el juego. Cuando él regresó a Hogwarts para aquel baile de primavera, me di cuenta de quién era realmente y mis dudas quedaron claras. Inmediatamente después escribí a mi padre –resopló haciendo recuerdo-, pero cuando lo hice, le dije que Donovan no quería jugar más, que había renunciado al quidditch. En ese momento las puertas se le cerraron, pues cuando fue a hacer sus pruebas jamás figuró en la lista de los seleccionados. Mi padre les dijo a los directivos que ese chico no podía jugar por problemas físicos, mismos que yo inventé.

- Eres perversa, Dian –dijo Sirius, sonriendo levemente.

- Ahora pueden imaginar el odio de Juk hacia mi familia, ya no sólo por mí –dijo la chica, con naturalidad.

- Ya que lo mencionas tus argumentos se escuchan muy reales –afirmó Frank.

- Es por eso que creo que todo esto es un simple y mediocre juego producto de sus frustraciones –dijo Dian.

- Pero¿cómo explicas la aparición de los demás? –preguntó James, pensativo.

- Eso es lo que ustedes mañana averiguarán –dijo Dian.

* * *

La noche había sido agotadora. Los chicos habían caído en un completo sueño, que pareció demasiado corto, pues inmediatamente tuvieron que levantarse muy temprano, ya que tenían que reunirse con Albus Dumbledore en el Ministerio de Magia, aunque antes tenían que buscar a un tal Alastor Moody. Sirius no había tenido tiempo de preguntar más por Salma, los hechos habían pasado tan rápido que no se detuvo para pensar más tiempo en ella. Ni siquiera quiso preguntar a Dian por su paradero. Los chicos habían dejado su equipaje en la tienda de campaña en los mundiales. Dian aseguró que después los enviaría a sus respectivas casas, estaba segura que su padre ya tenía todo bajo control. Así que esa mañana el cochero tenía la orden de llevarlos a todos hasta la estación de King Cross. Los chicos se despedían de Dian, pero especialmente uno de ellos, mientras los demás alistaban todo, Remus y Dian pasaban desapercibidos.

- Espero que tengas un buen viaje –dijo Dian, mientras Remus le tomaba la mano discretamente.

- Dian –dijo Remus con una voz preocupada-¿ocurre algo? Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos aquí te he notado extraña.

- ¿Extraña? –preguntó Dian, confundida-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No lo sé… –respondió Remus-, es como si te deshicieras de todo lo que tiene que ver con los chicos y también conmigo.

- Remus¿por qué piensas de esa manera? –dijo Dian, irritada-. Tú sabes que mi intención no es alejarme de ustedes.

Remus se quedó un momento en silencio. No era capaz de culpar a Dian, la amaba tanto, le era tan hermosa y perfecta que el amor le cegaba. Como había pensando Sirius, estaba muy enamorado de ella y estaba seguro que si en ese momento el mundo comenzaba a derrumbarse no se daría cuenta. Pero finalmente tuvieron que partir. Se despidieron aunque Remus seguía preocupado.

- Dian –dijo Sirius apresuradamente, antes de subir a la carroza-, necesito tu autorización para escribirle a Salma.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Dian, saliendo de sus pensamientos, estaba concentrada en Remus y de pronto aparecía Sirius.

- Sé que te molesta que yo tenga contacto con ella –dijo Sirius, seriamente-, así que yo no quiero provocar ningún problema entre ustedes dos, por eso necesito tu permiso para cartearme con ella.

- Yo no soy su madre –respondió Dian, divertida, sin saber qué decir.

- Pero eres su tirana prima –sonrió Sirius, jugueteando también-. Por favor, no te molestes si me mantengo en contacto con ella.

- No tendría por qué, Sirius –contestó la chica. No iba a decirle que Salma se había marchado finalmente.

- ¡Eres única! –la abrazó Sirius, después le revolvió el rizado cabello y entró rápidamente a la carroza.

Dian no entendía cómo Sirius escribiría a Salma, dudaba que ella le hubiese dado una dirección real. Los observó partir desde la verja de entrada de la mansión. La carroza se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeña y tuvo la corazonada que el tiempo comenzaba a correr un curso para el cual ella todavía no estaba preparada.

* * *

No habían tenido días tan fatigosos como ése. Ni estando en el colegio la vida había sido tan difícil. Los chicos tuvieron que llegar a la estación de King Cross, para después transportarse directamente al Ministerio de Magia. Frank Longbotton era el único que sabía la dirección exacta del lugar. Así que con todo y el equipaje tuvieron que dirigirse a las oficinas del ministerio. Peter que todavía se notaba desmejorado había aceptado ir, pero sólo por un momento. Tenía que reportarse en casa. La relación que tenía con su madre era tan estrecha que Sirius se divertía diciendo que Peter todavía usaba calzoncillos tejidos por ella. Frank llevó a los chicos hasta una caseta telefónica, que se encontraba en una calle muggle. Pasaba inadvertida pues el teléfono estaba cortado y la conexión ya había sido arrancada.

- Esto sí que es extraño –dijo Sirius, entrando con todos a la caseta-. Primero Dian con sus locuras y después tú, Frank.

- Es un medio de traslador –contestó Frank-. Pero si haces menos ruido, Sirius, pareceríamos menos sospechosos.

- Está bien, está bien –respondió el chico, conformándose con mirar.

Frank descolgó el teléfono. No tuvo necesidad de marcar nada. Sólo se escuchó la voz forzada que tenían esas mujeres que daban instrucciones grabadas en su memoria. Frank dio los datos de sus compañeros y en un segundo aparecieron seis cartillas en la rendija donde el teléfono devolvía el cambio. Las repartió entre ellos y de inmediato el suelo de la cabina comenzó a descender, transportándolos a un subterráneo. Pasaron unos segundos antes de aparecer en lo que parecía un ascensor. Cuando el compartimiento se abrió, tuvieron de frente el vestíbulo de bienvenida del Ministerio de Magia. Un reluciente recibidor, con adornos de oro. Una fuente en el centro que tenía un extraño mensaje: un mago apuntando con una varita al cielo, una bruja alrededor que había sido esculpida a la perfección, un centauro, un duende y un elfo doméstico. Los últimos miraban con admiración a la bruja y al mago, pues de sus varitas salían chorritos de agua. Los chicos pudieron ver que en la fuente había varios sickles y knuts, parecía ser una fuente de los deseos. La inscripción decía: 'Todo lo recaudado por la fuente de los hermanos mágicos será destinado al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas'.

- Qué vil engaño –murmuró Sirius, asegurándose de que nadie del ministerio lo escuchara.

Lily inteligentemente se dirigió a la recepción, donde varias brujas jóvenes y elegantemente arregladas atendían. Los chicos se acercaron y pudieron observar que en el fondo había decenas o quizá cientos de oficinas, echaron un vistazo rápido y parecía que no tenían fin.

- Buenos días –saludó Lily, amablemente.

- ¿En qué puedo servirte? –preguntó una de las brujas, cordial.

- Estamos buscando a Alastor Moody –contestó Lily.

- Ya veo –dijo la bruja, revisando unos registros-. El señor Alastor Moody llegó hace unas horas. ¿Son ustedes alumnos de Hogwarts?

- Así es –respondió James, inmediatamente.

- Entonces pasen por ahí –la bruja les señaló un estrecho pasillo-, es la tercera oficina de la izquierda. Sean cuidadosos, muchachos. Ese hombre no tiene muy buen carácter –sonrió gentilmente.

No tenían tiempo de arrepentirse así que siguieron el camino que les habían indicado. Entraron al pasillo, sentían que las paredes se cerraban pues estaba tan estrecho que no cabían más de dos personas juntas. En la tercera oficina a la izquierda encontraron la puerta abierta y pudieron ver a un hombre de edad avanzada, sentado frente al escritorio, con las barbas revueltas, el cabello enmarañado, un rostro con gesto amargado y conjurando lo que parecía un chivatoscopio.

- Eh… disculpe –interrumpió Sirius.

- Pasen –contestó el anciano, sin verlos siquiera-, no se quedarán por mucho tiempo ahí.

- Teníamos una cita con usted –dijo James, los chicos entraron también a la oficina pero era demasiado pequeña.

- ¿Tenían? –preguntó Alastor-. ¿O tienen?

- Tenemos…

- Vivan el presente –contestó Moody, por un momento exaltado. Al fin los observó con su mirada penetrante-. Esta juventud que no sabe ni de su existencia.

Sirius lo miró con una ceja levemente levantada. Pero en ese momento irrumpió alguien en la habitación. Alguien a quien no veían en mucho tiempo y era un alivio que estuviera ahí. Albus Dumbledore entró cautelosamente, con su larga barba plateada, las gafas de luna, su rostro gentil y la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Llevaba un pergamino en la mano y saludó cortésmente.

- Me alegra que estén aquí –dijo Albus-, sobretodo que ya hayan conocido a Alastor.

- Si apenas he hablado con ellos –respondió Moody, volviendo a la pelea que tenía con su chivatoscopio.

- Profesor, nos da gusto verlo –saludó James.

- A mí también, muchachos –respondió Dumbledore-. ¿Qué tal los mundiales?

- Desastrosos, si quiere mi opinión –contestó Sirius.

- Sí, así debieron ser –sonrió Dumbledore, sin preocupación-. Creí encontrarme con ustedes ahí, pero sucedido esto no fue posible.

Albus sonrió amablemente y se sentó frente al escritorio de Moody, inmediatamente hizo a aparecer un sillón para que los chicos descansaran. Aunque la habitación era pequeña, así sentados no lo parecía tanto.

- Veo que no están completos –señaló Albus.

- ¿Se refiere a Dian? –preguntó James.

- Ella es la que falta –respondió Albus, señalando un lugar invisible en medio de Lily y Remus.

- Verá –comenzó a explicar Lily-, ella tiene otra opinión respecto a todo esto.

- ¿Está en la lista? –preguntó Albus, sin inmutarse.

- Sí, se había inscrito en ella –respondió Lily-. Pero ahora cambió de opinión.

- Es una lástima –contestó Dumbledore apenado-, Dian Roosevelt nos hará mucha falta en el equipo. Porque estoy seguro de que ha renunciado.

- Sí, así fue –respondió Lily, resignada.

- Esperemos que cambie de opinión –sonrió Albus.

- Así es esto, Dumbledore –dijo Moody dirigiéndoles la mirada a los chicos-, no todos quieren esta responsabilidad. Así es como se forman las ovejas negras del mundo mágico, de quienes después no queremos saber nada.

- Bien Alastor –le interrumpió Albus-, no es momento para agresiones. Comencemos con el verdadero tema.

Le tomó unos minutos comentar la crisis tan fuerte por la cual estaba pasando el ministerio. No había magos ni brujas que quisieran entrar a un nuevo equipo. Entre Moody y Albus habían planeado un proyecto en el que fundaban un nuevo departamento.

- De ustedes depende comenzar una nueva travesía –les dijo Albus, con ese tono amistoso y serio a la vez.

- ¿Cómo un ejército, señor? –preguntó Sirius.

- Por decirlo así -sonrió Dumbledore.

Peter temblaba, estaba pálido. Pero nadie lo había notado. El chico llevaba días con ese nerviosismo, tal vez sería motivo de la presión que estaba enfrentando en ese momento.

- Estoy totalmente dispuesto –contestó James y de inmediato todos los presentes tomaron la determinación de aceptar la nueva misión.

- ¡Maravilloso! –exclamó Dumbledore-. Desde este momento forman parte de los Aurores.

- ¿Aurores? –preguntó Sirius.

- Así es, muchacho –contestó Moody con la voz rasposa-. Aurores. Yo elegí el nombre por si no es de tu agrado.

Sirius levantó las manos en señal de inocencia. Todos sonrieron, inclusive Dumbledore que no podía esperar menos de ellos.

- Este será su nuevo trabajo –señaló Dumbledore-. El departamento queda inaugurado desde este momento. Seremos reconocidos legalmente por el Ministerio de Magia. Así que también tendrán que llenar unos contratos –añadió sin darle importancia.

- ¿Qué implica estar dentro de esta misión? –preguntó Remus, interesado.

- Remus –respondió Dumbledore-, encontrarán de todo. Les pido ser muy tolerantes, verán casos que serán muy difíciles de humanizar, pero como auror no habrá tiempo para ello.

- Suena arriesgado –comentó Sirius, emocionado.

- Deben ser valientes, claro que sí.


	10. Departamentos

**10  
Departamentos**

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde el incidente de los Mundiales de Quidditch, pero después de eso no se presentó ningún otro caso parecido. El Ministerio de Magia trabajaba días y noches completas averiguando el caso, hacían investigaciones minuciosas y precisas para encontrar a cualquier persona que pareciera sospechosa o culpable, pero en realidad no había nadie. Los chicos que ya habían comenzado a trabajar para el Departamento de Aurores (oficialmente inaugurado), estaban enterados de una sola cosa: el mago tenebroso era un rumor muy real. Aunque todavía no se hacía oficial la noticia.

El Departamento de Aurores estaba en manos de Alastor Moody, era el presidente ya que Dumbledore tenía demasiado trabajo debido a la proximidad de las clases en Hogwarts y los preparativos para la ceremonia. Moody tenía una forma muy peculiar de trabajar. Era un excéntrico agresivo. Se dirigía a los chicos de manera golpeada y daba instrucciones que si se presentaba otro ataque igual, tenían el permiso de exterminar a los responsables, después de declarar, por supuesto.

Sirius Black había adoptado la pose propia de un cazador, como si tuviera la valiente misión de salvar el universo. Pero aquella tarde Moody le había dado la orden de hacer algunos interrogatorios (con pociones de la verdad si era necesario) a los testigos del desastre. Aunque el Departamento de Misterios estaba encargándose también del tema, Moody no confiaba. Nunca lo hacía. Así que Sirius se encaminó hacia la oficina de la única persona profesional que conocía en esa lista de testigos. Ése era el padre de Dian. Sirius había entrado al Departamento de Juegos Mágicos y pidió autorización especial para entrar a la oficina y entrevistarse con Victorio Roosevelt. Estaba seguro que le proporcionaría mucha información importante. Cuando llegó, llamó a la puerta y el hombre que estaba dentro le concedió pasar.

- Buenas tardes, señor Roosevelt –saludó Sirius, cortésmente.

- ¡Sirius! –contestó Victorio Roosevelt, sonriendo-. Esta sí que es una sorpresa. ¿Qué tal, cómo va todo?

- Bien, perfecto –sonrió Sirius, con pergamino en la mano.

- Me alegro –respondió el padre de Dian, tenía unos documentos en su escritorio y fumaba un tabaco-. Pasa, siéntate. Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Bueno señor –comenzó Sirius-, tal vez ya sepa que estamos trabajando para el nuevo departamento que se abrió en el ministerio. Estoy encargado de hacer algunas preguntas a los testigos… es decir, a las personas presentes en el ataque que hubo en los Mundiales de Quidditch.

- Ya veo –dijo el señor Roosevelt, frunciendo levemente el ceño-. En realidad me siento muy apenado por lo que ocurrió. No logramos entender cómo fue que se salió el juego de nuestras manos. Es una pena que los mejores amigos de mi hija no hayan podido disfrutar de una diversión sana.

- No tiene por qué preocuparse –contestó Sirius-, sabemos lo difícil que es llevar este asunto, me imagino el problema que deben tener ahora.

- Enorme, Sirius –respondió el señor Roosevelt-, estamos pasando por una crisis muy fuerte. No hay pistas, no hay rastros, no hay huellas, ni indicios de lo que haya provocado semejante mala pasada.

- Dian me había comentado que usted había trabajado para los mundiales unas semanas antes de lo previsto.

- Así es, tanto mi esposa como yo fuimos solicitados por unos desperfectos que había en el campo. Además el consejo de jueces quería que revisáramos los detalles que preocupaban al comité. Pues ya había rumores de que algo extraño y paranormal estaba pasando en el mundo mágico. Tú sabes… las muertes que hubo y todos aquellos…

- ¿Muertes? –preguntó Sirius, intrigado.

- ¿No lo supieron, acaso? –preguntó el señor Roosevelt, sorprendido-. Aquella noche, en la clausura del año escolar, Barty Crouch apareció con la noticia del mago tenebroso. Desde ese momento el Ministerio de Magia tomó las medidas pertinentes para comenzar con inspecciones y demás.

- De eso estoy enterado, por supuesto –contestó Sirius-. Pero no sabía de ninguna muerte.

- Verás, Sirius –comenzó el señor Roosevelt-, no es de extrañarse que den las noticias incompletas sólo cuando les conviene. Barty Crouch llevó ese discurso, muy mal preparado, si me pides mi opinión, ya que días antes se presentaron dos muertes de dos funcionarios del ministerio, al parecer del departamento encargado de los asuntos muggles. Fueron encontrados desfallecidos en sus oficinas.

- ¿Quién pudo haber cometido este crimen? –preguntó Sirius, totalmente perturbado.

- Eso es lo que todo mundo quiere saber. Ahora que sucedió lo de los mundiales, relacionan los hechos.

- Suena muy coherente –dijo Sirius, inmediatamente utilizó el pergamino e hizo unas anotaciones con algo de tinta que llevaba en el bolsillo-. ¿Podría darme más información, señor?

- Por supuesto –respondió amablemente.

- Lo que nuestro departamento busca son responsables. Pero necesitamos saber si usted como organizador sabe de algunos sucesos extraños que hayan ocurrido antes de los mundiales.

- En realidad ninguno –respondió sinceramente-, aunque lo que sucedió después nos está volviendo locos.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Sucede, Sirius –dijo el señor Roosevelt dando grandes bocanadas al tabaco-. Se suspendió el juego de los mundiales como es evidente, pero no tenemos ninguna fecha especial para celebrarlos de nuevo. Los jugadores presentaron sus grandes quejas y muchos de ellos las renuncias. Así que se están dando de baja y al mismo tiempo se está tratando de alentar las inscripciones de nueva gente que quiera debutar en próximos juegos. Hemos cerrado la liguilla sin ningún ganador. El comité quiere que se cancele esa temporada y quedé en la historia, pero ¿te imaginas el lío? Los entrenadores están molestos porque sus jugadores se van. Los comprendo, como jugador que fui. Tan así es la crisis que se han reducido los requisitos para entrar a las selecciones.

- No entiendo, ¿abrir una nueva temporada?

- Daremos por cancelada esta –respondió el señor Roosevelt-. Habrá más juegos de liguillas menores para que los equipos comiencen a jugar. Es una forma de compensar el terrible error de los mundiales. Pero el problema es que no hay jugadores. Tal vez tengamos suerte con la propaganda que hemos hecho para que se inscriban nuevos jóvenes.

- ¿Alguien supervisa las canchas de entrenamiento? –preguntó Sirius, interesado.

- Así es –respondió el señor Roosevelt-, todavía quedan agentes del ministerio en el lugar donde fueron los mundiales. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Es posible que… alguien quisiera sabotear los entrenamientos de quidditch, ¿no lo cree?

- Sí, muy posible.

Sirius recordó lo que Dian había dicho sobre Donovan Juk, pero era demasiado rápido para dar conclusiones. Además si Donovan quisiera seguir dando problemas no se atrevería a entrar a los campos de entrenamiento, no con seguridad.

- ¿Qué clase de vigilancia hay? –preguntó Sirius.

- Agentes del ministerio, sólo eso. Créeme que si pudiera, yo mismo estaría ahí –dijo el señor Roosevelt-. Es más, si se me permitiera me inscribiría en las solicitudes –sonrió melancólicamente-. Cómo añoro esas épocas, el quidditch fue mi vida y ahora lo sigue siendo, pero administrarlo no se compara con jugarlo, hay nada como volar por el campo.

- Estoy seguro que era muy bueno –sonrió Sirius, emocionado-. Nos hemos dado cuenta en Dian.

- Caray, Sirius –respondió el señor Roosevelt, sosteniendo el tabaco orgullosamente-, gracias por el cumplido, pero te diré que Dian tiene más aspiraciones que las mías cuando tenía su edad. Ella ha desarrollado su estilo y estrategia, no te imaginas lo orgulloso que me sentiría al verla jugar profesionalmente.

- Sería una verdadera gloria para el quidditch –sonrió Sirius-. Tanto así ha jugado, que en el colegio le apodaba la 'ráfaga de oro' –rió-. Tenía su propio club de admiradores.

El señor Roosevelt rió gratamente. Después abrió una gaveta de su escritorio. Sacó una fotografía de una niña, de tres o cuatro años aproximadamente. Con el cabello corto, rizos alborotados; una sonrisa inocente, montando una pequeña escoba y portando una túnica que le quedaba enorme de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle. Ella era Dian. Sirius tomó la foto y sonrió pensando que de esa ingenuidad Dian ya no tenía nada.

- Cuando mi esposa y yo nos enteramos de que tendríamos un hijo, yo deseé una niña –sonrió el señor Roosevelt-. Aunque me imaginaba a una criatura delicada y dócil. Entonces nació Dian –rió-; parecía frágil y pequeña, pero tenía su carácter. Era independiente desde su primer día de vida. Cuando creció comenzó a hacer alborotos, su madre y yo teníamos que reparar los daños que causaba, justo cuando queríamos reprenderla nos desarmaba con una linda sonrisa, como en esa foto. Esa es mi vieja túnica. Recibió esa escoba por su cumpleaños, pues varias veces intentó hurtar la mía. Siempre quiso utilizar la magia, siempre. Antes de entrar a Hogwarts tomaba algunos libros de hechizos y los estudiaba por días enteros. Su pasión ha sido el juego, aunque creo que también tiene talento para los encantamientos.

- ¿Tiene idea de por qué no quiso entrar al grupo de aurores? –preguntó Sirius, extrañado.

- No lo sé –respondió el señor Roosevelt-. Dian ha estado extraña estos días, desde que regresó de la mansión de mi padre. Pasa los días en su recámara o en la biblioteca familiar. He llegado a sentir que la remplazaron –sonrió pesadamente-, parece como si en esas semanas en las que estuvimos ausentes hubiesen pasado unos años, la veo distinta, mayor por decirlo así. Creo que es parte de todo crecimiento.

Interiormente el señor Roosevelt también tenía sus dudas respecto a Dian. Cuando Sirius le devolvió la foto, el señor Roosevelt se encontró con una más.

- ¡Mira esto! –exclamó divertido.

Mostró una fotografía más de la infancia de su hija, ahí se veía un poco más crecida. Pero había una niña más que la acompañaba en la imagen, parecía tener la misma edad, con el cabello oscuro y liso. Las niñas estaban peleando con un dragón de peluche en las manos, lo jalaban furiosamente.

- Ella es Salma –dijo el padre de Dian-, hija de mi único hermano, que falleció hace unos años.

- ¿En verdad es Salma? –preguntó Sirius, sonriente-. Ahora que lo dice es lógico.

- Ya debiste verlas juntas –rió el señor Roosevelt.

- ¿Salma se ha quedado en la mansión? –preguntó Sirius, sin evitarlo.

- No estoy enterado, Sirius. Pero no creo que esté ahí. Debió haber regresado con su madre. Lástima que mi hija no la frecuente. Son casi como hermanas, debería hacerlo.

- Tal vez tienen sus diferencias, tienen distintas personalidades.

- Así es –respondió el señor Roosevelt.

En ese momento irrumpió una secretaria en la oficina, llevaba unos papeles. Sirius pudo observar las matriculas que decían: "Aspirantes de Selecciones".

- Señor –dijo la secretaria-, aquí están las inscripciones de la semana.

- ¿Qué nombres tienen?

- Son cuatro jóvenes y una señorita –dijo la secretaria leyendo las hojas-: Axel Brown, Michael Moore, Teodor Lince, Mark Douglas y Monzic Adel.

- Gracias, ahora mismo las revisaré –contestó el señor Roosevelt y la secretaria salió.

- Creo que tiene mucho trabajo, señor –dijo Sirius levantándose de su lugar-. Lo dejaré solo.

- Gracias Sirius, aunque estaba pensando en invitarte a comer –sonrió el señor Roosevelt.

- Espero que sea en otra ocasión –sonrió el chico-. Quedé con los muchachos en el callejón Diagon.

- Estoy seguro que lo pasarán bien –dijo amablemente el señor Roosevelt-, dales saludos de mi parte. Seguro irá Dian.

- Al parecer.

El callejón Diagon estaba lleno de gente, caminando apresuradamente, tenían que hacer las compras mientras el sol todavía estuviera presente, pues por la noche, incluso un poco antes de ella, los negocios cerraban y los magos y brujas se enclaustraban en sus hogares, pues desde el ataque en los mundiales de quidditch la seguridad estaba en duda. James, Lily, Alice, Frank y Remus esperaban impacientemente en un pequeño restaurante, el cual parecía menos concurrido, a los demás. Peter había avisado que no podría asistir. Sirius estaba retrasado como siempre, y Dian no aparecía por ningún lado. Aunque la chica caminaba por un pequeño pasadizo para llegar al callejón Diagon, ahí la gente no se apretujaba así que se dirigía al lugar establecido, tranquilamente. De pronto comenzó a escuchar pasos detrás de ella. Volteó algunas veces pero no logró ver a nadie.

- ¿Adónde vas, preciosa? –escuchó una voz rasposa.

Furiosa giró y lanzó el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente, de inmediato en la popular y apreciada cara de Sirius Black comenzaron a salir unos forúnculos asquerosos. El chico gritaba y Dian se dio cuenta de quién había lanzado esos piropos. Corrió hacia Sirius, lanzando el contra hechizo y de inmediato los forúnculos pararon, mostrando a un Sirius muy ofendido.

- ¿Me lo merezco por halagador? –dijo frotándose la cara.

- Tienes suerte de que no lancé una maldición –le dijo Dian, apoyando su mano sobre la cara de Sirius-. ¿Estás bien?

- Claro –contestó mosqueado.

- ¡Eres un tonto! –exclamó Dian, golpeándole el pecho-. ¡Me diste tremendo susto!

- Pudiste reconocer mi voz –dijo Sirius, sacando la varita-. Quiero ver qué tan buena eres para correr "preciosa".

Dian sonrió y de inmediato comenzó a caminar rápidamente, mientras Sirius le seguía al mismo ritmo. Los chicos estaban cada vez más impacientes, hasta que escucharon unas fuertes pisadas. A lo lejos distinguieron dos melenas muy conocidas que venían apresuradamente. Dian y Sirius dejaron de jugar. Dian saludó y se dirigió a Remus, aunque sólo le sonrió sin saludarlo como habitualmente lo hacía.

- Llegó por quien lloraban –dijo Sirius, señalándose.

- Éramos un mar de lágrimas, Sirius –contestó James, divertido.

Los chicos ordenaron y las pláticas de aventuras de Sirius no se hicieron esperar. Cuando al fin Dian pudo tomar la palabra explicó su demora.

- Comenzaré a trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios –dijo la chica, casi sin expresión-. Igual que mi madre.

- Es una excelente noticia, Dian –sonrió Lily-. Imagino que estarás muy ocupada.

- Tal vez –contestó-. Lo normal.

- Parece que no te entusiasma la idea –dijo Remus, extrañado.

- No es eso –contestó Dian-, sólo que el departamento es algo aburrido.

- Deberías estar con nosotros –dijo James, estratégicamente-, la pasamos bien.

- No cambiaré de opinión –sonrió Dian, descubriendo la intención.

- Por cierto, acabo de tener una charla con tu padre, Dian –dijo Sirius.

- ¿Ah sí? –preguntó la chica, interesada-. ¿Qué tal?

- Muy productiva.

- Me alegro.

- Manda saludos a todos –dijo Sirius.

- Está muy apenado desde los mundiales –dijo Dian.

- No hay problema, sabemos la situación tan difícil que debe estar pasando –contestó Alice.

Dian permaneció callada, mientras los demás hablaban animadamente. Remus la miraba de vez en cuando, también mudo en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraban se desviaban o se reconocían como molestas.

- He visto solicitudes para entrar a las nuevas selecciones de quidditch –dijo James, ansioso.

- Hay muchas vacantes por lo que yo sé -dijo Sirius.

- Lo intentaré –dijo James-. Siempre he soñado con pertenecer a la selección.

Cuando las miradas de Remus y Dian se habían cansado de encontrarse, la chica se levantó de golpe de su lugar, y salió rápidamente de la pequeña cafetería por la izquierda y Remus al mismo tiempo por la derecha. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos. Sirius estaba derramando la taza de jugo de fruta, tenía la boca abierta. Vieron a Remus caminando apresuradamente, pateó un contenedor que encontró en su camino, la gente lo observó, pero desviaron rápidamente la atención cuando del otro extremo de la calle Dian lanzó un rayo de su varita y se estrelló contra un muro haciendo chispas sonoras.

- ¿Pero qué ocurrió? –musitó James.


	11. Nocturnos

**11  
Nocturnos**

Habían pasado unos días desde la pelea en el callejón Diagon. La situación era extraña: Remus continuaba con sus tareas en el Departamento de Aurores, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Los chicos creían que sólo era un comportamiento caprichoso. Aunque desde aquella tarde no habían visto a Dian. Seguramente ella estaría en su nuevo puesto dentro del ministerio. Pero nadie a excepción de Lily había ido a visitarla. Tenían miedo de hacer un comentario fuera de lugar. Después de todo lo ocurrido tenían recelo a Dian, específicamente. Lily había tratado de convencerla en que cambiara de opinión respecto a Remus, aunque no estaba segura si ellos habían terminado. Dian no respondió nada que tuviera que ver con el tema, desviaba la conversación o simplemente no contestaba a las preguntas de Lily.

Fue entonces cuando el noble y valiente Sirius Black quiso entrar en acción. Estaba seguro de que él tenía el poder de convencimiento. Pero sus intenciones no sólo consistían en hablar con Dian, sino también sacar provecho de alguna información extra. Sirius tuvo que salir de la oficina de los aurores a escondidas de Remus, pues las visitas a Dian tenían que ser totalmente secretas. Remus aparentaba pasar por alto todo aquello.

Sirius caminó discretamente y se dirigió al ascensor. Tuvo que descender varios pisos, pero extrañamente por las ventanas del compartimiento todavía se veía el sol. Cuando pasaron algunos minutos, al fin llegó a las plantas finales, donde se encontraba el Departamento de Misterios. Pidió hablar con Dian Roosevelt, en la recepción. De inmediato lo hicieron pasar a una oficina próxima. Sirius pudo observar que había una placa en la entrada y recitaba el nombre completo de la chica. Eso significaba que su cargo era importante, incluso más que el de ellos. Sirius llamó a la puerta y entró sigilosamente. Dian estaba de pie junto a su escritorio, apilando muchos expedientes sellados. Cuando vio al chico sonrió ligeramente.

- El famoso auror Sirius Black –exclamó Dian, con sorna-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Tus bromas no tienen efecto en mí –sonrió Sirius-. Bonita oficina.

- Pasa –le pidió Dian.

La chica se sentó en la silla donde daba órdenes todo el día. Sirius tomó modestamente la silla contraria y quedó admirado por la cantidad de expedientes que Dian tenía en sus manos, literalmente. Aunque con gran decepción vio una pequeña bandeja con algunas colillas de tabaco terminadas.

- ¿Mucho trabajo? –preguntó Sirius, amenamente.

- Y muy aburrido –señaló Dian-. ¿Buscabas algo en especial?

- En realidad vengo por dos motivos –dijo Sirius, sacando un sobre de su bolsillo-. El primero es hablar contigo. Aclarar algunas cosas.

- ¿Con una carta? –preguntó Dian, extrañada.

- No –respondió Sirius-, esta no es para ti. No te emociones.

- Esperaba que fuera tuya –Dian fingió decepción.

- Dian, por primera vez. ¿Podemos hablar enserio?

- ¿Tú me estás pidiendo hablar enserio?

- Aunque te parezca extraño.

- Bien, dime qué pasa.

- En el callejón Diagon –comenzó Sirius e inmediatamente Dian alzó la vista, de forma desaprobatoria-, me quedé con la gran y terrible impresión de que Remus y tú no estaban llevando bien las cosas. Como amigo de ambos quisiera saber qué demonios les pasa.

- Sirius –dijo Dian, gravemente-, no sé qué afán tienen todos ustedes por solucionar esto. Me estoy cansando de tener que aguantar las reprimendas de todos. Primero, porque no quiero participar en el grupo de Dumbledore y después porque no quiero aguantar los caprichos de Lupin.

- Tranquila –dijo Sirius, nervioso-. Creo que no te haré cambiar de opinión.

- No te ofendas, pero si algo se tiene que solucionar será entre él y yo.

- Está bien, está bien –afirmó Sirius-. Pero sólo ten en cuenta que él te quiere.

Dian guardó silencio, ni siquiera miró a Sirius. Tomó los expedientes que tenía y comenzó a revolverlos. Sirius comprendió que había logrado algo de su objetivo, por lo menos había conseguido desconcertarla.

- Esa fue mi primera intención –dijo Sirius, sonriendo-. La segunda tiene que ver con esta carta.

- ¿Qué sucede con ella? –preguntó Dian, sin prestarle atención siguió acomodando los expedientes.

- Después de regresar de los mundiales no volví a ver a Salma –dijo Sirius, extrañado-, tengo una carta para ella. Pero no su dirección, imagino que ya regresó. ¿Cierto?

- No lo sé, Sirius –contestó Dian, amablemente-. Cuando me fui de la mansión ya no estaba.

- ¿Crees que podrías entregarle esta carta por si la llegaras a ver? –preguntó Sirius, dócilmente.

- Sirius, no quiero engañarte –dijo Dian, apenada-. Pero Salma ya no está. Ella… debe estar vagando como siempre por el mundo. En realidad ha vivido poco tiempo en un solo lugar. Igual que nosotros terminó el colegio en Durmstrang, así que dudo que la encuentres. Olvídala, Sirius. Sé lo que te conviene y mi prima no lo es.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó Sirius, asombrado-. ¿Quieres decir que jamás la volveré a ver?

- No si ella se lo propone –contestó Dian.

- ¡Por favor, Dian! –exclamó Sirius-. ¡Debe haber una forma de encontrarla!

- Lo siento –dijo Dian, sinceramente-. Yo no soy la indicada para ayudarte. Ni siquiera sé dónde pueda estar.

- Entiendo –contestó Sirius, decepcionado. Guardó su carta.

Se levantó del asiento tristemente y se dirigió a la puerta, Dian sintió mucha pena al ver a Sirius de esa manera, así que tuvo que decir lo único que realmente sabía de Salma, quizá lo único que sabía de ella en todo el tiempo de conocerla.

- Ella es una buena persona –dijo Dian.

- Vaya –respondió Sirius, tristemente y salió sin decir una palabra más.

* * *

James se encontraba haciendo unas anotaciones junto con Lily. Comenzaba a oscurecer y los demás chicos habían salido a hacer entrevistas. Sólo que la ausencia de Peter cada vez se hacía más notoria, no lo habían visto desde hacía algunos días. Sirius regresó de la oficina de Dian, entristecido. Lily lo notó inmediatamente.

- Imagino que no conseguiste nada –dijo la chica, desolada.

- Conseguí lo mismo que tú –respondió Sirius-. Esa mujer es terca.

- Y no cambiará –dijo James, sin quitar la vista de sus notas-. Dejen que ellos solucionen sus problemas. No intervengamos más.

- Creo que sí –dijo Lily, resignada-. Además tenemos mucho trabajo que terminar.

- Por si fuera poco, el tonto de Colagusano no se aparece por aquí –dijo Sirius, malhumorado.

- Comienza a preocuparme –dijo James, pensativamente.

- Seguramente su madre no lo deja venir –dijo Sirius, divertido.

- Pobre Peter, lleva una vida muy rara.

En ese momento entró Moody, con el mismo gesto de enojo que siempre tenía. Miró a los muchachos trabajando y pareció regocijarse con el hecho. Se dirigió a su oficina y activó sus chivatoscopios, era una costumbre que tenía al llegar.

- Mañana serán las audiciones para el equipo de quidditch –dijo James, entusiasmado-. No creo poder asistir, pero me han dicho que habrá algunas más en unos días.

- Estoy segura de que te escogerán –sonrió Lily.

- Eras un buen cazador –dijo Sirius-. ¿Piensas jugar en la misma posición?

- Es posible –contestó James.

- ¡Dejen de cuchichear y trabajen! –gritó Moody desde su oficina, mientras volvía a encantar sus chivatoscopios.

Remus había ido a entrevistar a un vigilante de los campos de quidditch, pero no había obtenido ninguna respuesta. Ya comenzaba a caer la noche y tenía que regresar al Ministerio de Magia para reportar su salida. Durante todo el camino su mente no lo dejaba tranquilo. Tenía tantas ideas revueltas y tantos sentimientos ahogados que no sabía cómo concentrarse. Sentía que sus piernas caminaban sólo por instinto, pues su cabeza no prestaba atención a nada más que a aquella mujer que le hacía experimentar tantas sensaciones, la misma a la que amaba y la misma que se estaba haciendo odiar. Remus aún no entendía esos cambios en Dian, no estaba seguro de querer una explicación.

Dian había terminado su jornada laboral y en ese momento salía del ministerio cuando Remus se la topó. Sus miradas se enfrentaron y Remus trató de esquivarla, pero no pudo. Dian estaba de pie justo en la entrada, si no se movía de ahí no habría forma de que Remus pudiera entrar. El chico se decidió por volver al camino que había recorrido minutos antes, giró para no verla más, pero ella fue quien le llamó.

- No te vayas, Lupin. Después de todo tenemos que hablar –dijo Dian, levantando la voz.

- ¿Después de todo? –preguntó Remus, ofendido dándose la vuelta-. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

- No, no lo malinterpretes –pidió la chica, acercándose-. No entiendo qué sucedió.

- Te diré qué pasó –dijo Remus, hablando tajante-: me ignoraste. ¿Ya te enteras?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Dian, un poco molesta.

- ¡Por favor! –exclamó Remus-. ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir!

- Creo que sólo fue una tontería –dijo Dian, fastidiada.

- ¿Crees que el hecho de que me desprecies es una tontería? –preguntó Remus, casi gritando.

Dian se quedó pensando unos segundos. No había nadie a parte de ellos. Remus la miraba fijamente, pocas veces habían discutido y en aquellos tiempos el problema era distinto, eran cosas infantiles, de niños. El asunto ahora era más complicado y difícil de entender.

- Escucha Remus –dijo Dian, con voz cansada-: mi intención nunca fue esa. Sé que no hemos pasado suficiente tiempo juntos, pero no es porque yo no desee verte. Tengo tantos problemas que solucionar que me han absorbido completamente. Además habíamos hablado de todo esto. Sabíamos que cuando saliéramos de Hogwarts nuestras vidas serían diferentes lo que significaría tener menos tiempo para compartir.

- Yo comprendo que el problema es el trabajo, eso lo sé. Sólo quiero saber el motivo por el cual has cambiado. No sólo conmigo, sino con todos.

- No sé a qué te refieres con cambio.

- Para todos eres otra persona –dijo Remus.

- Remus –dijo Dian, acercándose más a él-, me he enterado de tantas cosas, que yo no puedo compartir las mismas opiniones que los demás respecto al rumor del mago tenebroso. Tengo otra opinión. Me he tomado mi tiempo para pensar.

- Pero te has olvidado de muchas cosas…

- Pero no me he olvidado de ti –dijo Dian, teniéndolo a escasos centímetros.

Remus no tuvo contestación. Nunca había querido a nadie de esa forma, ni había sufrido tanto por el miedo de perder ese cariño. Eso debía ser el amor. Lo único que Remus pudo hacer fue acercar la cara de Dian a la suya, sentirla muy cerca y besarla, como había estado esperando hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

En el ministerio, algunos departamentos no eran cerrados por la noche, ese fin tenía el de los aurores. Así que Moody daba instrucciones a los chicos, los presionaba hasta el cansancio. A veces con labores que eran realmente absurdas.

- Recuérdenme lanzarle un maleficio a ese anciano cuando termine el millar de papeles que estoy llenando –dijo Sirius, muy molesto.

- Vamos, Canuto –lo animó James-, esto debe tener una finalidad.

- Tal vez Moody sea tan extraño como Dumbledore –dijo Lily, cansada.

- Si es así ya estoy fastidiado de hacerme psicoanálisis –dijo Sirius, con el ceño fruncido.

- Qué extraño –dijo James.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Lily.

- Remus salió hace unas horas y dijo que volvería antes de que anocheciera. Miren la hora –respondió James. El reloj de la oficina marcaba la media noche.

- Debió irse a casa temprano –contestó Lily, nerviosamente.

- Tenía que haber avisado –dijo Sirius, también preocupado-. Cornamenta… ¿qué día es hoy?

- No te preocupes, Canuto –le dijo James. Ellos sabían que la luna podría ser factor importante.

- Dejen al pobre Remus en paz –les dijo Lily-. Ya tiene suficiente con su pelea con Dian.

Pero Remus no la estaba pasando mal. Por ahora no.

* * *

El caldero chorreante estaba abierto a pesar de ser media noche. Había poca gente en el bar, pues la mayoría de los magos y brujas ya habían regresado a sus habitaciones. Algunos como visitantes temporales y otros como huéspedes y clientes de antaño. Pero también estaban los que sólo iban por un tentempié. Ese era el caso de Remus Lupin y Dian Roosevelt, que se habían dirigido al lugar para tomar una cena y charlar cómodamente sobre sus problemas. Esa era la intención, pero algo se salió de control. Dian y Remus se habían convertido en los únicos huéspedes pasajeros que ocupaban una habitación.

A veces el ser humano es presa fácil de su instinto. En personas normales los sentidos están abiertos a cualquier tipo de efecto, pero cuando se tiene un doble instinto, sobrehumano, se pierde el equilibrio sobre las emociones. Remus había besado tanto a Dian, la había acariciado tanto, que su control no soportó la presión de tener a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo a su lado. Ese amor inocente que alguna vez sintió por ella fue evolutivo, de pronto comenzó a desearla con toda el alma.

Fueron envueltos en una noche que por primera vez habían experimentado. Dian tenía el remordimiento de que no había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos, ni dos veces. Pero Remus la abrazó como si nunca la quisiera perder. Aunque no sabía qué tan cerca estaba de que eso ocurriera.

Se habían quedado dormidos, rozando sus pieles, después de haberse liberado de sus verdaderos instintos, animales, como de bestias nocturnas.

* * *

Comenzaba a amanecer y el Departamento de Aurores seguía trabajando arduamente: Sirius se había quedado dormido, con la boca abierta, sobre un montón de listas que Moody le había hecho llenar y todavía estaban incompletas; James estaba roncando inclinado sobre su escritorio; Lily se había quedado profundamente dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano. Estaban realmente agotados, nunca habían escrito tanto, ni siquiera en Hogwarts. De pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió, los chicos despertaron de golpe y vieron a Albus Dumbledore de pie junto a ellos. Moody salió estrepitosamente de su oficina, pensando que era un ataque salió apuntando con su varita, cuando vio a Albus llegar.

- ¡Albus! –gritó Moody-. ¿Acaso quieres matarnos de un susto?

- Muchachos, hay noticias importantes –dijo Dumbledore.

Pero el profesor no venía solo, también lo acompañaban Rubeus Hagrid y Minerva McGonagall. Moody abrió la puerta de su estrecha oficina, dejando pasar a todos, inclusive a los chicos soñolientos.

- Alastor –dijo Dumbledore, con su grave voz-, necesito que te comuniques inmediatamente con los demás muchachos. Tienen que estar aquí inmediatamente.

- Si me dijeras qué es lo que ocurre… -dijo Moody refunfuñando.

- Un grave problema, Alastor –dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Pero debes llamar a esos chicos ahora mismo.

Moody a regañadientes tomó su varita e hizo unos rápidos movimientos. De ella salieron chispas multicolores, sacando un extraño humo blanco. De inmediato las varitas de James, Lily y Sirius reaccionaron de la misma manera. Era una especie de localizador, se utilizaba en ocasiones muy alarmantes y por la cara de Hagrid así lo parecía. Así que las varitas de Alice, Frank, Peter e incluso la de Remus, comenzaron a actuar.

- Debo irme –dijo Remus, vistiéndose rápidamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Dian, un poco adormilada, envuelta en sábanas.

- No hay tiempo –dijo Remus, apresurado.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Dian confundida, quedándose dormida. Remus la besó dulcemente antes de partir.

Albus Dumbledore caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Había pasado media hora desde que Moody había lanzado la alarma, y sólo Frank y Alice llegaron puntualmente. Ni Remus, ni Peter aparecían. Sirius bostezaba, quería seguir durmiendo. La profesora McGonagall estaba tomando apuntes demasiado rápido.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Hagrid? –preguntó Lily, preocupada.

- Todo estará bien –contestó Hagrid, con su ronca voz-. Pero ha pasado esta noche algo de lo se tendrán que enterar desafortunadamente.

En ese momento llegó corriendo Remus, llevaba la camisa un poco desabotonada, la túnica desacomodada y fingió haber estado durmiendo.

- Disculpen la demora, pero yo… -iba a decir Remus.

- ¡Este tipo de retrasos no los tolero! –gritó Moody-. ¡Podrían estar matándonos en este mismo instante!

- Tranquilo, Alastor –dijo Dumbledore, amablemente-. Remus debes ser puntual.

- Sí, profesor –asintió nerviosamente el chico.

- Veo que Peter no aparecerá –dijo Albus, impaciente-. Esto no puede esperar más.

- Profesor –dijo James-¿cuál es el problema?

- Verán chicos –comenzó Albus, quitándose sus gafas-, hemos estados siguiendo pistas para encontrar a los responsables del desastre en los mundiales. Pero mientras lo hacíamos, nos han confundido tanto que no tuvimos tiempo de advertir lo que ocurrió hace unas horas –se colocó nuevamente las gafas, con un gesto de pena-. Nos han reportado las muertes de aproximadamente diez muggles. Sus cuerpos fueron encontrados intactos. Como si se tratara de una muerte natural.

- ¿Cómo saber qué no lo fue? –preguntó Frank.

- Porque una carta anónima llegó inmediatamente después a mis manos –dijo Dumbledore.

La profesora McGonagall extendió un pergamino arrugado y lo mostró a los chicos, en él estaba escrito: "Cortesía de los Caballeros de Walpurgis". Lily se tapó la boca horrorizada, pensando en la terrible situación por la cual estaría pasando el mundo muggle.

- Desde este momento –dijo Dumbledore, con la voz ronca-, hago oficial el surgimiento de un mago tenebroso.


	12. Noticias

**12  
Noticias**

Cuando el sol había iluminado los pasillos del ministerio, los chicos estaban despiertos y dispuestos a comenzar a trabajar. No tan sólo por el panorama, sino también por el problema que Dumbledore acababa de plantear. El asunto comenzaba a complicarse más. Anteriormente había sospechas e intuiciones sobre la existencia de un mago tenebroso, pero ahora era una realidad que tendrían que afrontar.

Moody había dado la orden a Remus y Sirius de que comenzaran a correr la noticia oficial por todos los departamentos del ministerio. Los chicos entre asustados y desconcertados hicieron su trabajo. Pero la tarea no fue nada fácil, nadie estaba preparado para recibir ese tipo de informes. Pero viniendo de Dumbledore, distinguido y conocido mago, empezaron a aceptar la cruda verdad. Aunque quedaban varios escépticos.

La búsqueda del clan llamado los Caballeros de Walpurgis se había vuelto la noticia del momento. Desde que Sirius entregó la primera nota pública, el Ministerio de Magia entró en pánico. El departamento encargado de llevar las noticias al Diario del Profeta, comenzó a trabajar en el caso. Los empleados que llegaban para su primer turno de la mañana estaban horrorizados. Se mandaron a hacer miles de carteles con precauciones, instrucciones y advertencias sobre el peligro que acechaba. Dumbledore no dejaba de hacer papeleo, mientras los demás funcionarios de la Orden de Merlín sorprendieron con su repentina aparición por el ministerio.

El caos y la locura invadieron todos los departamentos. Los reporteros de El Profeta esperaban en la entrada del edificio, haciendo tiempo para que algún funcionario importante llegase. Una de sus primeras víctimas fue Victorio Roosevelt, quien bajaba de su elegante carroza y de inmediato lo aguardó un grupo de reporteros, con vuelaplumas, esperando a dar sus impresiones. El pobre hombre no tenía idea de lo que sucedía. Su cochero lo resguardó hasta que estuvo en la seguridad de los pasillos. Pero notó que dentro era el mismo barullo.

Todo se arremolinaba en torno a la oficina de los aurores. Así que el señor Roosevelt fue deprisa hacia el departamento, pasando entre magos y brujas que hablaban acaloradamente, tanto que no pudo reconocer ninguna de las conversaciones. Cuando al fin llegó, Sirius lo divisó y le ayudó a pasar entre todo ese alboroto. Todos los chicos estaban apretujados el fondo de la oficina, pues el tumulto los había apartado ahí. Victorio Roosevelt pidió hablar con Moody o con Dumbledore, así que de inmediato Sirius cerró la puerta dejando a muchas personas fuera, quedando sólo los muchachos, Moody, Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y el mismo Victorio Roosevelt.

- Es una pena que haya tenido que pasar por todo esto, Victorio –se disculpó Dumbledore.

- Comprendo –respondió el señor Roosevelt, tomando asiento-. Sólo me gustaría saber la razón.

- ¿Cómo? –exclamó Moody, sorprendido-. ¿Qué no lo sabe?

- No tengo idea –dijo el señor Roosevelt, acomodándose la corbata que por poco le arranca la prensa.

- Esta madrugada –comenzó Dumbledore-, ha habido un nuevo ataque.

- Qué barbaridad –dijo el señor Roosevelt, preocupado-. ¿Heridos?

- No –se lamentó Dumbledore-. Muertos sí.

- Estamos en busca de los responsables –dijo Moody con su voz rasposa.

- Hagrid ha ido a buscar algunos refuerzos –dijo la profesora McGonagall-. El grupo de aurores es muy pequeño todavía.

- Nuestras investigaciones no resultaron –dijo el profesor Dumbledore-. Un mago tenebroso ha surgido sin poder seguirle la pista.

- Es terrible –dijo el señor Roosevelt.

- Lo terrible serán esos míseros gusanos que tiene por seguidores –dijo Moody, molesto.

- Y los que tendrá -continuó el señor Roosevelt-. Podemos estar seguros que así ocurrirá.

- Así es Victorio.

- Dumbledore –dijo el señor Roosevelt, seriamente-, puede saber que cuenta con mi plena y total ayuda. Haré lo mejor que pueda.

- Te lo agradecemos –respondió Dumbledore.

Se estrecharon la mano y el señor Roosevelt se levantó de su asiento, despidiéndose de todos. Pero antes de salir se dirigió a Lily, tranquilamente.

- Qué tal, Lily. Espero que Dian no te haya causado problemas anoche –dijo amablemente.

- Eh… -se sorprendió la chica-. ¿Disculpe?

- Lamento que haya sido una molestia que ella durmiera en tu casa ayer, Lily –sonrió el señor Roosevelt-. Te diré que no me gusta que trabaje hasta tarde, pero fue un alivio que estuviera contigo.

- ¿En mi casa? –preguntó Lily, confundida.

Remus se había puesto demasiado nervioso, sonrojado. Los presentes no pudieron evitar escuchar el comentario. Sin embargo Lily no entendía nada de lo que el señor Roosevelt decía.

- ¿Crees que se encuentre en su oficina? –preguntó ingenuamente-. Quiero saber qué tal le ha asentado la noticia.

- Ella no… -comenzaba a decir Lily.

- Bueno, no les quito el tiempo –sonrió el señor Roosevelt, sin escuchar nada de la chica-. Los veré más tarde. Hasta pronto.

Cerró la puerta y Remus sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, aunque nadie más notó su nerviosismo, de hecho todos comenzaron a trabajar en sus asuntos, sobretodo atendiendo a toda la gente impaciente por hablar con Dumbledore. Aunque Lily había quedado preocupada por Dian.

- Ella no durmió en mi casa anoche –dijo Lily a James, confusa.

- Pues su padre así lo piensa –respondió el chico, extrañado.

- No tengo idea –respondió Lily.

- Ojalá esté bien –dijo Sirius-. Ahora que lo dices me preocupa también.

- Después de todo lo que ha pasado –dijo Alice, inquietada.

- Podríamos ir a buscarla –dijo Frank.

- Ella está bien –respondió Remus. Los chicos voltearon a verlo.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Sirius.

- Ehm, recibí una lechuza suya esta mañana –dijo Remus-, está en casa de su abuelo, pero como su padre se enojaría mintió diciendo que estaría en casa de Lily.

- Vaya –sonrió Lily-, por poco arruino todo.

- Sí, por poco –sonrió Remus, nerviosamente.

- Eso quiere decir que… -dijo James, de reojo-¿han regresado?

- Sí, algo así –respondió Remus, sonriente.

- Perfecto, Lunático –exclamó Sirius.

- Dian debe estar muy feliz –sonrió Alice.

Pero Dian no estaba completamente feliz. Había pasado lo que restaba de la madrugada en una cama incómoda, que no tenía comparación con la suya, a diferencia tenía dosel y estaba acolchonada. Además, en su cuerpo cargaba un enorme sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento. No era que no hubiese disfrutado de lo que había pasado, su verdadera inquietud era que de ahora en adelante la relación que tenía con Remus iba a cambiar totalmente, y ese gran paso le costaría mucho trabajo.

Había engañado a sus padres diciendo que dormiría en casa de Lily, mandó la carta después de la partida de Remus, que había sido demasiado misteriosa. Dian no podía llegar a casa en esas fachas, así que de inmediato tomó una ducha, también incómoda, en la habitación del Caldero Chorreante. Pudo hacer unos cuantos hechizos para disfrazar su ropa e ir inmediatamente al trabajo. Aunque esta vez tendría que hacerlo en escoba, pues no contaba con el transporte sofisticado al que estaba acostumbrada utilizar.

* * *

Cuando entraba el mediodía, la situación en el Ministerio de Magia había cesado un poco. Por lo menos los pasillos estaban despejados para caminar. Inclusive para correr, pues Sirius Black llegó a la oficina de los aurores con un papel en manos y buscando a James desesperadamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Remus, extrañado.

- ¡Cornamenta! –gritaba Sirius-. ¡Tienes que saber esto!

James había escuchado el alboroto que causaba Sirius. El chico le entregó un papel, un pergamino elegante con la firma de Victorio Roosevelt. Era una solicitud en blanco para entrar a uno de los equipos de quidditch. James se entusiasmó demasiado que estuvo a punto de perder sus gafas.

- ¿Cómo la conseguiste? –preguntó sorprendido.

- Se la pedí al padre de Dian –contestó Sirius, entusiasmado-. Dijo que lo intentaras, está seguro que eres muy bueno.

- ¡Claro que lo intentaré! –exclamó James.

- Aunque debes saber algo –Sirius bajó su efusión-, ya tienes un contrincante.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó James, sin prestar atención pues estaba muy concentrado leyendo el formulario.

- Es una chica –respondió Sirius-, tiene un nombre extraño. Francés, italiano, portugués… qué sé yo. Pero por lo que he escuchado de ella debes tener mucho cuidado. Las pocas personas que la vieron en los entrenamientos de ayer dicen que es excelente.

- Tendremos que verlo –sonrió James, llenando todos sus datos.

- Chicos –dijo Lily, entrando a la oficina-¿alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está Peter?

- No lo hemos visto –respondió Remus.

- Creo que deberíamos comenzarnos a preocupar por él. Lleva desaparecido demasiado tiempo –dijo Lily, pensativa.

- Lily tiene razón –respondió Sirius-. ¿Creen que deba mandarle una lechuza?

- Hazlo –dijo Remus-, si no responde podríamos buscarlo en su casa.

- Buena idea –dijo Lily-. Iré por unos refrigerios al comedor. ¿Quieren algo?

- Azúcar –sonrió Sirius-. Dulce.

- Todo el que puedas –afirmó James.

- Y chocolate –señaló Remus.

Lily salió con la lista grabada en su cabeza. La calma había llegado al Ministerio de Magia, los magos y brujas comenzaban a trabajar en lugar de hacer difíciles conclusiones. Incluso Lily estaba más tranquila después de la noticia. A excepción de la extraña desaparición de Peter. En ese momento vio a quien esperaba ansiosamente. Dian Roosevelt entró al vestíbulo, con una mirada extraña, caminaba decididamente y por lo que vio Lily estaba un poco demacrada. Detrás del maquillaje se notaban sus ojos cansados.

- Hola –saludó Lily repentinamente, caminando a su lado.

- Hola –respondió Dian, tajante.

- ¡Cuánta prisa, mujer! –sonrió Lily, divertida.

- Lo siento –dijo Dian, aminorando el ritmo. Temía que Remus hubiese contado algo.

- Imagino que ya te enteraste de la terrible noticia –dijo Lily, preocupada.

- ¿Qué noticia? –preguntó Dian, deteniéndose en seco.

- Sobre el mago tenebroso –dijo Lily, calmada pero a la vez afligida-. Dumbledore ha hecho oficial el informe.

- ¿Qué? –Dian apenas pudo articular palabra.

- Así es –respondió Lily, apenada-. Hubo un ataque ayer por la noche.

Dian no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el rumor se había acabado, ahora era existente. No sabía cómo responder a esa noticia, pues sus suposiciones comenzaban a caérsele sobre los pies.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Lily-. Estás pálida.

- Sólo un poco mareada –contestó Dian, esquivando la mirada-. Tengo que irme Lily.

- Está bien, supongo que tendrás mucho trabajo –contestó la chica-. Aunque deberías estar más contenta, después de que te reconciliaste con Remus –sonrió abiertamente.

- Sí, sí, sí –respondió Dian, en verdad estaba mareada-. Una suerte¿verdad?

- ¡Oh! –dijo Lily-. ¡Tu padre preguntó si habías dormido ayer en mi casa! No supe que decir pero Remus me explicó todo después.

- ¿Ah sí? –preguntó Dian, nerviosa-. ¿Qué dijo?

- Que habías dormido en casa de tu abuelo y para que tu padre no se molestara dijiste que dormirías en mi casa.

- Sí… está bien –respondió Dian, comenzando a caminar más rápido-. ¡Te veré luego, Lily!

- Sí… -dijo la chica, quedándose extrañada de su comportamiento.

Dian llegó rápidamente a su departamento. Aunque le tomó algunos minutos en el ascensor. Cuando entró a su despacho todos los oficinistas que trabajaban para ella se le acercaron con papeles y pergaminos con informes acerca de la noticia de Dumbledore. Incluso se topó con su madre.

- ¡Aquí estás! –corrió la señora Roosevelt hacia ella. Los oficinistas se apartaron un poco-. ¡Qué terrible noticia!

- Lo sé, lo sé –dijo Dian, apurada y sofocada.

- ¡Es un alivio que hayas dormido en casa de Lily! –exclamó su madre, acariciándole el rizado cabello-. ¡Nos evitaste imaginar lo peor!

- ¿Podrías encargarte de todo esto? –dijo Dian, molesta-. Tengo algo importante que hacer.

Dian se escapó fácilmente hacia una habitación donde estaban los expedientes más importantes que guardaba el Ministerio de Magia, sólo los empleados distinguidos tenían admisión. Dian no necesitaba la confianza de nadie, pues su madre le había abierto las puertas de esa oficina, literalmente. Así que la chica entró a un cuarto oscuro, que al iluminarlo con la varita tenía la facha de ser una cueva. Dian comenzó a revisar los expedientes nuevos. Estaban totalmente sellados, pero no para ella. Con un rápido encantamiento pudo tomarlos y leerlos detenidamente. Las manos le temblaban y el corazón le palpitaba en la garganta. Se sentía mal, como si el piso se moviera y ella con él.

Sirius terminaba de escribir una carta dirigida a Peter, pero para su sorpresa éste llegó en el momento más oportuno. El pobre Peter Pettigrew estaba pálido, había subido algunos kilos de más, aunque llevaban poco tiempo de no verlo, casi no pudieron reconocerlo. Iba despeinado y con una expresión de miedo que no se le podía quitar de la cara.

- Vaya Colagusano –le dijo Sirius en el momento en que entró-, se nota que no la has estado pasando nada bien.

- S-siento mi demora –balbuceó Peter-, pero no podía salir de casa. Mi madre estaba tan asustada por la noticia nueva que tuve que escapar.

- Lo imaginábamos –respondió James, desconcertado-. ¿Has estado enfermo?

- No, no –respondió Peter, apresurado-. Nada de eso. Sólo que esta preocupación… ustedes saben.

- Sí –dijo Lily-, Dian también se notaba enferma.

- ¿Acabas de verla? –preguntó Remus, precipitadamente.

- Sí, iba rumbo a su oficina muy apresurada –contestó la chica, sin problema.

- No perdamos tiempo –dijo James, rápidamente-, tenemos que trabajar en muchos asuntos, Peter.

- S-sí está bien –contestó Colagusano, asustado.

Después de unos angustiantes minutos, Dian salió de la oficina de expedientes privados y se dirigió rápidamente a la propia con un sobre pequeño en sus manos. Pudo notar que su madre había calmado a los empleados e inclusive les había ordenado algunos deberes pues muy pocos de ellos se encontraban en el departamento. La chica entró a su oficina, comenzó a arreglar sus cosas para marcharse, cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta. Y ya no hubo más remedio que aceptar que pasara.

- Adelante –dijo Dian, apresurada.

- Hola –le saludó Remus, sonriendo ampliamente-. ¿Cómo estás?

Dian no sabía qué responderle. De hecho no sabía cómo mirarlo, ya no era lo mismo, no sentía pudor, sólo que la impresión hacia Remus había cambiado y había sido algo tan repentino que todavía no se acostumbraba.

- Hola, Lupin –contestó Dian, sin mirarlo. Siguió arreglando sus papeles.

- Vaya –se sorprendió el chico-¿ya te vas?

- Así es –respondió Dian, lo más rápido que pudo-. Tengo algunos compromisos con… la junta.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Remus, cautelosamente-. Lily me dijo que te sentías mal.

- Estoy bien –respondió la chica, todavía apresurada-. Sólo que… todo esto me ha desconcertado.

- Entiendo –dijo Remus-, pensé que hoy volveríamos a cenar –sonrió. Dian lo miró frunciendo el ceño, Remus se apresuró a aclarar-. No, no… no entendiste. Es decir, yo hablaba de cenar, de comer… de verdad –se disculpó, sonrojado.

- No puedo –dijo ella, recogiendo sus documentos y cargándolos rápidamente-. Tengo que irme, te veré… luego.

- De acuerdo –respondió Remus, decepcionado.

Pero Dian se quedó estática observándolo. Remus levantó la vista y le dio un beso repentino. Sus manos se cerraron en la delgada cintura de Dian, y en segundos el beso creció. Ágilmente Dian se apartó y salió de la oficina lo más rápido que pudo, por poco tirando sus papeles. Remus la siguió desconcertado, pero ya no pudo alcanzarla.

En el departamento de los aurores, James y Lily se habían quedado solos. Sirius y Frank habían salido por la cena, mientras Peter seguía recibiendo instrucciones de Moody, que no lo dejaba de presionar. Alice se había ido a casa para descansar. Así que Lily se encontraba en su escritorio, haciendo unas pequeñas notas. Trataba de esmerarse lo mejor que podía, pues sabía que Dumbledore necesitaba un buen trabajo. James la había estado observando un rato en silencio. Siempre la había visto hermosa, pero aquella noche le parecía más bella que de costumbre. Ya no encontraba otra manera para que Lily permaneciera junto a él, siempre.

James se acercó a ella, pero Lily no prestaba atención, estaba demasiado concentrada en su labor que ni el ruido de un expreso podría interrumpirla. James tuvo que tronarse los dedos varias veces antes de hablar. Al fin su cerebro le había dado la clave, había encontrado la solución de su vida. Pero de pronto sintió que el cuerpo se le secaba, el sudor le corría rápidamente por el cuello. En la oficina nada se escuchaba más que el rasgueo de la pluma de Lily. James no podía soportarlo por mucho tiempo, así que se acercó a ella y se hincó al lado de su escritorio. Lily brincó asustada, pero James le había tomado de la mano.

- Cásate conmigo, Evans –le dijo, de pronto.

Lily se había quedado inmóvil, como si el tiempo, el mundo y el espacio se hubiesen detenido de pronto. James le sujetaba la mano y la miraba a los ojos. La chica apenas podía pensar. Amaba a James y estaba segura de que no habría nadie más en el mundo que le importara. La pelirroja de los deslumbrantes ojos verdes se acercó a James y asintió. Lo besó reafirmando su respuesta.

* * *

La noche estaba fría. Ni las estrellas se podían divisar. Dian Roosevelt había hecho un viaje muy largo a un lugar que se apartaba de cualquier poblado. Tuvo que viajar una vez más en su escoba. Así, entre el fresco viento llegó a Edhen. Más tétrico no podía estar el sitio. Además de que no figuraba en los mapas, nadie más podía aparecerse ahí como si nada. Sólo Dian sabía la ubicación, como legitima heredera. La entrada a la mansión estaba completamente oscura. Dian tuvo que alumbrarse con su varita y aún así estuvo a punto de tropezar algunas veces. Era extraño, normalmente las antorchas de la entrada estaban encendidas. Cuando llamó a la verja de entrada nadie contestó.

Dian estaba furiosa. Su día había sido realmente malo, con molestias que no conseguía reconocer, con noticias estúpidas y finalmente para acabar su noche mal nadie le respondía. Tuvo que infringir el seguro mágico con un 'alohomora' bastante recargado. Caminó de prisa, pues ni la mansión se notaba iluminada. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Cuando entró por sus propios pasos al castillo se dio cuenta que éste estaba tan desierto como todo lo que le rodeaba. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido su abuelo? Ella sabía que el único lugar que él frecuentaba de la mansión era su biblioteca. Así que Dian tuvo que correr hasta ese lugar, en medio de la oscuridad. Las figuras barrocas se le imponían, podrían asustar a cualquiera. Cuando la chica llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca, intuyó que algo no estaba bien. Nada estaba bien. Abrió la chapa y se dio cuenta que no había nadie ahí. Caminó un poco, agitada, vio que en el escritorio estaba un pergamino. Qué ingenioso había sido el hombre, sabía que ella iría hacia allá. La nota no tenía destinatario, ni saludo, sólo las palabras exactas.

_Todo este tiempo traté de cambiarte. Sé que lo logré. Es un gran orgullo para mí saber que mi legado se ha quedado en la única nieta que merece llevar el apellido. Sabes quién eres y lo que es nuestra familia. El mago tenebroso no puede con nosotros, no nos quiere, pero nos necesita. Prefiero marcharme antes de que ese despreciable e indignante ser me busque. Sé inteligente. Confío en ti. No te preocupes, no necesitarás más de mí y no intentes encontrarme. Yo no volveré a aparecer. No temas, los Roosevelt no nos extinguimos fácilmente._

Al final había una esmerada firma, que Dian reconoció como la de su abuelo. Ella había pasado el verano estudiando libros que él le prestaba, pero nunca se dio cuenta de la intención hasta esa noche, cuando todo lo que había aprendido le golpeó la memoria. Claro que sabía qué era. Lo sospechaba, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer. Cómo enfrentarse a todo ese revuelto del mago tenebroso si ella no sabía cómo manejar el problema. De éste no conocía nada, estaba en blanco. Su paciencia se le estaba acabando. Su abuelo la había desamparado.

* * *

En el ministerio Albus Dumbledore había dado la orden de conseguir cualquier suceso extraño que ocurriera dentro y fuera del mundo mágico. Es decir, también con los muggles. Ya que las muertes que habían reportado eran tan similares a algunos acontecimientos de la fallecida gente no mágica. La profesora McGonagall estaba obligando a Sirius para que hiciera su trabajo rápido, ya que el chico estaba durmiéndose nuevamente en el escritorio. Era obvio, el cansancio los estaba acabando y su rendimiento ya no era el mismo. Pero por una extraña razón, James y Lily estaban radiantes, como si el desvelo y el trasnoche no les hubieran afectado. Ellos por ahora guardaban un secreto, el cual podrían revelar más adelante.

Ya era tarde, había pasado la medianoche cuando llamaron a la puerta del departamento. Era Dian. Remus abrió la puerta y la notó un poco desconcertada. Con el maquillaje levemente corrido.

- Dian –dijo Remus, casi en un murmuro-¿estás bien?

- Sí, sí –respondió ella-. Estoy bien. Sólo venía a…

- Señorita Roosevelt, al menos que no sea nada importante le sugiero que deje al señor Lupin trabajar como tiene que hacerlo, de lo contrario pase –le dijo McGonagall desde el fondo de la oficina. Le había reprendido como en los viejos tiempos.

- No es nada importante –se disculpó Dian, hablando más fuerte-. Pero me gustaría pasar.

- Adelante –le dijo la profesora y Remus le cedió el paso.

Dian vio que todos estaban trabajando arduamente. Nunca se hubiera imaginado ahí, en el departamento de aurores. Seguramente estaría bromeando con Sirius y dejando el trabajo para después, sería como en Hogwarts…

- ¿Bien? –le preguntó la profesora.

- Sólo… -comenzó Dian, nerviosamente- quiero despedirme de los chicos.

Todos la voltearon a ver, incluso Peter que le temía más que nunca.

- ¿Adónde irás? –le preguntó Remus, desconcertado.

- ¿Ahora mismo? –exclamó Sirius.

- Partiré a primeras horas de la mañana –dijo Dian, hablando calmadamente-. Tengo que hacer algunas investigaciones. Será un viaje temporal, cerca de Francia.

- Menos mal –sonrió Sirius-. Vaya noticias.

- ¿Investigaciones? –le preguntó Remus.

- Sobre lo que está ocurriendo –informó ella-. Mi departamento sigue el caso en todas las regiones posibles.

- Ojalá encuentres algo –le dijo Lily-, estamos quebrándonos la cabeza y no hallamos pistas.

- Espero hacer un buen trabajo –sonrió Dian, amargamente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás? –preguntó Alice.

- Tal vez un par de semanas –dijo Dian-. Tengo que irme muchachos, todavía no arreglo mi equipaje.

- Suerte –sonrió James.

Cuando todos la despidieron, Dian salió de la oficina acompañada de Remus, que la había visto demasiado rara, más de lo que ya se venía comportando en los últimos días. Le tomó de la mano, pero ella no la sujetó como antes, lo vio a los ojos y sólo le pudo dar un pequeño beso final.


	13. Embestida en el Callejón Diagon

**13  
Embestida en el Callejón Diagon**

Habían pasado algunos días desde el anuncio de Dumbledore. Desde aquella vez ya nada era igual en el mundo mágico. El nerviosismo de ser atacado en cualquier momento había provocado que muchas tiendas del callejón Diagon, de Hogsmeade y algunos otros lugares cerraran sus puertas al público. Sólo el Caldero Chorreante estaba abierto, era el único lugar donde los chicos podían descansar del ajetreo del trabajo. Incluso Lily pensaba seriamente en alquilar una habitación por algunos días, ya que era fatigoso tener que viajar a casa de sus padres todos los días y después transportarse hasta el ministerio.

Esa mañana todos se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente, antes que sus deberes comenzaran. Remus tenía muchos recuerdos estando ahí, recuerdos que no podía decir a nadie de los presentes. Todavía era su secreto y eso le agradaba más que divulgarlo. Sirius llegaba unos minutos después, actualmente vivía en la pequeña casa que su tío le había heredado. Aunque fuera un barrio muggle, estaba relativamente cerca del ministerio, así que le tomaba algunos minutos llegar. Cuando vio a los chicos en una mesa se acercó rápidamente. Llevaba un costal rojo, pequeño, pero bastante cargado.

- Hola –saludó apresurado-, miren lo que me han entregado esta mañana.

- Creo entender –dijo James, observando el costal-. ¿Te han dado dinero?

- Así es –dijo Sirius y se sentó rápidamente-. Parte de la herencia del tío Alphard –hablaba afectivamente.

- Vaya –se sorprendió Lily-. ¿Todo ese dinero para ti solo?

- Calculo que serán alrededor de mil galeones –dijo Frank pesando el costal en su mano.

- Podrías hacer cosas de provecho con este dinero –dijo Remus, pero después reflexionó, era Sirius-. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Les parecerá una locura –comenzó Sirius, sonriendo y acomodándose el sedoso cabello, pues había algunas brujas desayunando en la mesa continua-, pero no gastaré una sola moneda.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Peter, extrañado.

- Lo dejaré en Gringotts –respondió Sirius, completamente seguro.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Alice-. ¿Tú, Sirius Black?

- Así es –respondió Sirius, satisfecho-. En algún momento podría ser útil.

- Has enloquecido, Sirius –le dijo Lily-. Pero es una extraordinaria idea.

- Alguna vez compraré algo realmente bueno, cuando lo necesite. Como una escoba, por ejemplo.

* * *

Entrando el mediodía, James había dejado la solicitud para incorporarse a uno de los equipos de quidditch en el Departamento de Juegos Mágicos. Había tenido la oportunidad de revisar las listas y ver los porcentajes de admisión que tenían algunas personas que iban a las audiciones. En la cabeza de la lista pudo leer el nombre de aquella chica que Sirius le había comentado, Monzic Adel llevaba más del setenta por ciento de probabilidad para ser admitida.

- Sí que es buena –le dijo un chico al lado de James, que también revisaba las listas-. La he visto y es sorprendente.

- ¿En verdad? –preguntó James, intrigado-. ¿Qué tan buena?

- Te diré que hace unas jugadas increíbles, como los profesionales –respondió el muchacho-. Es un hecho, se quedará.

- Al parecer sí, tiene la mayor puntuación –dijo James.

En la oficina apareció Victorio Roosevelt, que llevaba papeleo y vio a James. Lo saludó y el chico que revisaba las listas volvió a ratificar si su nombre no aparecía.

- Señor Roosevelt –dijo James, cortésmente-. Gracias por la solicitud, ya me he inscrito.

- Me alegra mucho, James –sonrió el señor Roosevelt-. Me han dicho que eres muy bueno como cazador, esperemos que puedas estar en uno de los mejores equipos.

- Espero que así sea –contestó entusiasmado-. Aunque ya he visto que alguien se está llevando toda la puntuación.

- Esa chica –dijo el señor Roosevelt-, ha sido un misterio. No he tenido la oportunidad de ver ninguna de sus pruebas pero sé de buenas fuentes que es bastante precisa. No te preocupes James, tendrás suerte en tus audiciones.

- Gracias –dijo James, satisfecho-. Tengo que irme señor, todavía hay demasiado trabajo en el departamento.

- Lo imagino –respondió el señor Roosevelt-. Dian ha tenido que salir por algunas investigaciones. No me gusta nada de eso. Sólo nos deja preocupados a su madre y a mí.

- Usted sabe que Dian estará bien, la conoce perfectamente –dijo James, tranquilamente.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón –sonrió el señor Roosevelt-. Nos veremos luego, James.

James asintió y salió del departamento. Escuchó algunos aletazos y comprendió que el correo estaba llegando.

* * *

En la oficina de Moody, había una plática seria entre Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid y el mismo Ministro de Magia. Habían comenzado charlando sobre algunas pistas que el Departamento de Misterios había dado a conocer.

- Esas oficinas tienen demasiada información, Albus –decía Moody, con su voz acalorada de siempre-. Y no nos darán más de lo que quieren, te lo aseguro. Usted mismo lo sabe –dijo dirigiéndose al ministro-. No quieren cooperar con nosotros, en absolutamente nada.

- Mire Alastor –respondió el ministro-, no estoy seguro de lo que ellos tengan en sus manos, pero podemos adivinar que es importante. Los presidentes del departamento no han autorizado que nada de eso salga a luz pública, respeto su decisión pues es su trabajo y su responsabilidad. Lo lamento, pero creo que no puedo hacer nada.

- Presionar –dijo Moody-. Presionar es lo que puede hacer.

- Alastor –comenzó Albus-, hagamos nuestro trabajo y dejemos que ellos se encarguen de sus asuntos.

- Desde un principio nos hicieron a un lado –señaló McGonagall, igual de enfadada-. Cuando Albus fundó este departamento nos llamaron despectivamente "los caza fantasmas" –dijo con desagrado.

- No le han tomado la importancia que tiene esta oficina –dijo Hagrid, malhumorado.

- No tienen por qué preocuparse –dijo el ministro, amablemente-. Yo confío plenamente en que todos estos muchachos estarán haciendo un trabajo excelente y extraordinario.

- Así es –respondió Hagrid, inflando el pecho orgullosamente-. Son unos chicos fenomenales.

- Hemos estado buscando refuerzos –dijo Moody-, pero como es sabido ya no existen magos ni brujas valientes.

- Esa es otra cuestión que me preocupa –dijo Dumbledore-. El día de los ataques en los mundiales, por lo menos eran veinte o treinta sujetos, estos muchachos no pasan de diez. Si en un momento hay un enfrentamiento podemos predecir desde ahora que saldremos derrotados.

- Además Albus –comenzó la profesora McGonagall-, habrá más gente que se unirá del otro bando.

- De eso podemos estar absolutamente seguros –dijo Albus, preocupado-. Es difícil advertir quiénes serán los que escojan el camino más fácil.

* * *

Antes de que anocheciera los chicos tuvieron un receso, concedido por Moody, para tomar una cena rápida, antes de regresar al ministerio y continuar con el cansado trabajo. Entraron a un pequeño local donde vendían cerveza de mantequilla hirviendo, espumosa y endulzada. En cuanto entraron al negocio detectaron el calor que había dentro. Tomaron una mesa cerca de una ventana y disfrutaron de la bebida.

- Mañana comienzan las clases en Hogwarts –dijo Lily, sonriendo. Delante de ella estaba la tienda de túnicas.

- Me gustaría viajar nuevamente en el Expreso –dijo Frank, ilusionado.

- Creo que nunca olvidaremos el colegio –sonrió Alice.

- Lo más curioso es que estando fuera de él todavía frecuentamos a Dumbledore –dijo Sirius, dando grandes tragos a su cerveza de mantequilla.

- Como profesor y jefe es muy bueno –sonrió James.

- Preferiría estar en el colegio que en el ministerio –dijo Peter, sin probar su bebida-. Era menos trabajo.

- Mira el lado bueno de esto, Colagusano –dijo Sirius-. Pronto seremos los más reconocidos en el mundo mágico, por nuestra noble labor.

Fuera, en el callejón, se escuchaban extraños ruidos. Como si hubiese gente corriendo… demasiada gente… seguida de gritos. De pronto toda esa ola de muchedumbre pasó frente a los ojos de los muchachos. Una decena de magos y brujas, que todavía se encontraban en el callejón, corría desesperadamente, las luces de la calle se apagaron repentinamente y en unos segundos el caos reinó en el sitio. Los chicos salieron del local para ver lo que sucedía, entre toda esa multitud no se alcanzaba a distinguir la verdadera fuente del desconcierto. Como pudieron fueron caminando velozmente entre las personas que al mismo tiempo los empujaban.

Sirius descubrió el problema: aproximadamente cincuenta sujetos vestidos con túnicas negras, máscaras blancas y montando escobas, aterrorizaban a cualquier mago y bruja que se encontraran. Llevaban las varitas levantadas esperando la oportunidad de lanzar un potente hechizo o quizá maleficio.

- ¡Por aquí! –gritó James a los chicos, pues había descubierto un atajo para salir rápidamente de ahí.

Todos corrieron hacia el lugar indicado, pero en su camino Sirius se encontró con un niño de no más de cinco años, con el cabello rojizo, estaba aterrado y sollozando, aferrándose a una pared. Se acercó a él apresuradamente y lo cargó inmediatamente en uno de sus brazos, sujetándolo fuertemente. El niño comenzó a llorar vigorosamente, pues detrás de ellos venía uno de aquellos sujetos siguiéndoles el paso con la escoba volando casi tocando el suelo. Lanzaba a Sirius poderosos hechizos, pero ninguno conseguía darle. En su rescate salió Remus que sacó la varita y apuntó directamente al enmascarado que perseguía a Sirius, consiguió darle a la escoba y lo sacó un poco de su curso, mientras los chicos tomaban ventaja para correr. Pero la gente separó sus caminos.

El sujeto no se rindió. Retomó el control de la escoba y esta vez fue a Remus a quien comenzó a seguirle el paso. El corría todo lo que sus piernas le dejaban, pero poco a poco fue cansándose, incluso perdió a los chicos de vista, y también el atajo que James había señalado. El sujeto estaba a escasos centímetros de él. Lanzó un hechizo que consiguió la caída de Remus. El chico sujetaba la pierna donde había pegado aquel encantamiento, con dolor trató de levantarse, pero el sujeto se detuvo y se acercó a él, lentamente.

- Deberíamos presentarnos como los mortífagos.

En esa voz había algo conocido, Remus con el dolor que no lo dejaba pensar, no logró reconocerla. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el dolor era intenso, sin embargo cuando trató de abrirlos el sujeto ya no estaba. Escuchó pasos que se acercaban, sintió temor, pero después alivio cuando reconoció el cabello despeinado de James. Entre Frank y éste último lo levantaron, delicadamente; su pierna se encontraba rígida y pálida, casi blanca. Peter estaba lívido, mientras Sirius llegaba con el niño todavía en sus brazos.

- Esto no se ve nada bien –murmuró Remus, que sentía desmayarse de dolor.

- No te preocupes, pediremos ayuda –dijo James, alentándolo.

- Chicos –dijo Lily, llegando muy fatigada-, mi varita brilla. Moody nos quiere en el ministerio.

- Remus está herido –señaló Frank, sosteniéndole en sus hombros.

- Vayamos… al ministerio –dijo Remus, esforzándose por poder hablar.

- Tienes que ver un médico –le dijo Alice, preocupada.

- Dumbledore sabrá qué hacer –dijo Remus, retomando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

- Si tan sólo supiéramos un contra hechizo –dijo Alice, angustiada.

- ¿Crees soportar esto hasta que lleguemos al ministerio? –preguntó James.

- Sí… vamos –respondió Remus, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula.

Una bruja se acercó corriendo rápidamente, iba desesperada buscando a su hijo, que en ese momento Sirius protegía. El niño había dejado de llorar, Sirius lo seguía sosteniendo en brazos. La bruja gordita, de baja estatura y el cabello de un rojo encendido llevaba en mano a otro pequeño, de mayor edad y con el mismo cabello colorido.

- ¡Charlie! –gritaba la mujer-. ¡Creí que te perdía¡Gracias muchachos, gracias por salvarlo!

La bruja se abalanzó sobre Sirius, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Cuando al fin lo soltó pareció haberlo reconocido, el cabello, la figura, la cara. Sirius le entregó al pequeño.

- ¡Por Dios! –exclamó la mujer-. ¡Pero si eres Sirius Black!

- ¿Molly Weasley? –preguntó Sirius, inseguro.

- ¡Sirius nunca imaginé que fueras tú! –exclamó la señora.

- ¡Sí que es una sorpresa, Molly! –exclamó el muchacho.

- Jum… Sirius –carraspeó James, que sostenía suavemente a Remus.

- ¡Oh! –dijo Sirius, apresurado-. Lo siento Molly, mi amigo no se encuentra nada bien, tenemos que ir al ministerio. Fue un placer saludarte.

- Los chicos se pusieron en marcha, llevando a Remus lo más rápido que podían.

- ¡Gracias otra vez! –los despidió Molly, agitando amistosamente la mano.

- ¡Para eso son los aurores! –gritó Sirius, desde lejos.

Los aurores no sólo era un grupo que se encargaba de averiguar y resolver misterios. También debía estar al servicio de la comunidad mágica. Tenían que rescatar y salvar vidas. Y capturar a los asesinos de aquel ataque.


	14. Mortífagos

**14  
Mortífagos**

La pierna de Remus se veía cada vez peor. Completamente blanca, con las venas saltando y rígida. Los chicos le habían ayudado a transportarse hasta el ministerio. Habían tomado un traslador reglamentario, podían usarlo sólo en casos de emergencia y el ataque anterior lo ameritaba. Así que se tomaron pocos minutos para llegar a las oficinas del Ministerio de Magia. Lo primero que encontraron fue un desorden total en los pasillos, el alboroto de magos y brujas alarmados, enviando y recibiendo lechuzas. Los chicos lograron llegar hasta la oficina de los aurores, aunque la gente les cerraba el paso, Moody los identificó rápidamente y sacó a todos rápidamente (de la manera más brusca) para que Remus pudiera entrar sin problema.

- Lo sabía, alguien resultaría herido –dijo Moody, casi gruñendo-. ¡Albus sabes cuántos muertos tendremos que reconocer!

- No te precipites, Alastor –dijo Albus, llevando su varita lista-. ¿Cuánto duele, Remus?

- ¿Crees que esa pregunta es pertinente? –respondió la profesora McGonagall entrando de golpe a la oficina, acompañada de la señora Pomfrey-. El chico debe atenderse inmediatamente.

- ¡Por Dios! –chilló la señora Pomfrey al ver la pierna de Remus-. Esto es de emergencia.

De pronto de la varita de la señora Pomfrey salió un botiquín lleno de vendajes, pociones y hierbas curativas. Bajo la mirada atenta y el espasmo de Remus, Poppy comenzó a preparar una poción, machacando las hierbas en un mortero y mezclándolas con una poción púrpura que se veía babosa. Remus no quería alarmar a nadie, pero si el dolor continuaba tan intenso estaba seguro que desmayaría en ese momento. Ni las transformaciones de hombre lobo dolían tanto como aquel encantamiento, tal vez porque estaba sufriendo como humano, por lo menos en las transformaciones no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía.

- ¿Qué tan potente pudieron lanzar ese hechizo? –preguntó Sirius, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Remus, dándole consuelo.

- Lo que sucede –comenzó Dumbledore-, es que no fue un hechizo. Es un maleficio¿no es así, Poppy?

- Exactamente –respondió la señora Pomfrey, terminando la poción y colocándola en la pierna de Remus que había torcido el gesto-. Es un maleficio casi tan potente como el _cruciatus_. Es por eso que por poco pierdes la total movilidad de tu pierna, Remus. Si no hubieses llegado a tiempo no habría ya nada que hacer.

- ¿Tanto así? –preguntó James, asustado.

- Podemos ver que esos sujetos no se andan con niñerías –dijo Moody, encrespado-. ¡Debemos hacerles pagar¡Encerrarlos de por vida en Azkaban!

- Yo… escuché algo –dijo Remus, sintiendo que el dolor cesaba a pesar de que el ungüento que la señora Pomfrey le había colocado, comenzaba a darle picazón-. Algo que me dijo el mismo sujeto que me hirió.

- Adelante –le dijo Dumbledore, tan interesado como los demás.

- Fue un hombre quien me atacó –siguió Remus, recuperando el habla-. Mencionó lo mismo de la nota que recibió, profesor.

- ¿Los Caballeros de Walpurgis? –preguntó Dumbledore, pensativo.

- No –contestó Remus, tratando de recordar las palabras-. Algo así… mortífagos.

- Vaya, que poco originales. No pudieron escoger un nombre más ridículo… -comenzó Sirius, pero las miradas amenazantes de Moody y McGonagall lo hicieron callar.

- Ellos creen estar jugando –dijo Lily, mosqueada-. Pero no saben las vidas inocentes que han dañado.

- Están jugando, efectivamente –dijo Dumbledore de pronto, comenzando a caminar por la oficina-. Es algo curioso.

- ¿Qué es lo curioso? –preguntó Frank, aturdido.

- Observen –dijo Dumbledore, posando un dedo sobre el mentón-, quieren jugar. Acabarán con todas las personas posibles, sólo por diversión. Pero lo curioso es que de esa forma también satisfacen al autor de la carta anónima que llegó a mis manos. Los mortífagos están al servicio del Mago Tenebroso.

- ¿Acaso eso no era obvio? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall, totalmente molesta-. ¡Era lógico, Albus!

- No lo entiendes, Minerva –siguió Dumbledore calmado-, no saques conclusiones rápidamente.

- Si fueras más preciso en tus palabras, podríamos saber de qué diablos estás hablando, Albus –gruñó Moody.

- Sencillamente –dijo Albus, y los chicos estaban cada vez más confundidos-, los mortífagos harán todo lo posible para que el Mago Tenebroso llegue al poder que tanto anhela. Creo que nosotros también debemos jugar.

Los chicos se miraron unos con otros, completamente desconcertados. Dumbledore empezaba a perder la razón. Inclusive la profesora McGonagall comenzaba a desesperarse, la señora Pomfrey negaba totalmente en desacuerdo todavía atendiendo la pierna de Remus que parecía estar más rosada, casi del color de la piel. Moody quiso y estuvo a punto de golpear a Dumbledore con la varita.

- Si jugamos –siguió Dumbledore, paciente-, podremos darles una lección.

- ¡Estás hablando de muchas vidas! –exclamó McGonagall-. ¡Vidas incluso muggles!

- Lo sé perfectamente, Minerva –respondió Dumbledore-. Parezco un viejo chiflado, eso también lo sé. Pero nuestro juego será distinto. Comenzaremos a cazarlos, los capturaremos y entonces serán enjuiciados. Y ustedes muchachos saben ya qué hacer –sonrió Albus, satisfecho-. Su labor como aurores comienza realmente desde ahora. Nadie más que ustedes tendrán la misión de encerrarlos en Azkaban.

- Eso quiere decir… -dijo McGonagall, más tranquilizada.

- Que la captura de los mortífagos está sólo en manos de los aurores –sonrió Dumbledore, hacia los muchachos-. Y sé que no me defraudarán.

Los chicos estaban atemorizados, pero en el fondo no querían fallarle a Albus. Sabían que lo más peligroso era tener que enfrentarse cara a cara con los mortífagos. Que eran seres viles y crueles, y que obviamente los dejaban en desventaja con el número de sus integrantes. Si tan sólo tuviesen a Dian tal vez la diferencia sería poca. Y si tan sólo Peter fuera bueno con los hechizos…

- ¿Dónde está Peter? –preguntó Lily, llamando la atención de todos.

* * *

Los agentes del Ministerio de Magia habían cerrado el Callejón Diagon. Sólo especialistas se encontraban revisando cada rincón de los hechos. La gente había sido evacuada y el tumulto alrededor de las suposiciones cada vez crecía más. El Diario de El Profeta ya había dado noticias de primera plana sobre la aparición de un Mago Tenebroso y el grupo de mortífagos. La oficina de los aurores había dado el comunicado para alertar a la comunidad mágica, que estaba aterrada y completamente fuera de control. Muchos magos y brujas habían sellado sus casas con extrema seguridad y precaución haciendo uso de los hechizos más poderosos.

- Con este son siete –dijo un oficial del Ministerio, portando túnica azul marino y un extraño casco rojo-. Tendremos que hacer el reporte.

- Y que reconozcan el cuerpo –dijo un oficial más.

El Ministro de Magia se encontraba en el Callejón Diagon revisando junto con sus oficiales los daños causados. El ambiente había estado en calma en las últimas horas desde que había pasado el percance. Ya no había rastro de los mortífagos, ni rastro de vidas. El oficial había encontrado el séptimo y último cuerpo fallecido.

- Es una pena tener que hacer este tipo de trabajo –dijo uno de los oficiales.

- Tendremos que hacerlo muy seguido, dalo por hecho –respondió su compañero.

El oficial hacía unas notas en un pergamino, apresuradamente. Estaba tan concentrado que saltó asustado cuando una rata cayó repentinamente sobre su cabeza. Inmediatamente golpeó el casco y la rata saltó rápidamente, deslizándose entre el suelo.

- ¡Asquerosa rata! –exclamó.

- Tal vez espiaba tus notas –le dijo su compañero, divertido.

- O sólo merodeaba para enterarse de lo sucedido –dijo el oficial, molesto-. Qué escurridizas, incluso habladoras podrían ser.

Y el oficial no sabía cuánta razón tenía. Esa rata podía ser muy habladora.

* * *

Esa misma noche, los chicos estaban en las oficinas tratando de dar tiempo a sus cabezas para refrescarse. Lily había mandado una nota a sus padres, se le había permitido hacer uso de una lechuza, pues ellos eran muggles y el mundo mágico era muy estricto en ese tipo de casos de comunicación, pero Lily tenía que avisar sobre su estadía en el ministerio. Remus tenía que tomar un tónico cada hora para que la pierna comenzara a recuperar movilidad y en verdad que estaba dando buenos resultados, ya podía caminar casi normalmente. Sirius extrañamente estaba pensativo y tranquilo sentado en un escritorio, contemplando la noche desde el ventanal de la oficina.

- ¿La has mandado? –preguntó James a Lily, acercándose cansadamente.

- Sí, espero que comprendan –dijo la chica, igualmente cansada.

James abrazó ligeramente a Lily y después la tomó de la mano, entregándole una cajita adornada y elegante. James sonreía, mientras Lily incrédula abría la tapa. Se encontró con un anillo, muy lujoso, brillante e ingenioso. En el centro, tenía un diamante en forma de una snitch, con la figura perfectamente hecha. Incluso las alitas volaban realmente. Lily besó a James, dulcemente. Nadie podía verlos, ni escucharlos.

- Quiero que te cases conmigo, ahora –dijo James, casi en un susurro-. Ya es tiempo¿no lo crees? –sonrió.

- Sí, ya es tiempo –sonrió Lily, colocándose el anillo-. Tendremos que decírselo a tus padres, mis padres y a los chicos.

- Se sorprenderán mucho –dijo James, mirando a Sirius y Remus de soslayo, que estaba adormilados en los escritorios.

- También, quisiera esperar a Dian –dijo Lily, delicadamente-. No podría casarme sin mi mejor amiga presente.

- Eso lo sé –dijo James, dibujando una sonrisa-. Regresará pronto, mientras tanto podemos seguir con los preparativos.

- Nunca lo imaginé –dijo Lily, abrazando una vez más a James.

En ese momento entró Frank con una carta a la oficina, despertando a Sirius y Remus que se habían quedado ya dormidos. Lily y James acordaron dar la noticia más tarde. Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey habían regresado a Hogwarts, pues al día siguiente las clases darían comienzo y ellos tendrían que reforzar la seguridad en Hogwarts. Moody había ido a visitar el Departamento de Misterios, para exigir respuestas a muchas de sus confusas preguntas.

- Peter ha contestado –dijo Frank, sosteniendo la carta-. El muy tonto huyó.

- ¿Cómo fue? –preguntó Alice, que estaba llenando unas cartas para el diario de El Profeta.

- En cuanto atacaron esos sujetos, Peter salió corriendo –comenzó Frank, con una sonrisa torcida e irónica-. Dice que lamenta no poder estar ahora aquí, pero su madre no lo permite.

- Así que salió corriendo en busca de su mamá –rió Sirius-. Tal vez deberíamos pensar más en dejar a Peter en el grupo.

- No sean injustos –abogó James-. Frank¿podrías escribirle para informarle sobre lo que nos ha dicho Dumbledore?

- Seguramente ya debe estar enterado –dijo Remus-. El diario ya dio la nota completa. Alice se ha estado encargando de eso.

- Y miren cuántas notas –dijo la chica, suspirando cansada.

- Pero debemos asegurarnos de que él sepa todo lo que dijo Dumbledore –siguió James.

- Tienes razón –contestó Frank-. Ahora mismo le escribiré.

- Ese Peter en lugar de rata debería ser gallina –musitó Sirius, para sus adentros.

* * *

Había algo que desesperaba tanto a los aurores como a Moody. Después de los ataques, había un tiempo de calma. El mundo mágico claramente estaba alarmado y la vida tranquila que antes llevaban ya no lo parecía así. El Callejón Diagon había reabierto sus tiendas, pero con un toque de queda muy preciso, incluso antes del atardecer. Los oficiales del ministerio hacían guardia en cada rincón, también en el Callejón Knockturn, que en esos días parecía más sospechoso que de costumbre, pero no habían logrado encontrar nada que revelara alguna relación con los asaltos.

Hogsmeade también tenía toque de queda y la casa de gritos no era frecuentada ni siquiera por locos turistas. El Caldero Chorreante estaba al margen de los sucesos, pero también era precavido y desde semanas atrás había prohibido el hospedaje a quienes no presentaran una identificación. Por fortuna Lily ya tenía su matrícula de auror, así que pudo hospedarse hasta que tuviera oportunidad de regresar a casa. Incluso Dumbledore había sugerido a los demás chicos tomar habitaciones del Caldero Chorreante para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

No todos habían aceptado, como Peter que sólo algunas veces hacía apariciones en la oficina y los chicos le daban información sobre lo que pasaba y de inmediato se marchaba, disculpándose por la frenética opresión de su madre. Sirius prefería seguir en la cómoda casa del tío Alphard, por lo menos estar en un barrio muggle sabía que su identidad estaba cubierta y la noble familia Black no sentía deseos de buscarlo, ni siquiera Regulus de quien había robado la motocicleta.

Habían pasado dos meses de sólo incertidumbre y poca acción. Los aurores sólo hacían rondas repentinas, montados en sus escobas, pero los mortífagos estaban ocultos, sus identidades todavía permanecían secretas, nadie había sido capaz de reconocerlos, a excepción de Dian, pero nadie había hecho caso de su comentario. Ni siquiera Remus.

Esa tarde James había reservado un espacio para poder hacer una audición y así poder ingresar al equipo de quidditch. Las pruebas eran muy sencillas, pues tal y como lo había dicho Victorio Roosevelt, los requisitos cada vez eran menos, pues estaban desesperados buscando reservas.

James había llegado muy temprano, con su escoba y equipo profesional de quidditch. Lily había acudido al campo para verlo jugar. En un lado del estadio estaba la mesa de jueces que se encargaban de verificar que todo marchara bien y además en los extremos del campo, muchos oficiales del ministerio estaban haciendo ronda. El árbitro central era quien determinaba las difíciles pruebas que tenía que pasar James. Un representante del Departamento de Juegos Mágicos, estaba también presente para anotar los puntos recaudados y el porcentaje que tenía James para ingresar.

Así comenzó su audición. James se elevó completamente a una velocidad aceptable. Aunque nervioso, las manos no le resbalaban del mango de la escoba. Así que inmediatamente comenzó a volar ligeramente, dando leves piruetas y sencillos giros. Lily lo observaba desde una tribuna y cruzaba los dedos para que todo marchara bien. James se sentía comprometido para hacer una buena actuación, pues tenía que quedar bien con los jueces y el juez más importante de todos era Lily, ya nada importaba más que ella. Su pasión era el quidditch y tenía que dar lo mejor de sí mismo para poder ingresar.

James se esforzó durante una media hora. Haciendo pases increíbles con una sola quaffle que él tenía que jugar únicamente, era difícil pero lo tenía todo bajo control. Los jueces sonreían satisfechos, en los últimos días habían estado observando a novatos que no tenían idea de lo que hacían, pero James superó las expectativas. Cuando al fin terminó su tiempo, descendió de la escoba y se dirigió al jurado que le aplaudía.

- Perfecto, señor Potter –decía el representante del Departamento de Juegos Mágicos-. Es un hecho que usted está dentro de los seleccionados.

- ¡Voló maravillosamente! –exclamó el árbitro, que no había tenido ningún problema en marcarle faltas, pues no había cometido una sola.

- Eso quiere decir… -dijo James, casi sin creerlo.

- Que está admitido –dijo uno de los jueces y le entregaron un papel firmado, era un contrato.

James sólo pudo musitar un gracias y retirarse sin poder caminar normalmente. Estaba tan emocionado que no le importó tener las gafas empañadas, ni el cabello revuelto. Se dirigía a Lily con una cara tan extraña, que la chica se imaginaba lo peor, pues no había escuchado el criterio de los jueces. En ese momento apareció un chico, James lo había conocido antes en el ministerio, cuando había entregado su solicitud. Cuando lo vio, el chico inmediatamente preguntó cómo le había ido.

- Estoy admitido –dijo James, sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿En verdad? –exclamó el chico-. ¡Eso es excelente¡Felicidades!

- Gracias –dijo James, sonriendo abiertamente-. Ahora esa chica tendrá que competir conmigo.

- ¿Monzic Adel? –preguntó el chico.

- Ella misma.

- Ah… no lo creo –dijo el chico, pensativo-. Me he enterado que ella ya desertó.

- ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó James, incrédulo.

- Sólo imagínalo –dijo el chico, también sorprendido-, hizo una sola audición y quedó admitida al instante. La vi volar, hacía jugadas impresionantes. Jamás vi jugar a una chica así, pero esta mañana me han dicho que pidió una renuncia. ¡Caray, qué desperdicio!

- Tienes mucha razón –asintió James, curioso-. ¿Entonces la viste volar?

- Exactamente –dijo el chico-. Y aquí entre nosotros –bajó la voz, sonriendo-, era muy guapa.

- ¿De verdad? –sonrió James, divertido.

- Sí, tenía un rostro perfecto, la cabellera hermosa, rizada. Creo que me enamoré de ella –sonrió el muchacho, sonrojado-, pero nunca se fijó en mí.

James por algún motivo tuvo una corazonada y no pudo reír con ese comentario. Qué características tan peculiares le había mencionado aquel chico, así que siguió interesado en escuchar más.

- ¿Cómo dices que volaba? –preguntó James, intrigado.

- Como los profesionales –sonrió el chico.

- ¿Y… de casualidad –siguió James-, montaba una Nimbus 1.000?

- ¡Sí, una escoba perfecta! –siguió entusiasmado el chico.

- Adivino… tenía una túnica de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle.

- ¿La conoces? –exclamó el chico.

- Algo parecido –sonrió James-. Fue un gusto saludarte y suerte en tu audición.

- Comparado contigo, créeme que la necesitaré –sonrió el chico y se despidió rápidamente.

James siguió caminando hacia Lily que seguía con los dedos cruzados, mirando la expresión de James que iba confundido y a la vez pensativo con lo que acababa de escuchar. Sacando conclusiones sabía que Monzic Adel era más cercano a él de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Lily, cuando James llegó azorado.

- Tal vez… -comenzó James, cabizbajo- se decepcionen los demás jugadores.

- Lo siento mucho James –dijo Lily, entendiendo que no había calificado.

- Pero yo estoy admitido –rió James.

Lily lo abrazó inmediatamente, sabía que James calificaría, era muy bueno y además el quidditch era su pasión. Nada podría hacerlo más feliz que jugar el deporte más popular en el mundo mágico profesionalmente. Era un buen momento para celebrar. Así que fueron directo al Caldero Chorreante, donde seguramente estarían los demás chicos, para tomar la cena.

Y no se equivocaron, en el Caldero Chorreante, Sirius, Remus y Peter se encontraban ordenando la cena. Moody les había dado permiso de tomarse el resto de la tarde, pues los notaba fatigados y angustiados. Así que sin preocupaciones lograron comenzar su cena tranquilamente.

James y Lily se les unieron, felices. Sirius saludó con la mano para que llegaran a la mesa. Sabían que James había hecho su prueba y querían saber todo sobre ella. Sabían que las posibilidades para entrar al equipo eran muy grandes.

- ¿Qué tal te fue? –dijo Sirius, ofreciendo una silla a Lily, mientras James tomaba la suya.

- Adivinen… -dijo James, sonriendo abiertamente.

- ¿Te admitieron? –preguntó Remus, sorprendio.

- Dinos ya –gimió Peter.

James hizo una pausa, miró a Lily y se dio cuenta que el quidditch estaba en segundo plano a comparación de ella. Era más importante estar con la mujer que amaba que ser admitido en un equipo.

- Lily y yo vamos a casarnos.

Esa respuesta nadie se la esperaba. Ni siquiera Lily, que lo miró atónita, creía que darían la noticia tiempo después, pero James estaba tan enamorado que no pudo esperar. Los chicos necesitaron de varios segundos para recuperar el habla.

- ¿Qué? –consiguió decir, Sirius, sorprendido pero contento.

- No sabemos cuándo, pero es un hecho –dijo James, sonriendo. Lily seguía sorprendida, pero no le quedaba más que sonreírse.

- Esa sí que es una noticia –dijo Remus, al fin.

De pronto las felicitaciones se desencadenaron y las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar. Aunque la noticia los tomó por sorpresa estaban muy felices pues sabían que James y Lily eran el uno para el otro y casarse era lo único que les quedaba por hacer. Pidieron algunas cervezas de mantequilla para brindar, y una que otra copa de ron. Festejaron y bromearon por algunas horas. James finalmente dijo que había sido admitido y entonces Sirius se permitió una copita de ron más.

Los chicos tuvieron que salir del Caldero Chorreante antes de que anocheciera, pues debían ir al ministerio a reportar su hora de salida. Remus olvidó una carpeta con pergaminos en el local. Se separó del grupo que lo esperaba, entró al Caldero Chorreante y salió nuevamente con la carpeta en las manos. Cerraba la puerta de entrada cuando de pronto sus ojos se toparon con alguien a quien estaba extrañando desde hacía dos meses atrás.

- ¿Dian? –dijo Remus, casi con emoción-. ¿Qué haces aquí, es decir¿cuándo llegaste?

- Al fin te encuentro –dijo Dian, que torció una sonrisa fingida. Caminaba lentamente hacia él.

Remus se acercó a ella, quería abrazarla, besarla, volver a tenerla junto a él, pero cuando la tuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia, Dian no se inmutó siquiera para saludarlo. Por el contrario permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, todavía viéndolo a los ojos. En ella había algo que Remus pudo notar, algo raro, distinto. Su rostro estaba demacrado, pálido, falto de vida, sus ojos verdes que antes resplandecían por cualquier cosa estaban tan opacos que apenas se conseguían ver. Llevaba una túnica completamente negra y el cabello rizado, un poco enmarañado. Claramente se notaba que no había dormido en algunos días.

- ¿Te sucede algo? –preguntó Remus, con cautela. Quería abrazarla, pero algo se lo impedía-. Has demorado dos meses. Pensé que serían semanas. ¿Qué tal te fue?

- No hay tiempo para hablar de eso, Remus –dijo Dian, con la voz un poco ronca-. Vengo sólo a despedirme de ti.

- ¿Nuevamente te vas? –preguntó Remus, afligido-. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hice un viaje rápido –contestó Dian, desviando la mirada hacia el cielo-. Sólo necesitaba hablar contigo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Remus, confundido.

- Debo decirte que… -se detuvo unos instantes, en su mirada parecía haber lágrimas pero no derramó ni una sola- quiero que terminemos –dijo Dian, de golpe, mirándolo a los ojos.

Los chicos esperaban a Remus una calle adelante. Pensaban que ya había tardado en regresar. Comenzaban a desesperarse pues sabían que el Ministerio les daba una hora estricta para desocupar los lugares mágicos.

- Iré por él –dijo Sirius, fastidiado.

Pero Remus no sentía el tiempo correr. Estaba frente a la mujer que más amaba en toda la vida y quien le estaba destrozando. No entendía por qué Dian había regresado así. Remus sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho y su alma se le desbarataba hasta llegar a sus pies, que tampoco le respondían.

- ¿Sólo a eso viniste? –preguntó Remus, incrédulo.

- No puedo decirte más, Remus –siguió Dian, firmemente-. Me costó venir hasta aquí.

- ¿Por qué haces esto conmigo? –preguntó Remus, enfurecido.

- No tienes idea de los problemas que he tenido –contestó Dian, bruscamente.

- La tendría si te hubieses tomado la molestia de decírmelo –dijo él, con impaciencia.

- Me di cuenta que es imposible que estemos juntos –contestó Dian, apresurada-. Ya no quiero estar contigo.

- ¿Tienes una explicación? –reclamó Remus, encolerizado. Ya no se atrevía a tocarla.

- No. Simplemente ya no quiero –dijo Dian, con una mirada que Remus no lograba reconocer-. No podemos estar juntos. Nunca más.

- No era necesario que te molestaras al venir –dijo Remus, completamente fuera de sí-. Con una nota hubiera sido fácil. O simplemente no hubieses regresado, qué más daba. Era preferible no verte.

- ¡Por tu culpa he tenido que enfrentar cosas que ni te imaginas! –gritó Dian, furiosa.

- Dímelas, dime qué cosas –siguió Remus, con dolor.

Dian lo miró con impotencia, con la ira que estaba sintiendo hacia él. Pero no iba a decírselo, no le diría nada. Nunca.

- ¿Ya no te importa? –preguntó él, descorazonado-. ¿Nada de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?

- ¡No quiero volver a recordar eso! –exclamó Dian-. Aquello fue un error, no debió haber pasado.

- Por supuesto que no debió haber pasado –dijo Remus-. No sabía cuánto iba a arrepentirme.

- No creo que estés tan arrepentido como yo –dijo Dian, antes de marcharse-. No debí haber venido.

- Anda, lárgate. Lamento haberte dado un lugar que no te merecías en mi vida –dijo Remus, conteniendo la furia.

- Yo lamento haber entrado en tu vida –siguió Dian, con mirada indiferente.

Sirius había llegado fastidiado hasta donde estaba Remus, lo escucharía, ya era tardísimo. Si sus ojos no lo engañaban aquella chica a quien había visto irse era Dian Roosevelt. La reconoció perfectamente, Sirius observó que ella se marchaba con rapidez. Remus iba de regreso con la carpeta en sus manos, que por poco destroza. Sirius lo notó raro, enfadado. Remus apretaba la mandíbula casi tan fuerte como sus transformaciones.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lunático? –preguntó Sirius, confundido.

Remus no respondió. Sirius le siguió el rápido caminar, llegaron hasta la calle donde los chicos estaban. Ellos también notaron el extraño comportamiento de Remus. Les preocupaba que algo malo le hubiese pasado.

- Remus¿regresó Dian? –preguntó Sirius, que la había visto. Los demás chicos se miraban confundidos.

- No lo sé –respondió Remus, forzadamente, caminando rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo no lo sabes? –siguió Sirius, desconcertado-. Pero si era ella¿cierto?

- No sé de quién hablas –respondió Remus.

Los chicos vieron cómo Remus giró en una calle que no se dirigía al ministerio. Iba tan furioso que no se atrevieron a seguirlo. Sirius les explicó lo que había visto.

- Era ella, no hay duda –dijo Sirius.

- Habrán tenido otra pelea –dijo Lily, preocupada.

- Posiblemente –siguió Sirius-. Espero que la veamos pronto.

Pero ese "pronto" tendría que esperar mucho tiempo, pues Dian Roosevelt había tomado ya una decisión. Se sentía abrumada por lo sucedido con Remus, pero estaba segura que había hecho lo correcto. Ahora tendría que aprender a ser una Roosevelt completamente, egoísta y cruel para poder alcanzar sus prioridades. Había pasado por cosas terribles e inimaginables durante su ausencia, cosas que no iba a decir. Y sabía que desde ese momento su vida se había marcado por el estigma del dolor y el tormento, la culpabilidad, no tenía razones para seguir, nada más que el poder, un poder que ambicionaba, pero tenía que renunciar a cualquier cosa que se lo impidiera. Amar a Remus era un gran impedimento. Estaba dispuesta a desistir de su pasado y comenzar una nueva vida llena de poderío, y tenía todo para lograr hacerlo.


	15. El adiós a los Roosevelt

**15  
El adiós a los Roosevelt**

A la mañana siguiente, en la pequeña oficina de los aurores se respiraba un ambiente un tanto intranquilo. Remus no había dado señales de vida desde la noche anterior. Sirius estaba completamente seguro que aquella chica a quien vio marcharse efectivamente era Dian Roosevelt. La había reconocido, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado entre ella y Remus segundos antes de que él llegara. Los chicos suponían que nuevamente habían tenido una pelea, pero no entendían la razón; después de dos meses de la ausencia de Dian, parecía ilógico que se disgustaran.

Por otra parte Moody se había encargado de darles el trabajo suficiente como para pensar en otras cosas que en los problemas amorosos de sus amigos. Después del ataque en el Callejón Diagon, las cosas evidentemente no eran nada normales. Así que el papeleo, las cartas y los casos por resolver eran cada vez más abrumadores. Y sin Remus y sin Peter el trabajo era más pesado, por lo cual Sirius ya comenzaba a quejarse. Además una hora atrás, Lily había salido de la oficina sin dar explicaciones, ni siquiera a James.

- Ya va siendo hora de que ese Colagusano haga aparición –decía Sirius, encrespado.

- Pobre, debe estar pasándola mal en casa –dijo James, que tenía una pila enorme de papeles sobre el escritorio.

- Deberías dejar de defenderlo –se quejó Sirius-. Y él debe aprender a tomar sus propias decisiones. Es ridículo que su madre domine su vida.

- Conoces a Peter –siguió James-. No es tan capaz como tú para resolver problemas familiares.

- Lo que sucede es que Peter es un cobarde y… -pero Sirius no terminó de hablar, pues a la oficina entró Lily.

La chica había pasado una hora buscando a Dian en su oficina, pero al no encontrarla optó por preguntar a los empleados sobre su estancia. Pero le habían dicho algo muy abrumador. Lily estaba contrariada y decidió buscar a la señora Roosevelt, pero tampoco se encontraba aquel día en la oficina. Y para finalizar su preocupación, el señor Roosevelt había salido del Ministerio de Magia unas horas antes y no se sabía la hora de su regreso.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó James, viendo a Lily llegar en verdad muy preocupada.

- Dian ha renunciado –dijo Lily, mirando a ambos chicos con ansiedad.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Sirius-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quise saber si ella y Remus habían discutido ayer –respondió Lily-, así que fui a su oficina, pero no la encontré. Pregunté a los empleados y me dijeron que desde ayer Dian no trabaja más para el Ministerio de Magia, había presentado su renuncia.

- Imposible –dijo Sirius, boquiabierto-. Su puesto era más importante que el nuestro. ¿Cómo es que de la noche a la mañana decide renunciar?

- Es lo mismo que me he estado preguntando –dijo Lily, apresurada-. Además, ayer regresó del largo viaje que hizo. No comprendo qué fue lo que pasó.

- Pero su madre está en la directiva de ese departamento –dijo Sirius.

- Lo sé –respondió Lily-, pero tampoco pudieron darme razón de ella. Dijeron que hoy no se había presentado.

- ¿Y el señor Roosevelt? –preguntó Sirius.

- Salió hace unas horas y nadie de sus empleados sabe adónde –contestó Lily, realmente inquietada.

- Vaya, sí que es extraño –musitó James, que se había dado tiempo para pensar.

- ¿Que si es extraño? –exclamó Sirius-. ¡Es una locura, James!

- Lo sé, lo sé –siguió James, concluyendo-. ¿Recuerdas al chico que ayer conversó conmigo durante mi sesión de quidditch, Lily?

- No pude escuchar nada –dijo Lily, sin entender.

- Ayer hablamos sobre las pruebas –siguió James-, pero a pesar de que me habían admitido, tenía la idea de que había alguien mejor que yo para el deporte, y esa era la chica de la cual tanto hablaban.

- ¿Monzic Adel? –preguntó Sirius, extrañado.

- Así es –respondió James, acomodándose las gafas-. El chico me dijo que Monzic Adel había dimitido. Simplemente dejó su puesto que estaba por demás asegurado en la selección de quidditch. Sin dar explicaciones.

- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? –preguntó Sirius, exasperado.

- ¿No lo entienden? –preguntó James, exasperado-. El muchacho me describió las increíbles jugadas de esta chica, y también su fisonomía. Prácticamente me hizo un dibujo hablado de Dian Roosevelt.

- ¿Tú crees que Dian y Monzic… son la misma persona? –preguntó Lily, confundida.

- Es lo más obvio –dijo James, apresurado-. Todo coincide. Nosotros sabemos perfectamente que Dian juega como los profesionales, que el quidditch es su vida, lo más lógico es que ella quisiera entrar a la selección ahora que tenía todas las posibilidades del mundo. Monzic renunció ayer, Dian lo hizo el mismo día.

- Suena coherente, pero tal vez sólo sea una simple casualidad –dijo Lily, confusa.

- No es casualidad –respondió Sirius, esta vez-. Ahora que lo pienso, todo está relacionado. James tiene razón. Nosotros conocemos de sobra a Dian y sabemos perfectamente que le habría disgustado bastante si hubiera calificado en el quidditch sólo por su apellido y el reconocimiento que tiene su padre.

- Y por eso cambió de nombre… Ya suena lógico –dijo Lily-. Tan lógico que me preocupa más. ¿Por qué Dian nunca nos contó nada de eso¿Por qué en los últimos meses ya no compartía nada con nosotros?

- Fue cambiando –se escuchó una voz masculina en la entrada de la oficina.

Giraron y vieron a Remus, con su rostro demacrado, sin dormir, con la ropa un poco arrugada y el semblante de una persona enferma. Había tenido mucho valor en ir a la oficina, pues su ánimo estaba por los suelos y le costaba tanto tener que enfrentar la realidad que lo estaba consumiendo.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto que estás ahí? –preguntó Sirius, intranquilo.

- Desde que Lily llegó –contestó Remus, entrando a la oficina.

- Lamento mucho que hayas escuchado todo –se disculpó, Lily.

- Eso no importa –respondió Remus, sonriendo amargamente-. Me hizo bien escucharlo.

- No quieres hablar de esto –dijo James, de pronto-. ¿Pero qué sucedió entre Dian y tú?

Remus se sentó lenta y tranquilamente, todavía tratando de dar una respuesta clara y que no pareciera un lamento, aunque en esos momentos estaba seguro que lo único que sentía su alma era una agonía y pesar tan grande que incluso sentía el cuerpo duro como roca.

- Se acabó todo definitivamente –dijo Remus, al fin.

- ¿Quieres decir que…? –siguió Sirius.

- Dian y yo jamás nos volveremos a ver –respondió Remus-. Si ustedes la hubieran visto se habrían decepcionado de la misma manera en que lo hice yo. Era como si la hubieran reemplazado por alguien más.

- No entiendo por qué dices que no se volverán a ver jamás –preguntó Lily, un poco alarmada.

- Fue una despedida, totalmente, Lily –siguió Remus-. Ella no quiere saber nada más de mí. No sé qué es lo que quiere de su vida, ya no sé qué es lo que hará.

- Y nadie sabe de ella –dijo Lily, afligida.

- En realidad no la encontrarás en ninguna parte –dijo Remus, con el pecho oprimido-. Tal vez suene como una idiotez, pero estoy seguro que ella no aparecerá jamás. Eso trató de decir… ni siquiera quiso seguir en el quidditch –lamentó con una sonrisa.

- Eso es imposible –dijo Sirius, alarmado-. Ella no puede desaparecer así como así. Tiene a sus padres, tiene amigos, tiene…

- Creo que ha renunciado también a todo eso –dijo James, de pronto-. Dian simplemente se ha alejado de nosotros. Lo fue haciendo poco a poco pero esta vez ya se ha decidido completamente. Sólo quisiera saber porqué.

- No dio explicaciones –dijo Remus, más calmado-. Sólo dijo que era hora de irse. Estaba muy extraña.

- Dian no puede hacernos esto –dijo Lily, angustiada-. No comprendo qué le sucede, pero estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo. Sus padres me darán buenas razones, estoy segura.

- Ellos son los únicos que podrán responder –dijo Sirius.

- En realidad yo ya no quiero saber nada de ella –dijo Remus, sonriendo con amargura.

Los chicos vieron a otro Remus, parecía que esas palabras no habían salido de él. Era increíble e imposible que él dijera eso. Hasta donde sabían él amaba a Dian tanto que era capaz de hacer todo lo que tuviera en sus manos para recuperarla, pero esta vez ya no. Y es que Dian había llegado muy lejos.

- Remus estás seguro que… -iba a decir Sirius, pero en ese momento entró Alice, con más pergaminos.

- Hola chicos –saludó-. Remus qué sorpresa –dijo apresurada-. Deben firmar estos papeles.

- ¡Más trabajo! –se lamentó Sirius.

- Así es –respondió Alice, repartiendo pergaminos-. Moody los quiere en diez minutos.

Pasaron el resto del día detestando los documentos y Sirius injuriaba a Moody en su cabeza. Por su parte Remus hacía el trabajo lo más perfecto que podía, era la única forma en que podría olvidar a Dian, sacarla de sus pensamientos, pero estaba perdiendo la batalla interna, pues a cada segundo veía su rostro en los ventanales, se dibujaba su figura en los escritorios y en los papeles sentía percibir su aroma; pero todo era producto de su imaginación, de su intento inconsciente por hacer que ella regresara. Aunque su razón le decía que debía olvidarla, que esa mujer fría e insolente, jamás se merecía amarlo, por lo tanto no tenía que recordarla, ni mucho menos extrañarla, al contrario debería estar agradecido porque desapareció de su vida antes de seguir causándole más daño. Pero Remus, además de confundido, estaba perturbado y afligido. No entendía cómo haría para dejar de amarla.

* * *

Había pasado una semana, que parecía muy corta. Los chicos habían estado llenando formularios como bien Moody les encargaba. Dumbledore algunas veces los había ido a visitar, pero no se detenía mucho tiempo, ya no daba instrucciones, sabían que él estaba muy ocupado con los labores en Hogwarts así que trataban de no entretenerlo demasiado. Pero lo que realmente preocupaba, inclusive más que otro ataque de mortífagos, era la notable ausencia de Dian. Aunque Remus les había dicho que ella había querido renunciar a todo lo que tuviese que ver con él, estaban seguros que de ellos no se olvidaría, pero ahora con varios días sin tener contacto comenzaban a sospechar que Remus tenía toda la razón. Ya no existía ninguna Dian, no al menos como la habían conocido. Trataban de tener noticias sobre ella en el Departamento de Misterios, pues su madre todavía participaba en la directiva, pero no la encontraban. El señor Roosevelt también estaba ausente y Remus aunque quisiera aparentar lo contrario, estaba en un estado de depresión que prácticamente lo mataba. Los chicos estaban preocupados. Lily había enviado ya varias lechuzas a casa de Dian, pero ninguna era respondida. Al parecer ni la mensajería sabía dónde se encontraba la chica. Así, con incertidumbre y un Remus abatido interiormente, habían estado pasando los últimos días.

- Pero no comprendo nada de lo que dice este pergamino –se lamentaba Peter, con Sirius.

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? –exclamaba Sirius, exasperado-. ¡Es tan sencillo, Colagusano!

- Es que no soy bueno para estas cosas –se disculpaba Peter, con los hombros encogidos.

- Claro, si aparecieras más por estos rumbos tendrías idea de lo que hacemos –dijo Sirius, mosqueado.

- No es mi culpa, Canuto –se sonrojó, Peter.

- Claro que no –dijo Sirius, con sarcasmo.

Se escucharon los revoloteos de lechuzas, lo que indicaba que el correo llegaba. Una parvada atravesó cada pasillo dejando paquetes, cartas y alguno que otro diario.

La varita de Sirius comenzó a encender chispas multicolores dentro de su bolsillo. Cuando sintió el ardor, se dio cuenta que esa la señal cuando alguien de sus compañeros necesitaba ayuda; la varita de Peter se encendió también. Los dos, lívidos, se sobresaltaron cuando Moody salió disparado de su privado, dando gritos de furia y caminando apresuradamente.

- ¡Qué esperan! –les gritaba-. ¡Un ataque!

Ni Sirius ni Peter entendieron lo que quería decir, pero lo siguieron rápidamente. Salieron de la oficina, con más gritos Moody. El personal del Ministerio los miró asustados, pues Moody iba tan fuera de sí, que comenzó a aventar a la gente que se le atravesaba en el camino.

* * *

Las pruebas de quidditch comenzaban a acabarse con pocos candidatos en la lista de los admitidos. Cada vez eran menos las personas que querían hacer audiciones y esa mañana con toda razón podían dimitir. El campo de entrenamiento oficial estaba hecho una locura. Magos y brujas corriendo, los oficiales del ministerio no podían hacer nada.

El lugar estaba infestado de los sujetos de túnicas negras y máscaras blancas: los mortífagos. Iban volando escobas rápidas y precisas. Se habían atrevido a hechizar a algunos funcionarios del ministerio, incluyendo a los oficiales. Se escuchaban gritos de terror. Por suerte, James Potter había asistido esa mañana al campo. Ahora se encontraba montando su escoba esquivando hechizos y maldiciones. Lily Evans iba detrás de él, en la misma escoba, aferrada a su espalda. Los mortífagos los perseguían y James había tomado la decisión de hacer lo mismo. Era un círculo en el que los aurores seguían mortífagos y éstos tenían el mismo fin.

En ese momento llegaron Remus y Frank, se encontraban en el Callejón Diagon cuando sus varitas chispearon. Los dos tenían la desventaja de que no llevaban escobas, así que trataron de ayudar a James y a Lily, pero los mortífagos comenzaron también a lanzarles hechizos.

- ¡Síguelos, Remus! –gritaba James, desde la altura, manejando la escoba.

Los chicos comprendieron lo que James quería decir. Tenían que tomar el mando y comenzar a perseguir a los mortífagos en lugar de dejarse alcanzar. Lily lanzaba hechizos desde la parte trasera de la escoba de James y había logrado darle a más de dos mortífagos, a los cuales la escoba se les había incendiado y tuvieron que salir huyendo.

Remus y Frank corrían, pero a la vez también usaban la varita y trataban de lanzar hechizos desmaius o petrificadores. Lograron atrapar a unos cuantos, pero inmediatamente sus compañeros mortífagos los sacaron del campo, huyendo con ellos. De pronto, aparecieron Sirius, Frank y Moody, iban exaltados, pues Moody llegó dando alaridos alarmantes.

- ¡MÁTENLOS! –gritaba Moody, fuera de sus casillas, apuntando con la varita-. ¡NO LOS DEJEN IR!... ¡MÁTENLOS!

James y Lily no habían podido hacerlo, aunque hubiesen tenido la oportunidad no se atrevían. Remus y Frank se quedaron inmóviles. Uno de los mortífagos aprovechó la oportunidad y lanzó un hechizo a Frank, que le dio justo en un brazo, haciendo que se quedara rígido y agonizando de dolor. Sirius inmediatamente fue en su ayuda y lanzó un hechizo de repulsión contra el mortífago, que salió disparado de la escoba hacia la hierba del campo. Sirius rápidamente corrió y lo inmovilizó. James, Lily y Remus fueron a auxiliar a Frank, que sostenía su brazo en el aire incapaz de moverlo. Moody se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Sirius, con el mortífago tendido a sus pies.

- ¡ESO, ESO! –chillaba Moody, acercándose a Sirius-. ¡LO TENEMOS!

Sirius con arrebato le quitó la capucha de la túnica de la cabeza al mortífago y de golpe le sacó la máscara, descubriendo el rostro de quien nunca lo hubiese esperado. Esa melena tan parecida a la suya, larga y negra. La cara de un chico, joven, desmejorada y dañada por toda la ambición oscura que tenía su alma. Sirius había descubierto a su propio hermano.

- Regulus –alcanzó a decir Sirius. Tanta había sido su perturbación que erróneamente bajó la guardia.

Regulus sostenía su varita todavía, aunque inmovilizado pudo alcanzar su escoba con un accio. Y rápidamente lanzó un hechizo de repulsión a Sirius, haciendo que el chico volara unos metros. Con la fuerza, Sirius se impactó contra Moody que se dirigía hacia Regulus con la varita en mano. Tanto Moody como Sirius de desplomaron en la hierba y Regulus montó su escoba, aún con mitad del cuerpo inmovilizado. Los chicos vieron la escena con impotencia, pues Regulus ya se había elevado lo suficiente como para alcanzarlo, no sin antes soltar una carcajada.

- ¡YA LO TENÍAMOS! –gritaba Moody, enfurecido desde la hierba-. ¿CÓMO DIABLOS PASÓ?... ¡INSÓLITO!

Sirius se había logrado levantar, todavía con la mirada inexpresiva. Remus ayudó a Moody a incorporarse y de inmediato James y Lily asistieron a Frank, su brazo no estaba muy grave, pero necesitaba que lo atendieran. Rápidamente se acercaron los oficiales del ministerio, que habían visto todo incapaces de intervenir, simplemente no estaban aptos para ello, lo que Moody les hizo saber entre gritos.

- ¡CÓMO FUE POSIBLE QUE ALGO ASÍ SE LES ESCAPARA DE LAS MANOS! –decía con los ojos desorbitados.

- Lo sentimos mucho, señor –se disculpaba un oficial.

- ¡NADA DE ESO! –gritó Moody-. ¡LUPIN Y EVANS, LLEVEN INMEDIATAMENTE A ESTE CHICO AL MINISTERIO, A LA OFICINA! –dijo señalando a Frank. Remus y Lily obedecieron rápidamente y salieron con Frank, un poco pálido-. ¡POTTER, BLACK Y TÚ MUCHACHO COMO TE LLAMES! –gritó una vez más-. ¡TIENEN QUE DARME EXPLICACIONES!

Los chicos se acercaron asustados, Moody parecía estar más acelerado que siempre. Y es que su perspectiva hacia el peligro era un poco 'peligrosa', literalmente. Los oficiales comenzaron a hacer anotaciones de los hechos y los funcionarios del ministerio también hacían sus propias conclusiones.

- ¿Quieres decirme qué fue lo que sucedió antes de que llegásemos, Potter? –preguntó Moody, gruñendo.

- Verá –respondió James, un poco nervioso-, estábamos algunos seleccionados en entrenamiento. Lily me acompañaba, estaba en las gradas. Los jueces estaban presentes también, pero los oficiales se habían tomado un receso. Después de media hora, aproximadamente, de haber comenzado el entrenamiento. Se escucharon más escobas volando y de pronto un rayo cayó en medio de la cancha –dijo señalando un gran hoyo en la hierba que todavía sacaba algo de humo-. Quienes estábamos volando notamos que se acercaban túnicas negras y de inmediato los reconocí como mortífagos. Y ahí comenzó todo. Nos atacaron y hechizaron a muchas personas del ministerio. Pero Lily y yo pensamos en lo que había dicho Dumbledore, sobre perseguirlos. Así que lo hicimos.

- Bien hecho, Potter –dijo Moody, sin sonreír, pero con un dejo de satisfacción en su voz.

- En cuanto a ti, Putayevska –gruñó Moody, fulminando con la mirada a Peter.

- Pettigrew… -corrigió tímidamente, el chico.

- ¡Me importa un cuerno tu apellido! –exclamó Moody-. ¡Te quedaste ahí, paralizado, viendo cómo esos desdichados huían!

- Lo siento, señor, pero… -comenzaba a decir.

- ¡No tolero eso! –exclamó Moody-. Tienes una sola oportunidad para demostrarme de lo que estás hecho, muchacho. De lo contrario, puedes despedirte. Necesito aurores eficaces.

- Sí, de acuerdo –musitó Peter, furioso por dentro.

- Ahora tú, Black –siguió Moody, gruñendo-. ¿Quieres decirme quién es ese mortífago que escapó?

- No lo sé, señor –respondió Sirius, sin inmutarse.

- ¿No lo sabes? –lo miró Moody, fulminante-. Escuché mal, pero lo llamaste por su nombre.

- No fue nada –respondió Sirius-. No tengo idea de quién sea.

- Dime Black –preguntó Moody, enfadado-. ¿Quién es?

- Nadie que yo conozca –respondió Sirius, con la voz grave.

- ¿Por qué no puedo creerte? –preguntó Moody, enfurecido.

- Estoy seguro, señor, no lo conozco –contestó Sirius, firmemente.

En ese momento Moody estuvo a punto de estrangularlo, pero llegó una lechuza rápidamente, con una nota en la que Dumbledore necesitaba verlo. Moody les indicó a los chicos que lo siguieran hasta el Ministerio; montaron las escobas. Peter todavía estaba avergonzado de las palabras de Moody, mientras que James estaba satisfecho de su trabajo en ese día. Pero Sirius no podía decir nada. Había tenido a su hermano menor frente a él, listo para ser encerrado en Azkaban, pero no pudo tocarlo. Así podrían torturarlo, estaba seguro de querer perseguir mortífagos y esta vez Regulus no se le escaparía.

* * *

- ¡Es inaudito que usted permita esto! –decía la señora Pomfrey, disgustada con Moody-. ¡Estos muchachos tienen cada vez más accidentes!

- Es parte de su trabajo, Poppy –respondió Dumbledore, sensatamente.

En la oficina de los aurores, Frank estaba siendo atendido. En el mismo lugar se encontraban Dumbledore, Hagrid, la profesora McGonagall, la señora Pomfrey, Remus, Lily y Alice que miraba preocupadamente el brazo de Frank, aunque no había pasado a mayores. Ahí mismo se encontraba el Ministro de Magia. Minutos después llegaron Moody, James, Sirius y Peter. Cerraron la oficina, pues ya todo el Ministerio de Magia estaba de nuevo en caos.

- ¡Casi los tenemos! –gritó Moody a Albus-. ¡Por poco!

- Tranquilo, Alastor –lo calmó la profesora McGonagall-. Te escuchamos perfectamente.

- Además los chicos ya deben estar aturdidos –dijo Hagrid, frotándose un oído.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –le gruñó Moody.

- Basta de discusiones –dijo Albus, amablemente-. Quiero decirles chicos que actuaron mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

- Lo hemos disfrutado –sonrió James.

- De eso no hay duda –dijo Albus, satisfecho-. Ahora quiero que descansen. Mientras tanto…

Dumbledore no terminó de decir su frase, pues llegó inmediatamente un funcionario del Departamento de Juegos Mágicos, como furia. Y se dirigió directamente al Ministro de Magia. Moody furioso exclamó injurias, mientras la oficina se veía atrapada en otro desconcierto.

- ¿Cómo es posible que haya sucedido, ministro? –gritó el hombre que había entrado, precipitadamente.

- ¡CÓMO SE ATREVE A ENTRAR ASÍ! –gritó Moody.

- Calma, calma –decía el ministro, mientras el funcionario le señalaba despectivamente.

- ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall, contrariada.

- Yo soy Hamish MacFarlan –dijo el hombre, de golpe-. Soy el jefe del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Hamish? –preguntó el ministro.

- Sucede que esta mañana recibí la noticia de Victorio Roosevelt y ahora esto –dijo el hombre, encrespado-. Como si el departamento no tuviera suficientes preocupaciones con llenar por lo menos un equipo profesional de quidditch.

- Yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto –contestó el ministro, gentilmente-. Si Victorio Roosevelt ha renunciado, tiene sus razones.

- ¿Renunciado? –exclamaron todos los chicos, asombrados.

McGonagall los reprimió con una sola mirada, mientras Dumbledore comprendía esa contrariedad. Hamish MacFarlan se sobresaltó con el grito de los muchachos, pero nuevamente regresó a la discusión con el ministro.

- Sin Victorio estamos perdidos –dijo afligido-. ¡Haga algo, rápido!

- Repito que no puedo hacer nada –siguió el ministro, tranquilo-. Victorio ha elegido eso. Quiere tomarse un tiempo para descansar de la presión del ministerio. Tal vez pasar una temporada con su familia. Su esposa también ha renunciado.

- ¿También? –volvieron a exclamar, los muchachos. McGonagall los silenció rápidamente.

- Si me permite, señor Hamish MacFarlan –intervino Dumbledore-. Tanto los muchachos como nosotros –señaló a los demás-, estamos interesados en saber porqué los Roosevelt han renunciado, señor Ministro.

- No dieron sus razones exactas, lo único que sé es que necesitaban un descanso. Se les notaba tensos –dijo el ministro, extrañado-. Son personas muy agradables y responsables, pero en los últimos días no se habían presentado al ministerio, inmediatamente después enviaron sus renuncias por correo. Sólo su hija, que trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios, vino personalmente a presentar su dimisión.

Remus sintió cómo una punzada en el estómago no lo dejaba respirar. Los chicos estaban preocupados y asombrados. No entendían lo que pasaba con la familia de Dian, pero debía ser algo grave, ella no se comunicaba, no aparecía, no daba rastros de vida. Y ahora se enteraban que sus padres también habían renunciado al Ministerio de Magia. La discusión con Remus comenzaba a tener más sentido.

- MacFarlan –dijo Dumbledore, amablemente-, sé que debe estar muy preocupado por esta situación, pero debo decirle que nosotros lo estamos aún más.

- Lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada ya, Victorio ha tomado su decisión –se disculpó el ministro.

- Bien, espero que hagan lo que les corresponde –dijo MacFarlan, y salió golpeando fuertemente la puerta de la oficina.

- Muchachos, hicieron un excelente trabajo –les sonrió, Dumbledore, como si no hubiese tomado importancia a la llegada de MacFarlan-. Lamentablemente tenemos algunos asuntos que atender en Hogwarts y aunque quisiéramos quedarnos los deberes lo impiden –dijo, acomodando sus gafas-. Pero una última indicación: manténganse unidos. ¿De acuerdo?

Los chicos asintieron, mientras tanto Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, la señora Pomfrey y Hagrid salían de la oficina. El ministro de magia y Moody se dirigieron al Departamento de Misterios.

- Suerte –les guiñó Hagrid, antes de salir.

Sonrieron a pesar de que la angustia les comía el pensamiento. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Dian? Y nadie más que Remus se encontraba decaído. Pero ahora sabía que aquella noche Dian había prometido desaparecer y lo estaba cumpliendo, y había llevado a su familia hasta ese extremo.

- Ahora comprendo –dijo Sirius-, aquello que nos habías contado sobre Dian, era cierto –terminó dirigiéndose a Remus.

- Debe haber alguna razón, un motivo –dijo Lily, preocupada.

- Lo único que se me ocurre es que sus padres hayan decidido mudarse –dijo James-. Pero Dian hubiese dicho eso.

- En cambio prefirió lastimar a Remus –dijo Sirius, con molestia.

- No me lastimó –sonrió Remus, afligido-. En realidad creo que me ha hecho un gran favor.

- Yo sabía que Dian haría esto tarde o temprano –dijo Peter de pronto.

- ¡Momento! –exclamó Lily-. No saquemos conclusiones rápidas y absurdas –les reprendió-. La última vez que pude platicar con ella se notaba mal, como si estuviese enferma. Yo sé que algo debe estar ocurriendo.

- En efecto así es –respondió Remus, serenamente-. Pero a mí eso ya no me interesa –dijo y finalmente salió de la oficina tranquilamente.

- ¿Pueden creerlo? –exclamó Lily, defraudada-. ¡Ustedes son sus mejores amigos también!

- Si Remus se ha decepcionado de ella –dijo Sirius-, puedes adivinar lo que está pasando con nosotros.

- ¡Chicos, por favor! –exclamó Lily, exasperada-. ¡Cuántas veces fuimos ayudados por Dian!... ¡Cuántas veces participó en las tontas locuras que hacían ustedes!

- Exacto, pero esa era la otra Dian –dijo Sirius, molesto-. La nueva me decepcionó mucho, es irreconocible.

James no quería hacer ningún comentario, no quería hacer enfadar a Lily, pero en el fondo pensaba lo mismo que Sirius. Dian los había defraudado y no podían sentirse peor, la consideraban su mejor amiga y ahora se alejaba de ellos como si nada pasara.

- Yo sigo confiando en ella –dijo Lily, con la voz quebrada.

La chica salió de la oficina, dejando a Sirius, Peter y James confundidos, aunque estaban seguros de que Lily se arrepentiría después. No creían que Dian fuera tan inocente. En realidad creían que lastimar a Remus no había sido una buena despedida si eso era lo que tenía planeado hacer. Estaban seguros que los señores Roosevelt jamás forzarían a Dian a hacer algo contra su voluntad. De hecho, pensaban que Dian era la responsable de que sus padres hubiesen renunciado a sus cargos.

- ¿Se ha enojado Lily? –preguntó Sirius a James, preocupado.

- Puedes apostarlo –dijo James, afligido.

- Yo sabía que no debíamos confiar en Dian, nunca –dijo Peter, con una malicia que nunca antes había tenido.


	16. Aurores vs Mortífagos

**16  
Aurores vs Mortífagos**

- ¿Has perdido la cordura acaso, Potter?

- Es que yo…

- ¡Después de todo lo que ha estado pasando!

- No era mi intención fallarle de esa manera.

- Primero esa muchacha, que parecía ser nuestra única salvación y ahora tú. Esperábamos mejores cosas de ti, Potter.

- Lo sé, lo sé –contestó el chico desesperado-, pero el departamento de aurores necesita de mi ayuda.

Hamish MacFarlan trató de recuperarse después de la terrible noticia de James de renunciar al equipo. Al revisar la lista de los inscritos estaba sorprendido que más de la mitad ya habían dimitido, y la ausencia que más lamentarían sería la de Monzic Adel, o mejor dicho Dian Roosevelt con otra identidad. James sabía perfectamente que Dian tenía una habilidad supernatural para el quidditch, y no lograba comprender como así de la nada había desaparecido.

- Tampoco puedo entender cómo fue posible que los organizadores de los equipos de quidditch no la reconocieran.

- Ella es muy lista –respondió Lily, quien se encontraba charlando con James en la oficina después de que éste hubiese renunciado-. Debió haber utilizado algún disfraz.

- Lo que no pudo disfrazar fue su cabellera –dijo James, en su voz había un dejo de melancolía.

En ese momento entró Remus, después de dos semanas de total ausencia de Dian el chico se veía en terribles y graves condiciones; al parecer no dormía, comía muy poco y la última transformación de luna llena lo había dejado muy cicatrizado. Por si fuera poco se había empeñado en fingir que no pasaba nada y se había entregado completamente al excesivo trabajo que Moody le encargaba.

- ¿Qué tal, Remus? –sonrió Lily cuando éste entró a la oficina.

- Ah, hola Lily –respondió el chico, percatándose al fin de su presencia.

- ¿Has visto a Sirius? –preguntó James.

- No, no lo he visto, supongo que estará instruyendo a los nuevos muchachos que se unirán al grupo –respondió Remus, pasivamente.

- ¿Ingresarán más? –se sorprendió Lily.

- Así es –contestó Remus, dejando unos pergaminos en un escritorio-, en el lobby había dos filas de aspirantes.

- Vaya, Albus estará contento con el resultado –sonrió James.

- Esperemos –dijo Remus, antes de salir de la oficina.

- Pobre Remus –dijo Lily, afligida-. Creo que nunca podrá recuperarse.

- ¿Sigues empeñada en buscar a Dian? –preguntó James, mosqueado.

- Y no dimitiré de mi idea –confirmó Lily con voz segura.

James estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Sirius entró con otro paquete de pergaminos parecido al de Remus, los dejó en un escritorio y comenzó a revisar una sola hoja larga. Lily se concentró en su trabajo y James curioso por la actitud de Sirius se le acercó, observando que esa hoja larga de pergamino parecía una lista, tenía letras demasiado pequeñas.

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó James, mirando de reojo la lista.

- No lo sé –respondió Sirius, mordiéndose el labio inferior con preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo James más interesado por el papel.

- Mira esto, Moody pidió al Departamento de Misterios esta hoja –Sirius extendió el papel a James.

Era una larga, larga lista con tres columnas, en la primera se leía el nombre, en la segunda la edad y en la tercera el oficio. James no comprendía esa lista, podía significar muchas cosas, pero entonces¿por qué Sirius se notaba preocupado?

- ¿Y qué con ella?

- Esta lista contiene los nombres de algunos sospechosos –respondió Sirius-. Son magos y brujas que tienen cargos delictivos de alto grado y por lo tanto hacen suponer que están involucrados.

- Pero eso nadie lo puede saber –dijo James, leyendo los nombres-. Algunas de estas personas están en Azkaban, supongo. No podrían salir de ahí.

- Exacto –dijo Sirius-, pero muchos de sus cómplices siguen libres.

- ¿Y esta lista la dio el Departamento de Misterios?

- Así es –asintió Sirius-. ¿Extraño, verdad? Finalmente aceptaron ayudarnos. Justo cuando Dian se ha ido y su madre también.

- Caray, Lily sigue insistiendo que algo malo está ocurriendo –dijo James casi en un susurro, mirando a Lily que no le prestaba atención-. Y estoy seguro que no se cansará de decirlo.

- Mientras tanto el pobre Remus anda vagando por el mundo con la mirada perdida¿lo has visto? –preguntó Sirius, turbado-. Escucha: hay algo que me está quemando la conciencia, tengo que decirlo ya, pero no aquí.

James miró a Lily, en verdad ella estaba demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse por ellos. Ambos salieron de la oficina y en el estrecho pasillo bajaron la voz para poder conversar, sin ser vistos ni escuchados por nadie.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Recuerdas el día del ataque de los mortífagos? –preguntó Sirius, con una mirada desesperante-. Yo reconocí a uno de ellos.

- Entonces lo que te dijo Moody era verdad.

- Claro que sí –dijo Sirius, impaciente-. Pude haber atrapado a ese mortífago cuando lo tuve acorralado, pero al desenmascararlo me di cuenta de quién era en verdad. No pude hacer nada, me quedé como idiota, ahí congelado y por el contrario aprovechó la oportunidad para atacarme y escapar.

- Pero¿quién era?

- Regulus, mi hermano.

Lily revisaba unos informes, en ellos se decía que el Mago Tenebroso estaba siendo rastreado pero hasta ahora sus pistas no coincidían y era difícil saber de quién se trataba. La chica leía con terror todo lo que estaba causando en el mundo muggle. El Mago Tenebroso estaba comenzando a atacar principalmente a la comunidad no mágica, era algo que no comprendían en el Ministerio¿por qué muggles? Eso a Lily le ponía los pelos de punta, sabía que sus padres corrían peligro estando muy lejos de ella, pero trataban de mantenerse en comunicación y por las últimas cartas enviadas Lily estaba enterada de que todo marchaba bien.

Fuera, los muchachos seguían conversando, en ese momento la profesora McGonagall entró al lugar y tuvieron que inventarse una charla de escobas y partidos de quidditch. La profesora entró a la oficina y no encontró a nadie más que a Lily. Los chicos continuaron charlando del tema anterior…

- Era su cara, James –dijo Sirius, conteniendo los gritos-. Puedo jurar que el muy cínico trató de reírse cuando le quité la máscara.

- Caray, Sirius –respondió James, revolviéndose la alborotada cabellera-. Quisiera decirte algo, pero no se me ocurre nada. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

- Está claro –dijo Sirius, metiendo las manos en las bolsas de los pantalones-. Lo refundiré en Azkaban.

- Pero es tu hermano… aunque…

- Tal vez para ti sea difícil pensarlo de esa manera –dijo Sirius, encogiéndose en hombros-. Pero yo no puedo sentir nada que se pueda llamar cariño por él. Pensé que alguna vez cambiaría, lo traté de convencer para que dejara de una vez por todas a mis padres, que no hiciera caso a los comentarios de la vieja chiflada de mi madre, pero fue inútil.

- Por lo menos lo intentaste –dijo James, pensativo-. No puedo creer que tu hermano se haya aliado al lado oscuro¿con qué fin lo haría?

- Supongo que obedeciendo a mi madre –respondió Sirius, mosqueado-. Ella debe estar encubriéndolo muy orgullosamente.

La profesora McGonagall entró a la oficina, saludó a Lily cortésmente y se dirigió al apartado de Moody, antes se detuvo y cautelosa se acercó a Lily, la chica notó esto y miró a la profesora de soslayo.

- Evans, quisiera preguntarte algo –dijo la profesora con las cejas levemente plegadas.

- Claro¿de qué se trata? –preguntó Lily.

- De Dian Roosevelt –contestó la profesora McGonagall-. Hace tanto tiempo que no tenemos noticias de ella. Realmente nos importa mucho y nos inquieta que no tenga contacto por lo menos con ustedes¿qué es lo que me podrías decir de ella?

- No tenemos idea, profesora –respondió Lily-. No sabemos nada de ella –dijo con gesto de preocupación-, ni cartas, ni mensajes. Dian se ha propuesto a desaparecer, incluso tuvo una discusión con Remus antes de ello.

- ¿Con Lupin? –preguntó la profesora intrigada.

- Sí, supongo que sabía que ellos…

- Ah, sí claro –afirmó la profesora-. Pero, Remus no tiene idea de lo que pasó¿cierto?

- Así es, él sólo dijo que Dian había prometido desaparecer, sin causa alguna.

- Vaya –dijo la profesora, también contrariada-, el caso de la señorita Roosevelt y su familia, aunque no lo sepan, trae al ministerio de cabeza. Tanto sus padres como ella eran indispensables; los señores Roosevelt en sus cargos eran esenciales y nosotros aquí en el departamento teníamos la esperanza que Dian decidiera unírsenos.

- Sólo nos queda esperar –dijo Lily, intranquila.

- Eso es –contestó la profesora-. Te pido Evans que cualquier dato de Dian me lo notifiques¿de acuerdo?

- Cuente con eso.

La profesora dio vuelta y se dirigió a la oficina de Moody. No fue necesario llamar a la puerta, pues Moody salió disparado de su despacho, vociferando y apuntando hacia todos lados con la varita, en un muy audible "ataque" llamó la atención de Lily e incluso también de Sirius y James que se encontraban fuera de la oficina.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Alastor? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall alarmada.

- ¡Un ataque ahora mismo! –gritaba Moody-. ¡Salgan, salgan¡Callejón Diagon!

Los chicos se apresuraron y Lily los siguió. La profesora McGonagall entró al despacho de Moody, para enviarle una señal a Dumbledore. A Moody le había llegado una notificación del ataque que se estaba presentando. Los chicos no tuvieron tiempo de avisarle a Remus, sabían que éste había recibido una señal en su varita y así que en medio del pasillo desaparecieron.

En tres segundos se encontraban en el callejón Diagon. Era un desastre completamente. Magos y brujas sumidos en la desesperación, corriendo y gritando por todas partes, sollozos y lamentaciones.

Sirius y James se apresuraron a buscar el origen, imaginaron encontrar a los mortífagos no muy lejos de ahí. Lily daba indicaciones a las personas desesperadas sobre los escondites que podían utilizar. Moody por su parte se mantenía atento a todo lo que pudiese ocurrir alrededor suyo. Vio que algunos de los nuevos aurores habían llegado enseguida y se entusiasmó con el hecho de tener una lucha, mucho mejor que la última.

Remus también había llegado al callejón Diagon en cuanto su varita comenzó a lanzar el llamado de auxilio. Vio a Lily corriendo, rápidamente se acercó a ella con la varita bien sujeta en la mano.

- ¿Qué sucede, Lily? –preguntó Remus, haciéndose escuchar entre los gritos de la gente.

- ¡Un nuevo ataque de mortífagos! –exclamó Lily-. ¡Sirius y James han corrido en esa dirección, pero debemos esparcirnos!

- ¡Bien, iré al lado sur! –gritó Remus y giró, corriendo en otra dirección.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarse con dos mortífagos que caminaban amenazando y lanzando hechizos con las varitas, tenían la cabeza cubierta con una capucha y sobre el rostro una máscara. Reían a carcajadas y uno de ellos observó a Remus, paró de lanzar maleficios mientras el chico lo miraba desafiante con la varita en mano.

- ¡Un auror! –exclamó con burla el mortífago-. ¡Qué miedo! –rió a carcajadas.

- Será un placer matar a uno de estos hoy mismo –dijo el otro mortífago mientras descendía de la escoba.

- Por lo menos quítate la máscara, cobarde –dijo Remus, pasivamente.

- Este será difícil –rió el mortífago más cercano a Remus.

- Déjamelo a mí, Snape…

Remus se quedó perplejo escuchando esas palabras. El mortífago que tenía enfrente pareció disgustarse y giró hacia el otro y comenzó a vociferar. Remus no se detuvo a analizar lo que acababa de oír. Lanzó un hechizo que le quemó el brazo a uno de ellos.

- ¡Estúpido! –exclamó el mortífago y se lanzó a Remus.

El chico esquivó el ataque y lanzó otro. Así se desató un ir y venir de hechizos y maleficios. Remus estaba a desventaja, pues le costaba trabajo concentrarse y además tenía el nombre de "Snape" dando vueltas en su mente. Mientras sostenía una lucha con aquel mortífago que sospechaba era Severus Snape, el otro reía cruzado de brazos, cuando de pronto un destello le dio en la espalda. Sirius Black estaba detrás del segundo mortífago, con la varita apuntándole. Sirius tenía una expresión de ira en el rostro y el mortífago de inmediato se defendió lanzándole otra maldición, pero Sirius la esquivó, poniéndose un escudo de protección y acorralando al mortífago en el suelo.

- Ya no finjas –dijo Sirius, apuntando con la varita.

- Asqueroso auror, apártate de mí –le contestó el mortífago a regañadientes.

- Nunca fuiste capaz de enfrentar a tu hermano, Regulus –dijo Sirius, de su varita salió un destello rojo que lanzó contra el mortífago. A éste se le calló la capucha y enseñó la larga cabellera negra. Sirius aún más furioso lanzó otro encantamiento y esta vez la máscara fue la que se desprendió rápidamente.

- Supongo que ya no era una sorpresa para ti –dijo Regulus, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Y tampoco para ti es una sorpresa que vayas a Azkaban –dijo Sirius, con la varita más amenazante.

- Intenta llevarme…

Regulus lanzó un maleficio a Sirius y logró romper su escudo. Sirius reaccionó e igualmente comenzó a lanzar hechizos, mientras Regulus montaba su escoba y echaba a volar muy lejos.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! –gritó Sirius, enfadado consigo mismo, pues otra vez se le había escapado de las manos.

Remus aún no libraba su batalla, el mortífago lo tenía acorralado en el suelo, apuntándole con un destello amarillo. Remus tuvo la extraña sensación de que no valía la pena hacer el intento. Por un momento bloqueó su mente y comenzó a recordar lo mal que se encontraba, lo poco que le importaba la vida ahora que había perdido lo que más amaba en el mundo. Pero recordó que si ese mortífago de verdad era Snape no merecía la pena ser asesinado. Justo cuando el mortífago iba a lanzarle el maleficio directo al pecho, Remus lanzó el contramaleficio y el mortífago salió disparado. Remus no tuvo más opción que correr, mientras Sirius lo observaba decepcionado.

James y Lily también se encontraban en duelo con los mortífagos. Frank, Alice y una docena más de aurores había llegado como refuerzos y poco a poco consiguieron atacar a los mortífagos, pero no lo suficiente, pues todos, sin excepción de uno, lograron escapar.

El callejón Diagon se encontraba completamente destrozado. Ya nadie se encontraba ahí más que los aurores y un Moody, enfurecido. Poco a poco los aurores se fueron reuniendo, así estando todos juntos lograron unir sus impresiones.

- ¡ESCAPARON! –gritaba Moody, fuera de sí-. ¡OTRA VEZ ESCAPARON!

- Hicimos lo que pudimos, pero… -comenzaba a decir Frank y Moody refunfuñó.

- ¿LO QUE PUDIERON? –gritó una vez más-. ¡POR LO MENOS HABER ATRAPADO UNO!

Sirius se sintió culpable por no haber detenido a su hermano a tiempo, Remus también cargaba la culpa de no haber podido enfrentar a Snape, cada vez se convencía más de que era él quien se escondía tras la máscara. Sirius miró a Remus fijamente haciendo que éste le devolviera la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –preguntó Sirius, en voz baja.

- No pude detenerlo, Sirius –contestó Remus, cansado.

- No me refiero a eso.

- ¿A qué te refieres, entonces?

- ¿Por qué no te defendiste cuando ese mortífago estuvo a punto de matarte? –Sirius, plegó el ceño y Remus sólo bajó la mirada.

- No se lo digas a nadie.

* * *

- Ahora sabemos que no tienen los recursos suficientes para asesinar…

- El permiso suficiente…

Albus Dumbledore, McGonagall, Alastor Moody y el ministro de magia charlaban a cerca del ataque ocurrido. Los aurores se encontraban en la oficina conversando animadamente de lo emocionante que era perseguir a los mortífagos. Sin embargo los chicos no se encontraban en la oficina, estaban presentes en la conversación de Dumbledore. Agotados y pensativos.

- Una vez más quedamos como estúpidos –gruñía Moody-. Teníamos la oportunidad de capturarlos. Eran por lo menos veinte, Dumbledore. ¡Veinte! Un festín para los dementores de Azkaban.

- Tranquilo, Alastor –dijo Dumbledore, contemplando a los muchachos con los anteojos de media luna-. Ustedes lo han hecho bien, pero al parecer no hay tantos refuerzos como lo pensábamos.

- Se han inscrito nuevos aspirantes –dijo James de pronto.

- Tendremos que apurar el proceso de su selección –dijo Dumbledore-. Mientras tanto tenemos un problema que tenemos que solucionar específicamente.

- ¿El mago tenebroso? –preguntó Lily.

- Así es –sonrió Dumbledore, amablemente-. Mantengámonos a este ritmo, todo va bien. Sólo tenemos que actuar con un poco de más inteligencia –decía mientras se rascaba el mentón-. He llegado a la conclusión que los mortífagos no tienen licencia para asesinar. Su amo, si así lo llaman, debe seleccionar a las personas cuidadosamente.

Remus no prestaba atención, sólo pensaba en la pequeña fracción del tiempo donde perdió la cordura y estuvo a punto de dejarse morir. Se sintió ridículo, pero a la vez desdichado, pues no tenía ninguna intención de seguir con los aurores. Se sentía completamente vacío. Dian seguía perturbándole el pensamiento. Remus estaba tan perdido que no se dio cuenta cuando los chicos comenzaron a salir, él automáticamente los siguió, dejando a Dumbledore, Moody, McGonagall y el ministro solos.

- Lo tuve frente a mí –dijo Sirius a James, apesadumbrado-. ¿Y qué fue lo que hice?

- Lo intentaste, Canuto –dijo James, pegándole suavemente en la espalda.

- ¿Qué sucede, chicos? –preguntó Lily, curiosa.

- Nada –respondió Sirius, desorientado-. Sólo que dejé escapar a ese mortífago, que casualmente yo conozco.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Lily, confundida-. ¿Quién era?

- El desgraciado de mi hermano –dijo Sirius, enfadado-, no es la primera vez que se me escapa.

- Caray, Sirius –dijo Lily, contrariada-. No se lo digas a Moody…

- Lo he estado escondiendo.

- Igual reconocí al mortífago que me atacó –dijo Remus, uniéndose a la conversación, había escuchado la declaración de Sirius.

Los chicos guardaron silencio, Sirius volvió a tener la imagen vívida de Remus acorralado por el mortífago a escasos segundos de ser atacado y sin querer hacer nada, teniendo todas las posibilidades, pero no dijo nada tal y como Remus se lo había pedido.

- Severus Snape –dijo Remus, con el cejo fruncido-. Uno de los mortífagos lo llamó Snape…

- ¿De verdad? –dijo James, a quien la idea le entusiasmaba-. No me parece raro que el nariz ganchuda se les haya unido.

- ¡Al fin podremos atraparlo! –exclamó Sirius, con la misma emoción-. ¡Tantos años esperando esto!

- Esto es más serio de lo que ustedes piensan –dijo Lily, desaprobando esa conducta.

Remus estaba en completo silencio. En la sala de espera ya sólo se encontraban James, Sirius, Lily y él. No lograba comprender qué es lo que estaba haciendo mal, en qué había fallado, ni por qué su vida se tornaba tan miserable…

- ¿Remus? –preguntó Sirius, llamando su atención con la palma de la mano-. ¿Escuchaste lo que dijimos?

- ¿Perdón? –dijo Remus, confusamente sin darse cuenta que había pasado minutos sin escuchar nada.

- ¡Despierta, Lunático! –exclamó Sirius, con una euforia que Remus menos comprendió de lo que hablaban.

- No escuché, disculpen… -se disculpó Remus, entorpecido.

- Vuelve a la vida, Remus –le dijo una voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Sirius que estaba frente a él, con un gesto desaprobatorio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Remus, ofuscado.

- Comprendo qué sientes –dijo Lily, de pronto-. Pero no debes seguir más en esas condiciones, Remus.

- Ninguno de ustedes entiende esto –logró al fin decir un Remus, muy acabado.

Un silencio se hizo. Lily contenía las lágrimas. Ella también extrañaba a Dian, no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido, no estaba segura dónde poder encontrarla. Sintió una gran pena por Remus, que no sólo estaba sufriendo una decepción, sino que su físico se notaba desgastado. Cada día que pasaba lo notaban más desaliñado y fatigado. Sirius lo miró por unos momentos y ablandó su expresión de enojo. Lily se acercó cautelosa y abrazó a Remus que se encontraba cabizbajo con una mano sobre la frente, pensó que lo mejor era dejar ir su vida y a Dian con ella.


	17. Silencios y ruidos de una rata

**17  
Silencios y ruidos de una rata**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la segunda embestida en el callejón Diagon. Los chicos se encontraban fatigados. Los volvía locos el hecho de pensar que algo podría estallar en cualquier momento. Aunque para James y Sirius se había convertido en una misión sumamente entretenida cazar mortífagos. Remus les había dicho que escuchó que uno de ellos le llamaba al otro por su apellido: Snape. Pero no podían aún confirmar nada pues no había testigos suficientes para hacerlo una realidad, ni tampoco Remus se sentía en las mejores condiciones para declarar algo así al ministerio.

Mientras tanto, la noticia de que James Potter y Lily Evans iban a casarse comenzaba a difundirse por el ministerio; había magos y brujas que los conocían y sentían mucho aprecio por ellos. Sus amigos parecían los organizadores oficiales, Sirius no se cansaba de darle a James las ideas más extravagantes que se le ocurrían para la fiesta. La boda se celebraría en dos meses. Lily estaba entusiasmada, como nunca había estado en su vida, pero temía que en esos dos meses ocurrieran dos cosas que podrían arruinarlo todo: un ataque inesperado y más peligroso que los anteriores y la eterna desaparición de Dian Roosevelt. Lo último era quizá lo que más le preocupaba… Dian llevaba demasiado tiempo desaparecida, al igual que su familia; Lily ya comenzaba a inquietarse desesperadamente. ¿Si les había ocurrido algo malo? Después de todo en ese tiempo no se podía confiar de nadie. Pero sentía la seguridad de que su amiga regresaría, ella realmente deseaba verla a su lado el día de la boda. No podía vivir un momento así, un día tan sumamente especial sin la presencia de la única hermana que había tenido de corazón.

- Tienes una carta, Lily –dijo Alice, entrando a la oficina-. Bueno, en realidad es para James y para ti. Pero como no lo he encontrado…

- Gracias –Lily tomó el pequeño pergamino doblado que Alice le había entregado. Comenzó a leer las primeras líneas y distinguió enseguida la caligrafía elegante de Dumbledore. Le sorprendió ver el contenido.

Por la puerta del Ministerio de Magia, entró un muchacho bajo de estatura, regordete y con un aspecto enfermizo. Caminaba rápidamente y la respiración se le cortaba. Fue subiendo piso por piso. Necesitaba llegar a la oficina de los aurores. Peter Pettigrew se notaba muy cansado y enfermo.

- ¡Peter! –exclamó una voz jovial-. ¡Hey, Peter!

James se acercó a él con grandes zancadas, Sirius se le unió. James parecía muy contento de ver a Peter nuevamente en el ministerio, mientras que Sirius refunfuñaba algo con los dientes apretados, cuando estuvieron muy cerca de Peter, no evitó emitir su comentario.

- ¿Dónde carajo te has metido, rata de pacotilla? –exclamó Sirius, por suerte no había nadie más alrededor.

- Yo, yo… -comenzaba a disculparse el pobre Peter, empalidecido.

- Tranquilo, Canuto –le pidió James, acomodándose las gafas y revolviéndose el pelo-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido¿te sientes bien?

- ¿Has descansado lo suficiente? –preguntó Sirius, con una labia irónica-. El pequeño Pitty ha tenido una siesta excelente¿verdad?

- Canuto –le reprimió James.

- ¡Vamos, Cornamenta! –exclamó Sirius-. ¡Mira qué desfachatez! Nosotros nos hemos estado matando haciendo todo el trabajo difícil y pesado, mientras que este… este… Colagusano –no encontró una palabra al ver su aspecto-, ha estado holgazaneando por ahí.

- No lo he hecho –dijo Peter, nervioso-. Tuve pequeños problemas. Lo siento.

- Eso que te lo crea tu madre –le dijo Sirius, todavía molesto-. Seguramente estuviste con ella todo este tiempo.

- Pues… sí –afirmó Peter, más nervioso-. Ella estuvo… enferma. No había quién la ayudara.

- A Moody no le gustará escuchar eso como excusa –dijo Sirius, viéndolo fulminante-. Ni a mí tampoco.

- D-de verdad lo siento –parecía que Peter iba a romper a llorar. Sirius se quedó mirando enmudecido de indignación y James hizo un gesto amable.

- Bueno, ya tranquilos –comenzó el chico de gafas-. Lo importante es que Peter ya está aquí, que no le ha pasado nada. Porque te has enterado de los ataques¿cierto? –dirigió una mirada a Peter-. Es mejor que vayas con Moody, aunque se enfurezca.

- Sólo cuidado con los chivatoscopios –dijo Sirius de brazos cruzados y caminando en dirección opuesta-, no les gustan los que no son de fiar.

Peter estaba muy demacrado. James lo miró con lástima, a pesar de los comentarios de Sirius él seguía confiando en Peter, no veía la razón por la cual no confiar si siempre había sido un chico temeroso e incapaz de hacerles algún daño.

James acompañó a Peter a la oficina de Moody, éste se encontraba alterado de los nervios debido a los ataques, se había convertido en una obsesión desconfiar de todos y tramar planes de estrategia para capturarlos. Los aurores tenían que actuar con cautela pues ellos sabían que por un pequeño error podrían llevar a alguien inocente a Azkaban, pero Moody no lo veía así, para él frente sus ojos podría estar el Mago Tenebroso.

- ¿Peter? –dijo Lily extrañada, viendo al muchacho entrar a la oficina-. ¿Qué te ha sucedido¿por qué has estado ausente?

- Algunos problemas en casa, Lily –se disculpó una vez más el muchacho-. Nada de cuidado.

- Nos tenías muy preocupados –dijo Lily, viéndolo con pena-. Pensamos que algo te había ocurrido…

- No, sólo me ausenté un poco por algunos motivos –contestó Peter apresurado-. Entraré a ver a Moody.

Peter entró a la oficina de Moody, escuchándose todos los chivatoscopios vibrar y chillar. Tal como lo había dicho Sirius, los chivatoscopios sonaban cuando un enemigo estaba dentro, pero parecía que esos objetos tenían la misma paranoia que su dueño, con cualquier persona se activaban. James se quedó con Lily que sonriente le entregó el pergamino que minutos antes había recibido de manos de Alice.

- Tienes que leerlo –le dijo la chica, sonriendo.

- ¿Dumbledore?

- Así es –lo animó, entusiasmada.

James comenzó a leer…

"_Queridos James y Lily:_

_Me he enterado de sus planes próximos. Las confidencias corren en el mundo mágico muy pronto. Para mí ha sido una gran noticia, además de confortante ¡claro está! Me da mucho gusto que a pesar de todos estos acontecimientos su relación siga tan sólida como siempre. Así que viendo esta misma situación, me he tomado la libertad de buscar un lugar seguro donde puedan celebrar su boda. _

_Ustedes pueden escoger cualquier otro lugar, por supuesto, pero yo sé de uno en especial donde las medidas de seguridad son las más recomendables. Es un lugar extraordinario, les gustará estoy completamente seguro. _

_Si deciden seguir los consejos de este viejo chiflete, por la tarde pasaré al Ministerio de Magia, revisaré cómo están las cosas con Moody (espero que ya no lance hechizos contra quien toque en su puerta, la vez pasada me lanzó uno que me puso las piernas de gelatina) Ojalá no los haya vuelto locos y así podremos hablar un poco mejor. _

_Hasta entonces._

_Albus_ _Dumbledore"._

James miró a Lily que continuaba sonriendo. Albus Dumbledore, el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, el mejor director que Hogwarts había tenido, el mejor en todo, estaba ofreciéndoles una ayuda que nunca hubiesen imaginado y que tampoco podían desaprovechar.

- ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? –preguntó Lily sin dejar de sonreír. James asintió y le dio un dulce beso.

Las horas fueron pasando. Sirius se había paseado por todo el ministerio. No encontraba nada qué hacer. A pesar de que el papeleo era gigantesco no le apetecía hacer nada de eso. Era mucho más divertido perseguir mortífagos, implicara lo que implicara. Así tuviera que encerrar en Azkaban a su hermano… tal vez ese eral pensamiento que más le perturbaba. ¿Cómo era posible que su propio hermano, con quien se había criado, se uniera al lado oscuro? No le cabía la menor duda de que su madre había sido quien inculcó esas ideas en él y ahora ya no sabía por qué la odiaba más, si por haber cambiado a Regulus, o por ser una mujer avara y detestable.

- Buenas tardes, Sirius –dijo una voz gentil detrás.

Sirius giró, había pasado tanto tiempo solo pensando que se sobresaltó, vio a Dumbledore detrás de él, con una sonrisa amable. Lo observaba a través de sus gafas de media luna, como si le adivinara el pensamiento y seguramente eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

- Buenas tardes, profesor –saludó Sirius, dirigiéndole una sonrisa igual-. ¿Qué tal le va?

- Muy bien, Sirius, muy bien –afirmó el director con entusiasmo-. Qué buen clima¿te parece?

- Ehm, supongo que sí –titubeó Sirius.

- No me dirás que en este día el viento ha estado fabuloso –sonrió Dumbledore-. El sol espléndido.

- Ehm… -Sirius no comprendía-. No he podido salir del ministerio.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Creo que desde ayer por la noche –dijo Sirius, escuchando sus propias palabras no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de cuánto tiempo pasaba encerrado.

- Bastante¿no lo crees? –dijo Dumbledore-. Supongo que antes no hacías eso.

- Bueno, antes era distinto…

- No Sirius, ahora sigue siendo igual que antes –dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo-. A pesar de todo nunca abandones lo que siempre has sido. Te servirá de mucho.

- Pero comprenderá, profesor –dijo Sirius, más serio que de costumbre-, las cosas no son fáciles. Los muchachos y yo no estamos del todo bien, nos preocupamos por lo que pueda suceder… y aún sin tener noticias de Dian. No sabemos ya qué esperar.

- Siento mucho lo de la señorita Roosevelt –dijo Dumbledore, pensativo-. Pero ustedes no deben preocuparse, la conocen desde muchos años atrás. Seguramente aparecerá pronto y les dará una sorpresa.

- No lo sé, lo dudo –dijo Sirius, alborotándose el sedoso cabello-. Últimamente no era la misma.

- Tal vez regrese no siendo la misma –respondió Dumbledore, pasivamente-. Pero regresará, de eso no me queda duda.

- Esperemos…

- Ahora Sirius, si no te importa –dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo-, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con un par de tus amigos.

* * *

- ¡Desconsiderado, Putayevska! –gritaba Moody, alterado-. ¡Intolerable!

- Soy Pettigrew, señor –decía Peter, con un dejo de molestia.

- ¡Me importa un cuerno cómo te llames! –gritó, enfurecido-. ¡Es increíble que a estas alturas te presentes!

- Le he dicho que tenía algunos problemas…

- ¡Nada que no se pueda solucionar! –vociferó Moody.

Peter no dijo nada, guardó absoluto silencio. Moody suspiró resignado. Se sentó de golpe en la silla del escritorio y miró a Peter con ojos fulminantes, era como si quisiera traspasarlo y leer sus pensamientos.

– Tendrás una segunda oportunidad –dijo resignado-. Sólo espero que la aproveches. Si no fuera porque te aprecian tanto –dijo refiriéndose a los chicos.

– Gracias, señor –sonrió Peter, con un gesto que no parecía de él.

– Nada, nada –dijo Moody, otra vez alterado-. Sal ahora mismo de aquí y comienza a trabajar.

Peter salió del apartado de Moody. En la oficina ya se encontraba Dumbledore, conversaba animadamente con James y Lily. Peter no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían y se acercó un poco más…

– No tienen por qué preocuparse de nada –sonreía Dumbledore-, todo estará preparado, cuidaremos hasta el más mínimo detalle.

– No sabríamos cómo agradecer esto, profesor –decía James, a su lado Lily sonreía animadamente.

– No tienen nada que agradecer –dijo Dumbledore, amablemente-, es un favor que hacen los amigos.

Les guiñó un ojo y dio vuelta para ir a la oficina de Moody. Se encontró con Peter y no perdió la misma expresión de tranquilidad, aunque Peter estaba muy nervioso, se le notaba en los ojos, que no dejaban de parpadear.

– ¿Qué tal, Peter? –saludó cortésmente, Dumbledore-. ¿Todo bien?

– Sí, señor, perfecto –asintió con labia.

– Me alegro, esperemos que para ti siempre esté todo bien –Dumbledore lo miró de soslayo y se dirigió a la oficina.

Peter fue con James y Lily, nervioso y confundido. Los chicos sonreían, no paraban de hablar. Peter suponía que todos sabían cosas que él ignoraba, no sólo por la ausencia en esos días, sino por la poca confianza que le tenían.

– ¿Qué sucede? –sonrió, nervioso.

– Ah, Peter –dijo James, felizmente-. Lily y yo ya tenemos lugar para nuestra boda.

– ¿De verdad? –dijo nerviosamente-, me alegro.

– Sí, Dumbledore nos lo ha conseguido –dijo Lily.

– ¿Y dónde es? –preguntó Peter con nerviosismo y ansiedad.

– No podemos decirlo aún, pero será un lugar muy especial.

Sirius llegó precipitadamente sobre James. Remus le seguía el paso, con su eterna agonía al andar. Peter se había quedado confundido, si no estaba equivocado James no quiso revelarle el lugar de la boda, se sentía más que ofendido.

– Vi a Dumbledore y me dijo que tenía que hablar con ustedes –Sirius daba palmadas alegres en James.

– Ya tenemos un lugar y fecha para nuestra boda –dijo James, entusiasmado.

– Sólo faltan alistar algunos detalles –sonrió Lily, abrazando a Remus, que gustoso por la noticia había mejorado un poco su semblante.

– ¿Y dónde será? –interrumpió Peter.

– Dumbledore dijo que no podemos decir nada por ahora –contestó Lily, sin perder la sonrisa-. Pero será pronto y en un lugar inimaginable.

– Entonces tendremos muy poco tiempo para preparar los trajes –dijo Sirius, alisándose su sedoso cabello-. Vamos Lunático, tenemos que pensar en algo.

– No tenemos ningún lugar donde comprar trajes de gala, Canuto –respondió Remus, Lily seguía apoyada en su brazo y observaba detenidamente a Peter, que miraba hacia la ventana, entrelazando las manos nerviosamente.

– ¿Sucede algo, Peter? –preguntó Lily, extrañada.

– ¿Yo? –respondió, exaltado-. No, no, nada. Pero creo que es mejor que me vaya a hacer unos encargos que Moody me ha dado, nos vemos.

Salió rápidamente de la oficina, con paso incierto.

– ¿Y a éste qué le sucede? –preguntó Remus, confundido.

– Nada, que le ha dado por la demencia –respondió Sirius-. Vamos, vamos Lunático, iremos a ver a unas cuantas amigas que tengo en el Departamento de Asistencia en Objetos Muggles, ellas seguramente conocerán una tienda de trajes de gala, muggle y segura.

– Vamos –dijo Remus, siguiéndolo.

– Sirius, quisiéramos hablar contigo, un momento –dijo Lily.

– Te espero en el vestíbulo –dijo Remus, cerrando la puerta.

– ¿Qué pasa? –contestó Sirius.

– Creo que haces bien en sacar a Remus de esa depresión que trae –dijo James, sentándose sobre un escritorio.

– Sí, por lo menos se le nota mejor que antes.

– Pero no es de Remus, de quién queremos hablar –dijo Lily-. Sino de la boda, y de algo que necesitamos que hagas. Algo que nos pidió Dumbledore y por supuesto lo pensamos desde un principio.

– Díganme, hago lo que sea, lo saben –dijo sentándose en otro escritorio.

– Dumbledore dijo que en estos momentos todos corremos riesgo en el mundo mágico, sin importar nuestra posición. Pero nosotros al pertenecer al grupo de aurores corremos un riesgo al triple –dijo James, subiendo sus gafas-. Por lo cual Dumbledore nos sugirió que tuviésemos un guardián de familia.

– Como un protector –siguió Lily-. Y pensamos que de ser así, no nos gustaría que nadie lo fuera más que tú. En ti tenemos toda la confianza y amistad y jamás nos dejarías desprotegidos.

– ¿Quieren contar conmigo? –preguntó Sirius, turbado.

– Sí, si tú aceptas, claro está –dijo James, sonriendo.

Sirius se quedó mudo por un momento. No sabía qué decir, jamás en su vida había sentido una responsabilidad de esa forma sobre sus hombros. Y sabía que haría y daría lo que fuera por esos seres que siempre habían estado con él y que llamaba amigos.

– Cla-claro que quiero, claro que acepto, claro que sí –dijo Sirius, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

– Canuto… ¿estás llorando? –preguntó James, divertido.

– No, no, no, es que… el viento, tú sabes… -dijo el chico, dando un salto del escritorio-. Confíen en mí siempre.

– ¿Llorabas, verdad? –sonreía James.

– No, Potter, ya te he dicho que no –Sirius recobró su actitud.

– Confiamos plenamente en ti –dijo Lily enternecida.

– Por supuesto, de eso no tengan ninguna duda –exclamó Sirius.

Sirius miró a James, que reía divertido y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Sirius salió emocionado de la oficina.

– A mí no me miente, estaba llorando –dijo James, riendo a carcajadas.

– Sirius tiene un corazón, James –sonrió Lily, divertida.

– Y hablando de eso… -dijo James, tomando la mano de Lily-, creo que ya es tiempo de que te enteres de algo.

En la siguiente hora Lily se enteró de algo que los chicos habían estado escondiendo desde el quinto curso en Hogwarts. Algo que nunca habían revelado a nadie. James le contó del mortal padecimiento de Remus. Su condición como licántropo. De la primera vez que lo vieron desmayarse en el dormitorio, herido por sus propias garras. De cómo Dumbledore les había confesado toda la verdad, en el primer año.

Le contó, la forma en que lograron transformarse en animagos. Sirius en un perro negro grande, Peter en una rata, y él en un ciervo. Le confesó que habían creado un mapa: "El mapa del merodeador", y que gracias a él pudieron escapar muchas veces del colegio para acompañar a Remus en sus transformaciones. El mapa que ya no tenían, pues Filch se los había decomisado en el último año.

Ahora, para Lily era entendible que Remus sufriera tanto en una soledad. Por las noches, la luna lo atormentaba, y en el día el recuerdo de Dian lo seguía a todas partes. Ahora le quedaba claro por qué "Canuto", porqué "Cornamenta", porqué "Colagusano" y porqué "Lunático".

En el colegio ella sospechó siempre que ellos se traían algo entre manos, pero nunca imaginó nada igual. Nunca imaginó a qué grado llegaría su amistad.

* * *

En los pasillos del ministerio, dos hombres caminaban con documentación importante. Uno de ellos, Ludo Bagman y el segundo, el señor Barty Crouch. Ambos se dirigían al departamento de los aurores.

– Esperemos que Dumbledore se encuentre aquí –decía el señor Crouch, que parecía más demacrado-. Y también el chiflado de Moody.

– Debe ser así –respondió Bagman y al instante dio un brinco-. ¡Argh¡Pero qué asquerosidad¡Una rata en pleno pasillo!

La rata había sido pisada por la cola y chillando se perdió en el pasillo continuo. Crouch, la miró de soslayo.

– Tal vez era espía¿no, Ludo? –dijo apesadumbrado-. Me he vuelto tan paranoico que no quiero confiar en nadie.

– No es paranoia, Barty. No lo es. Sólo es precaución –sonrió, divertido.

Y llamó a la puerta, sin saber que esa rata había estado ahí desde antes que Sirius saliera, sin imaginar que esa no era una simple rata. No se necesitaba ser paranoico para saber que esa rata sabía muchas, muchas cosas…


	18. Un lugar

**18  
Un lugar**

Una mañana fresca, despejada, el viento desfachatado recorriendo el césped verde crecido. Un cielo azul transparente, las nubes danzando en lo más alto, cómplices una de otra. Así con la complicidad de un romance, como de un amor que iba a verse al fin realizado aquel día.

Unos ojos verdes viendo a través de otros ojos de avellana, unos ojos verdes traspasando el alma del hombre que tenía frente a ella, el hombre que estaba a punto de unir su vida para siempre a ella. Sus manos enlazadas. Sus miradas perdidas en la dulzura y en la perfección de sus sentimientos.

Él amándola desde el primer momento en que la vio, ella enamorada de él desde siempre. El último día separados por un espacio, el último, pues a partir de ese momento estarían juntos por siempre y para siempre.

James miró a Lily fijamente, amigos y gente querida alrededor, pero sólo existía ella. Ella y nadie más. Sonriendo asintió a la pregunta que segundos antes se había formulado. Sólo unos segundos antes.

- Sí –dijo James Potter.

- Acepto –contestó Lily, desde ese momento: Potter.

Un valle perfecto, de flores hermosas, con la presencia de aquellos magos y brujas reunidos con un solo fin. Alrededor un ambiente de magia, magia pura y la seguridad de que nada ocurriría. Sólo la promesa del amor de Lily y James.

- Bien, los declaro: marido y mujer.

El presbítero había dicho las palabras que por toda una vida habían deseado escuchar. James y Lily al fin estaban casados. Sus familiares y amigos aplaudían al verlos por fin juntos. Después de tanto tiempo deseando estarlo, ya era una realidad.

Todos reunidos ahí, magos y brujas y muggles, los padres de Lily, en un valle perfecto, de flores hermosas, alrededor un ambiente de magia, magia pura y la seguridad de que nada malo ocurriría. Un lugar llamado el Valle de Godric Gryffindor.

Un lugar que James y Lily siempre recordarían, siempre…

- ¡Potter, al fin te desposaron! –exclamó Sirius, dándole palmadas en el hombro-. Pensaba ponerte en subasta.

- Felicidades, James, Lily –sonrió Remus, con un abrazo a cada uno.

- Gracias chicos –sonrió Lily.

- Creo que todo el crédito se lo debemos a Dumbledore –dijo James-, él fue quien tuvo la idea de este excelente lugar. Jamás lo imaginé así.

- Es increíblemente hermoso –dijo Alice, rebosante-, mejor lugar no hay.

- ¡Vamos, vamos, a celebrar! –gritó Sirius, por todo lo alto-. Creo que en aquella mesa, donde están esas chicas, se necesita de nuestra presencia, Remus.

- Ve tú, luego te alcanzo –dijo Remus, sonriendo desganado-. Iré con Hagrid… quería hablarme de algo.

- Como quieras –dijo Sirius, yendo donde estaban las chicas.

Los chicos fueron a sus mesas, James y Lily tenían reservada una muy especial. Se habían sentado ya, cuando Dumbledore se les acercó, con una sonrisa sincera y fraternal, como quien ha conseguido una gran dicha y es que así era.

- Muchas y gratas felicidades –dijo Dumbledore, a ambos.

- Nosotros somos quienes le debemos todo esto, profesor –dijo James, que pudo haberlo abrazado en ese mismo momento. Pero Lily no se contuvo y lo hizo.

- Hemos tenido la mejor boda, la mejor –dijo ella, abrazando a Albus, que se enterneció con esa muestra de afecto.

- No tienen que agradecerme nada –contestó Dumbledore, acomodándose las gafas-. Yo sabía que ustedes se merecían esto y mucho más.

- ¿Cómo podemos pagárselo? –preguntó James.

- Nada, nada James. Es un regalo de bodas de mi parte, un regalo que quiero sea muy especial.

- Créame que lo será por siempre.

- Bueno, no quiero ponerme más sentimental –dijo Albus, bromeando-. Así que iré a comer un pedazo de ese pastel¡ese es mi propósito!

Dumbledore se dirigió a la mesa del pastel gigante que la madre de James había preparado. Los chicos sabían que ese era el día más feliz de toda su vida. Estaba ahí la gente que más querían, compartiendo esa felicidad. Pero Lily sabía que hacía falta alguien, alguien que había dejado un lugar muy vacío, no sólo en ella, sino en alguien que la amaba también. Dian Roosevelt se había dado al olvido.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No pasa nada.

- Yo creo que sí –dijo James, mirando la mesa donde Hagrid y Remus conversaban, al parecer Hagrid muy animado y algo bebido y Remus escuchando pacientemente, fingiendo una sonrisa-. Yo creo que extrañas a una persona. No te mentiré, yo también la extraño y deseé que estuviese hoy presente.

- Sabes lo que significa para mí –dijo Lily-. Mis padres están aquí, mi verdadera familia. Yo sabía que Petunia jamás vendría a un lugar como éste, pero quien yo quería que compartiera todo esto conmigo tampoco está. Dian sí era mi hermana y se ha perdido todo.

- Se lo ha perdido Lily, pero no todo –sonrió James-. Yo sé, confío, que ella regresará. No te preocupes. No te pongas así, es nuestra boda.

Lily sonrió y le regaló un beso.

James y Lily disfrutaron su día como nunca. Era todo para ellos, estaban todos para ellos. Sabían que nadie podía arruinarles el momento, Dumbledore se había encargado de todo. Había propuesto el valle de Godric Gryffindor para su ceremonia, él más que nadie sabía que pocas personas sabían la localización, sobre todo porque alrededor estaba una zona muggle. Estaban en una casa común y corriente, pero sólo a los ojos muggles, porque para los ojos mágicos una gran fiesta estaba ahí en el jardín trasero.

Habían asistido a la boda todo el departamento de aurores, incluso los chicos nuevos. En cierta forma resguardaban el lugar. También había sido invitado el loco Alastor Moody, que no paraba de parlotear, diciendo que los aurores eran el mejor departamento de todo el ministerio. La profesora McGonagall lo veía desaprobatoriamente.

También estaban algunos funcionarios del ministerio, inclusive profesores de Hogwarts. Hagrid llevó una cámara fotográfica mágica, gigante, bastante vieja, se tambaleaba, había bebido bastante copas de ron. Tomó una cantidad exagerada de fotografías, incluso a cosas que no lo ameritaban, como el pelo sedoso de Sirius, la sonrisa perfecta de Sirius… Sirius rodeado de sus nuevas amigas.

Remus se acercó a Lily y James que bailaban en el centro de una pista que Dumbledore les había preparado, con luces mágicas y de bengala. Hagrid se aproximó con la cámara.

- Debemos tener una foto de recuerdo¿qué les parece? –dijo Remus.

- Vamos, tómala Hagrid –sonrió James.

- ¿Van a dejarme? –exclamó Sirius, corriendo hacia ellos-. Mi rostro no debe faltar en ninguna foto.

- Qué lástima… -bromeó Remus.

- ¡Peter¡Hey, Peter! –exclamó James, llamando al tímido chico que estaba solitariamente en una mesa, con un semblante nervioso.

Peter se acercó temeroso y miró a los chicos dudando. Sirius hubiese preferido que Peter no se hubiese tomado la molestia de acercarse, pero para James parecía importante tenerlo en la fotografía.

- Vamos, no seas tímido –dijo Lily, amablemente.

Peter se acomodó delante de Remus, que era bastante alto y aún así sobresalía del marco de la fotografía. James y Lily sonrieron más que felices, Sirius hizo una de sus tantas poses. Hagrid dio el clic y la fotografía mágica estuvo lista y para recordar siempre.

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas, los invitados se habían ido poco a poco. El jardín seguía viéndose precioso, la noche estaba estrellada y las luces de bengala de Dumbledore aún iluminaban el panorama. Ahora sólo quedaban los chicos y nadie más.

Sirius había bebido un poco, estaba sentado al lado del pobre Remus que toda aquella nostalgia y ambiente romántico lo había puesto un poco mal y también había bebido un poco más de la cuenta. Aunque se encontraba entusiasmado y bastante alegre.

- Tus amigas… no debieron irse –dijo Remus, con la camisa desabotonada, la corbata colgando del hombro y el pelo revuelto.

- Te dije, te dije… te dije que podíamos acompañarlas –dijo Sirius, un poco confundido-. Pero no quisiste, pusiste esa cara, la misma que tienes ahorita.

- No puedo cambiarla¿sabes? –respondió Remus, riendo.

- No, no seas tonto –respondió Sirius, dándole un golpe en el hombro-. Con ese humor ahuyentaste a estas chicas.

- Qué lástima –dijo Remus, mirando su copa vacía de ron.

- Creo que ya han bebido bastante –dijo Alice, viéndolos preocupadamente.

- Soy patético¿cierto Alice? –preguntó Remus, con la mirada perdida-. Dímelo, no pasa nada. Sólo mírame, aquí sentado, abandonado, bebido, recordando…

- Recordándola –dijo Sirius sin contenerse-. Estás recordándola y por eso eres patético.

- Sí, lo soy.

- Lo eres.

- Lo son –intervino Alice-. Los dos son patéticos. La felicidades de sus amigos está aquí y ustedes se comportan de esta manera.

- Iré a pedirles disculpas –dijo Remus intentando levantarse de su asiento.

- No, iré yo –Sirius se levantó de golpe, mareándose y volviéndose a sentar-. Mejor ve tú.

- Creo que mejor nos vamos –dijo Remus, sensatamente-. No estamos bien.

- Bien dicho, chicos –respondió Frank-. Vamos, nosotros los llevamos.

James y Lily se habían despedido de Peter, que había sido de los últimos invitados en irse. Actuaba muy extraño, se le notaba nervioso, ansioso y afligido. Frank y Alice se acercaron, llevando cada quien a Remus y Sirius sostenidos del brazo, como un par de chicos regañados, y peleando entre sí.

- Felicidades chicos, de verdad, enserio, espero, deseo, ojalá, sean muy felices –dijo Remus, al despedirse.

- Nos vemos luego… -fue lo último que Sirius dijo antes de soltarse a llorar y ser llevado por Alice.

- Hasta pronto –dijo Frank, divertido.

Al fin James y Lily se habían quedado solos. Los Potter ahora, en un sitio único que sólo compartirían como noche de bodas. Las luces de Dumbledore seguían resplandeciendo, ellos sabían que era la magia, y la magia que ellos transmitían. Se sentían hundidos en una felicidad inmensa que se quedaron sin palabras y sólo pudieron mirarse uno al otro.

- Algo muy bueno hice, Lily –dijo James, tomándola por la mano-. Algo tan bueno como para tenerte a mi lado.

- Te amo con toda mi alma –le dijo Lily-. Te juro que nadie jamás me separará de ti.

James la abrazó y besó. No había conocido amor más grande que Lily durante toda su vida. Ahora la tenía con él, para siempre, sin nada que se lo impidiera. Estaban ahí los dos, parados en el verde césped, con una noche resplandeciente, con estrellas, el viento danzando en sus rostros.

James llevó a Lily hasta la pista, para bailar la última pieza de la noche con ella, sin música, sólo con sensaciones. Y le susurró.

- Juntos hasta la muerte.

- Hasta donde sea, no importa que el mundo se esté cayendo.

**FIN**

_NA: Gracias por todos sus comentarios y opiniones. Y no parece ser el final¿cierto? No lo es, todavía no. Quedaron muchas cosas fuera… así que, ya está la cuarta parte: Sueño eterno. Porque todavía falta mucho por ver… ¡Continuemos!_


End file.
